New Rules
by GoingThroughTheMotions42
Summary: Buffy and Faith are given a chance to successfully rewrite the rules of magic if they're willing to venture into unknown territory. Picks up from mid-season 10 comics. Story is complete - will be posting a chapter every couple days.
1. Chapter 1

**New Rules**

So I did that thing where I watched Buffy as an adult a few years ago. Faith ended up being my favorite Buffyverse character, so I decided to steal Joss Whedon's universe and characters and try a story with Buffy and Faith. The whole story is finished - going to publish a chapter every few days, use the chance to revise as I post.

A few things:

-The story contains spoilers for events through mid-season 10 of the comics. There should be enough context for anyone to figure out what's going on, though. Hoping that instead of spoiling, it may convince people who haven't to go read the comics!

-The story is rated M for a reason, it gets going in a few chapters.

-I'm making no profit on this, just figured the world could use another lady lady story right now!

* * *

 **Prologue**

"I can take this one," D'Hoffryn said.

"Are you sure?" the tree replied, the rest of the council members understanding without hearing a sound from the plant.

"I know this group. They'll accept a delivery from me."

"Fine. Moving on, we have the Klatchup demon uprising in rural Mongolia. We're dealing with a formerly isolated species making contact with a newly nomadic group of humans migrating away from a sinking coastline." A large stone Buddha spoke evenly and calmly without moving more than a few lip muscles.

The group, which consisted of a few more creatures and characters spoke on about the meeting's agenda items. D'Hoffryn sat back and thought a few moments.

Buffy and her slayer friends were always interesting and reliable for certain things. He could pull this off. They'd get something they finally wanted and he would get what he needed. He saw a win win and checked out on the rest of this session.

By the time chairs were being pushed in and hand-claw-goo appendages were being shaken and promises of happy hours in Pltrz Glrb were being made, D'Hoffryn knew whom he could question in the group to know if his plan would work. He would start with the annoying formerly evil boy. If anyone should know how the formerly rebellious slayer was doing, he would.

And then D'Hoffryn would know.

He needed to know if Faith was on the fence.

About more than one thing.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Faith pulled up to the San Francisco apartment building to see Buffy sitting on the stoop smoking a cigarette. The blonde was pulling the ends of a maroon peacoat down to cover her bare legs, the chill of fall and the evening beginning to set in. The brunette's eyebrow quirked, more amused than confused, as she cut the engine and stepped out of her rented SUV.

Buffy hurriedly hid the cigarette as she acknowledged Faith's early arrival and took in her appearance. While she didn't think Faith would ever stop wearing skin tight pants, as her black skinny jeans confirmed, the other original slayer had softened up quite a bit since her high school and prison days. She wore a large scarf tied loosely over a plain long sleeved shirt and her hair fell in loose curls past her shoulders.

"Thought you weren't due in for another few hours?"

"Don't worry, B. Won't tell anyone about your dirty little habit," Faith smiled. "Kennedy let me take one of Deepscan's jets. These intercontinental flights ain't my favorite things, anything to make 'em easier."

"Well, thanks for coming."

"Well, I haven't yet, but that's why I'm here, right?" Faith smirked. A lot had changed in the seven years the two women had known each other. Faith's inability to let innuendo slide had not.

Buffy sighed in resignation, "I guess I left myself wide open - "

"Well - "

"Ok, Faith! If we're going to get through this. . . actually I don't know how we're gonna get through this." She hung her head down and stared at the concrete.

By now, Faith had joined Buffy on the stoop and had taken her cigarette. She took the opportunity for a long drag and then spoke. "We talked about this B. It's you. It's me. We've collectively survived multiple apocalypses, trying to kill each other, the damned Council, and all the monsters you could ever dream of. This?" She put a hand around Buffy's shoulders and continued, "This is just you and me having sex. We're gonna be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is chapter two of a new story going up. First chapter was short, so I posted these together. See Ch1 for notes and things!

* * *

 **Four Days Ago**

"It could mean that, but. . ." Willow trailed off.

"We've been reading it over for two weeks now, I unfortunately, don't see another realistic explanation," Giles said, his voice cracking only a little this time. He was still getting used to this new teenage body, but it was getting a bit easier. He was certainly happy to be alive again, but the price had not been cheap.

Xander put both hands on Giles' shoulders, looked down a few feet into his eyes and said, "Unfortunately? You sure your little pubescent hormones aren't just hoping for a little slayer on slayer action? I mean, back in the day, who didn't fantasize about - "

"Xander!" Giles exclaimed, "How many times must I remind you that I am the same man I used to be, only in a different, terribly inappropriate body! Both Buffy and Faith have become like daughters to me. This body may be affecting many things, to be sure, but that is not one of them!"

"Sorry G-Man, sometimes it's just too easy."

Willow joined in, "Ok, if we think this is really what the prophecy means, what do we tell Buffy and Faith. _How_ do we tell Buffy and Faith?"

"With stick figure drawings?" Xander unhelpfully suggested.

As Willow and Giles exchanged tired looks and each shook their heads, Buffy walked into her apartment's living room to find her three closest companions.

"Hey, all! How's it going?"

"Buffy! How was your trip?"

"Relaxing, actually. Dusted the vamp nest the second day, decided to drink margaritas for the next three."

"With Kennedy?" Willow inquired.

"She stayed an extra day, but that's it. Makes sense, Deepscan takes a lot of time and effort to run."

Giles shook his head slowly, "Slayers as bodyguards. I still have difficulty wrapping my head around that."

"Me too," Buffy replied, "But it's giving a lot of girls purpose. And money. The money doesn't hurt. The money allows Buffy to work five days every six months, which is the job every slayer dreams of."

"Gonna buy your pal Xander a new, pretty watch then? Maybe for all the windows he's fixed over the years?"

"Aww, Xander. This trip was to pay the next few months of living expenses. But next time, mama'll bring you back somethin' nice and purty. But it sounds like you were about to amuse yourself with stick figure pictures when I came in? To my apartment. So why are you guys here, anyway?" Buffy took a seat on her couch and grabbed some grapes from the plate on her coffee table.

"Well, Buffy, remember those clay tablets D'Hoffryn dropped off?" Willow asked.

She did. About two weeks prior, the old demon had popped by, literally, to give Buffy a set of tablets which, he said, would allow the slayer to obtain a tool to help her rewrite the rules of magic more safely and effectively. This task the group had charged themselves with was more difficult than any of them anticipated. But, seeing as how Buffy, and the others at least partially, were responsible for all the events leading to the destruction of old magic and its replacement by this new, raw, ruleless form, they accepted their task and were trying hard to get it right.

But it seemed that everyone, from slayers to gods to vampires themselves, had an opinion on what this new magic should look like. And even when they thought they were doing well, there were problems. It wasn't as simple as limiting bad and making good easier. There was a balance to this universe and the rules of magic had to reflect that. So when D'Hoffryn offered them a chance to get the rules right, they were all interested. Unfortunately, they had made no headway in even translating the tablets when Buffy was called away to consult for Deepscan, Kennedy's slayer-for-hire corporation.

"Oh yeah, any progress on those?"

Giles broke the silence that extended just a second too long for Buffy's taste. After ten years together, she knew when bad news was about to hit the research table. "Actually, yes." He brought the tablets out and laid them on the table. Written in several different languages, the message took up three small, clay tablets.

Willow continued, "Figuring out the languages took a couple days. This first tablet is written entirely in an ancient demon dialect, that one was actually easy."

Buffy cut in, "Translating demon languages - no problem for the Scoobies, haha. Ten years and counting and we can read even the most obscure of hellmouth languages." She laughed out loud at the realization.

The first part roughly reads, "The slayer, formally divided, now one. In the dark is the key. In the light is the means. Restore balance in flesh, paper, fire."

Buffy sat staring straight for a moment before shaking her head. "Wait, does this mean all the slayers have to become . . . one slayer now? Does that mean . . . "

"No!" Willow jumped in quickly, knowing how much she and her best friend's decision to artificially extend the slayer circle weighed on Buffy's conscience. From the fates of the girls themselves to the cosmic consequences, using the scythe so many years ago had lasting effects on the world as well as the two girls currently talking. "We thought that too, when we first figured out this part. It seems to make sense, considering everything. But, no, it's something else!"

"Well, good. What does it mean, then?"

Giles entered the conversation again, pointing to the lines of text quite obviously written in different alphabets, "See these lines, all in different languages? It took a few days, but we were able to translate each one."

Willow followed, "Turns out, they're each a passage from a major sacred text. One from the Bible, one from the Buddhist Eightfold Path, another from the Torah, a few more, and the last one from the Kama Sutra."

Buffy unconsciously pulled her head back from the circle of conversation and rose an eyebrow.

Xander excitedly smiled, "Yup, that one sealed the deal. Looked it up myself!"

Willow nodded apologetically, "Yeah, by the time we got to that one, it was obvious that all the passages were about sex in some form or another."

Buffy sighed, uncertain now of what this message from D'Hoffryn was getting on at. "So, this means what? We all have to find husbands and have babies? We have to sacrifice the virgins among us?"

Willow shook her head even as Buffy finished her tired question, "No! We figured it out this afternoon! The trick was learning when this prophecy was made! I figured it out!"

"Willow's still our resident genius," Xander said matter-of-factly.

Giles filled in, "We were under the initial impression that these tablets were old, that the prophecy itself was old. And therefore assumed the words could be applied to any slayer situation from the beginning to the future. And indeed, most prophecies I've known have been very old of origin. However, with some carbon dating of the magical variety, Willow and I were able to use a spell to figure out that these words were written recently."

Buffy took this in, "Ok, old tablets, new idea. What's the what?"

"Buffy, this was written just over seven years ago. Summer before senior year of high school. We did a little cross-referencing to be sure, but we think these tablets refer to . . ." Willow trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

Buffy squinted her eyes briefly, remembering her life all those years ago. Seven years, her mom still alive, Dawn not yet an actual part of her life, summer before senior year. The year in fear of the mayor. The year of . . . "Faith!"

"Bingo!" Xander said, waiting for a further response.

"So wait. Wait, you guys don't mean, how would that even, but who would have . . . "

"We don't know, Buffy," Giles assured, remaining as stoic as possible standing much shorter than his slayer. "We only think that the tablets refer to you and Faith. 'The dark one and the light one, once divided.' And we know the rest of the verses refer to, well, acts of a - " Giles paused, his 12-year-old face turning red with betrayal, "a sexual nature," he finished, unwilling to let his nerves overpower his resolve.

The four semi-adults sat quiet for a moment, letting the realization set in completely. Finally, Buffy breathed in deeply and as she exhaled began to giggle. The giggle turned into a full, puffed-cheek laugh, until she was howling with uncontrollable belly laugh sobs. The others chuckled politely, letting a little tension disperse from the room.

"So you are all telling me, that after dying twice and saving the world a half dozen times over, in order to get a tool to help me rewrite the rules of magic, without messing up, that all I have to do is have sex with Faith . . . with Faith . . ." Buffy paused, her laughter suddenly stifled, "What the hell is Faith's last name?"

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Nice place here, B."

"Yeah, well, there was a giant demon monster haunting the basement and we managed to get rid of it. So now we all get affordable apartments in a cool old building. It's nice that slaying is finally lucrative."

"Yeah, Kennedy's side gig has built me my first bank account. Although Giles did set up a small savings account for me, ya know, for when I'm totally going to become an old slayer, but now that _he's_ back, _I'm_ back on my own."

Buffy turned to face Faith, as the two walked into the kitchen in Buffy's new apartment. She thought back to when Giles' will was read after he died. Faith had inherited the London house and money. Buffy had received the Vampyr book. They were both so hurt until they had mulled over the ideas at length. And then Faith and Angel had brought back the watcher. Albeit as a pre-teen rascal, but since then, neither had thought much about those gifts.

"First off Faith, you're not on your own. Secondly, if we ever had a shot at getting old, now's the time." She paused, tilted her head and smiled. "My plan is to be a crazy old cat lady."

"Hell, B. For most of my life, I never thought I'd make it to 20. Almost didn't. Now it looks like I might make it to 30, but who knows. Anything longer than that will still probably be a miracle."

"Faith . . ."

"I know, I know. You're right, B. Life looks more promising now than it ever did when we were younger."

"It is. Would you like a beer or something? Willow and the gang will be around in a little while."

"Oh. Um, ok."

Buffy tilted her head again, "Ok to the beer? Or ok to seeing people?"

"Both. Whatever. Look, I know we've talked this through a few times," Faith sighed as Buffy couldn't help but laughing a little, "But I guess I hadn't thought about your friends' reactions to all this. Not yet. This still seems . . . "

Buffy popped the caps off two Anchor Steams and sat down on a stool at their kitchen island, inviting Faith to do the same. She looked at the brunette, who was already fingering the label, peeling down the corner with her fingertips. While young Faith's perpetual bravado was so obviously a cover for the deep insecurity the other slayer carried from a terrible childhood, watching Faith become a more whole person these last couple years was almost more difficult for Buffy to watch.

 _It's the way she drops out of strength mode into this vulnerable, little girl,_ Buffy thought. She used to be all venom, but it was impossible to know which parts were real and which parts were hiding fear. Now she's obviously made some peace with herself, she's obviously drawing strength from somewhere healthy. But these honest statements, these brief flashes of the dark slayer trying to find some light always hit Buffy hard. She had thought about this the past several days, and assumed that it was equal parts Faith having nothing more to be hurt by but also, and possibly for the first time, having a few things that she wanted to keep from losing.

"Earth to Blondie."

"Sorry, Faith. Just thinking."

"Yeah, the, uh, plane ride over here was torture, nothing to do but think. I keep wishing I could just go back to when sex was just fun, easy, not something to overthink."

"And you can't?"

"Nah, B. World's not the same anymore. Hell, I'm not the same either."

"And we've noticed. You know that, right?"

Faith started to hang her head, but snapped it back up at the sound of coughing in the doorway. Willow leaned her head in sheepishly, offering an apologetic smile.

"Sorry guys, you didn't seem to hear me open the door, but I didn't want to interrupt the moment," Willow said as she walked farther into the apartment.

"No worries, Will. B and me are five by five." She rose and gave the tall redhead a short hug.

"Good, I'm glad. It's nice to see you this side of the pond, ya know. Buffy was right in what she said that I totally eavesdropped on. You've come a long way Faith, and even though life around here is usually too busy for any of us to talk things through the way we should, we've all noticed."

"Thanks, Red."

The three girls sat in a moment of silence before Buffy said, "I'm gonna run to the store downstairs and grab some more beers and a couple other things. I'll be right back."

"You going to buy me flowers, B? I'm touched."

"I am not buying you flowers, Faith."

"Beer'll do, Blondie."

Buffy grabbed her wallet and keys near the door and left quickly. Willow and Faith turned to each other and took deep breaths, not out of anxious need, but more relieving themselves of Buffy's nervous energy, which, when flowing, could break even the most stoic.

"Sorry if I interrupted you guys, I know you have a lot to talk about."

Faith shook her head as she motioned Willow to move to the couch with her, "Nah, I just hadn't thought about seeing you guys on top of all this. Besides, we've done a lot of talking the last few days. At this point, I kinda just wanna, you know."

"Haha, yeah, sometimes too much talking can ruin a good moment, anyway," Willow started. "I meant what I said, though. None of us are the same people, Buffy included. Xander and I were together the other night and we started talking about you and how things were back then. But from there we started realizing all that's happened since to us. All the change and loss and fear and . . . and you know what he said?"

Faith shook her head, worried about recounting anything that far in her past.

"He realized that by the time you came to Sunnydale, you had already lived a lifetime of all that. But none of us, even Buffy, hell even Giles, was aware enough to realize that."

Faith didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded and took a long drink of beer.

"I mean, we forgave Buffy for all sorts of things after her mom died. Xander left Anya at the alter. I . . . I killed a man. But they forgave me. You never really talked about it, but you experienced worse than all that while we were still worrying about acing AP history."

Faith said the only thing she could think of. "I think you were the only one worried about acing classes, Red. I do believe Buffy climbed out a window during a test once." She smiled big at Willow.

Willow laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But you know what I mean."

"I do. And thanks. It feels different, I mean, it feels better than it used to. Which is still weird. But no one's really said it like that before, so, thanks."

"So, do you think you and Buffy are ready?"

"Hell, I don't know. This is weird, Red, even for our lot. I'm just so worried that it's going to ruin everything. And then there's just that neither of us has even been with a girl before. So, we could just - "

"Wait. Did Buffy tell you that?"

"Huh?"

"That she's never been with a girl before?"

"Well, she didn't say it outright, but . . . Wait, you and B? Ya know, I always wondered - "

"No! Not Buffy and me. Eww, just no. It was, um, wow, I thought she would have told you about this, but yeah, she slept with one of the slayers when we were back in the castle in Scotland."

Faith downed the remainder of her beer, shaking her head, but still half smiling. "A slayer, huh? Anyone I'd know?"

And at that was the sound of keys in the door and Buffy bursting through, with a couple reusable bags filled up with groceries.

"Hey guys, didn't know what everyone was in the mood for, so I got makings for a couple different things. I figured we could cook and then - "

Willow and Faith interrupted with laughter. Faith stood up, stretched and walked into the kitchen, her half smile expanding into a full smirk.

"Willow and I were just talking about how much has changed over the years, B. But somehow I feel like your cooking skills have _not_ so much," Faith started, continuing quickly before Buffy could jump in and put words to her pout. "So how about I shower this flight away and I take you out for dinner tonight. Red and I are solid, but maybe I could see everyone else tomorrow, after some food and sleep?"

Willow smiled, "Yeah, you two go out. Giles and I have some work to do tonight anyway. Trying to figure out what kind of tool we're going to end up with and what it might do. You two have fun." Willow hugged Buffy and then Faith and slipped out the front door, leaving the two slayers alone together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Days Ago**

Faith tossed a wet towel into the hamper and re-tied the belt of her bathrobe around her waist. Angel had bought her the silk robe for her last birthday. Faith had promptly thanked him but said she didn't see herself using it. She'd made it almost three decades surviving showers on towels alone. Things even as simple as robes were a frivolous waste for other people. However, as she laid back in bed and ran a hand across her stomach, she found there were now a few luxuries she could allow herself.

Ever since returning to Sunnydale for the assist on the right side of an apocalypse, Faith had been taking small steps toward a normal life. Well, as normal as it could get being a slayer living in a magical world with brand new magic and undeveloped, volatile rules governing everything supernatural. Some steps had included apologies to people she'd wronged, like Riley. Bringing Giles back was a thank you she didn't know how to say any other way. But most of the progress she was making was internal, was coming to terms with her shitty life _and_ the poor decisions she had made. Movement forward was measured in every person she could forgive for making things hard, including herself.

Faith's phone rang, snapping her out of her love affair with the silk. She grabbed her new smartphone, took the couple seconds she always did to figure out how to answer the damn thing, slid a finger across the screen, and said hello.

"Hey, Faith?"

"B, hey, how goes it?"

"Oh you know, vampires advocating for the rights of the undead, the occasional three story monster from the depths of hell, trying to find cute rainboots in a women's size six."

"So, everything's normal," Faith chuckled, "To what do I owe the pleasure, then?"

"Ya know, funny you should put it that way…" Buffy trailed off.

Faith waited for Buffy to continue, but upon hearing nothing said, "Hey, B, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Ok, so you know how we're trying to rewrite the rules of magic?"

"Because you and Angel had space sex and created a new universe that had to be ended by destroying old magic?" Faith couldn't help herself.

"You know what, this was a mistake, forget I ever - "

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry. It was supposed to be funny, it wasn't."

"No, I'm sorry. We've had a development here, something that can apparently help us write the new rules of magic, which we really need help with."

"Ok, what is it?"

Buffy told Faith about D'Hoffryn and the tablets, saying it had taken a few weeks to translate them. She mentioned they had just learned the prophecy was made very recently.

"So, like, when?"

"Seven years ago," Buffy said, practically hearing Faith doing the math in her head.

"Ok, so…"

Buffy read the contents of the first tablet to the brunette, "The slayer, formally divided, now one. In the dark is the key. In the light is the means. Restore the balance in flesh, paper, fire."

"I mean, I know I'm the smart one and you're the pretty one, B, but how's about you tell me what you all think that means."

Buffy laughed in spite of herself, thankful for Faith's brevity. "Well, everyone here seems to think it refers to us. Because of the timing. And ya know, I guess our hair colors."

"The light and the dark, I dunno, B? And besides, even if this prophecy was made recently, it could refer to something that doesn't happen for hundreds of years. Why us? Why now?"

"Willow and Giles are in full research mode and they're trying to contact D'Hoffryn to confirm, but Will is pretty sure because of magical, trans-dimensional things I don't understand. She's also pretty convinced, based on the other passages on the tablets, that a large, concentrated amount of sexual energy is needed to make something to help or open a portal where something like that will be waiting," Buffy exhaled in one, long breath.

"Wait, what? _Sexual_ energy?"

"Uh…yeah. The rest of the tablets are filled with dozens of passages from major religious texts, all referring to...umm, sexual acts."

Faith had never been big on solving the mysteries that accompanied her slayer missions. She preferred to pick a side, fight hard and survive if she could. It's what she'd _always_ done, one way or another. But that had gotten her into trouble on multiple occasions, and so part of her growing up these last few years had been taking more of an interest in this crazy world they lived and served in.

"So, am I putting this together correctly, B? Cause I think I'm hearing something, but I ain't gonna be the one to throw it out there and get it totally wrong." She waited.

Buffy sighed in resignation. "You're not wrong, Faith. It seems that this…tool we could really use right now is only accessible through fulfillment of this prophecy. And the only way that'll happen is through the energy of the two original slayers…getting to know each other…in the Biblical sense."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I mean, just, um, wow."

"I know. Look, Faith, I know this is a lot and we're not on the best terms -"

Faith replied quickly and defensively, "I thought we were actually doing okay for once."

Buffy could feel the hurt in the brunette's voice over the line, even 5000 miles away. "We are, Faith, sorry. That's not what I meant."

"No, it's cool, I get it. I just thought, well it's never been good between us, B, but it's better than it used to be." A long second. "Right?"

"You are right, Faith. Which is why I called to tell you about this. I know it's crazy, I haven't really haven't wrapped my head around it yet, but if there's a chance we can rewrite magic without messing it up…"

"Don't have to tell me twice. Took me long enough to get used to afternoon tea and calling fries chips. This new magic has made this place even more foreign. A chance to fix things, to get them right finally, trust me, I get it."

"So, then, you're willing to help?"

"What about us, Buffy?" Faith asked, hoping it didn't sound whiny. "This is the most solid we've ever been, which ain't sayin' much, but I don't know if I could survive starting over from scratch again."

"What makes you think that would happen?"

Faith's voice rose, "What makes you think it wouldn't? It's you and me having sex, B! You think me fucking you six ways from Sunday is going to make this sitch better?" She was worked up now, breathing heavily into her phone.

Buffy blushed at Faith's word choice, but countered, "Ok, look, I haven't had a lot of time to think it completely through, but I figure in the scheme of things, sex is a better alternative to defending a hellmouth or fighting demon gods or any of the other things we usually have to do to save the world."

Faith really couldn't argue with that. "Damnit, I guess that's true. It's just, I've been working for almost four years now to just try and put a dent in everything I have to pay back. With everyone, with you. And just when I feel like I'm starting to get there…I just don't want to lose it all. Again."

Buffy heard Faith. "Look, I really don't know how this will all play out but I can promise you this: I called you so quickly because this is our decision to make together. And no matter what weirdness may result, if you agree to help, it would go a long way in my book toward the debt you think you have to repay."

* * *

 **Present Day**

The two original slayers followed the hostess to the back corner of the small Mission District restaurant. Buffy and Faith had been uncharacteristically indecisive when it came to choosing a place to eat. Faith had deterred to the California native, claiming she'd be happy with whatever Buffy was in the mood for. Buffy found herself worrying that too casual would make Faith think she didn't care, but too fancy would feel romantic and contrived. They settled on a hipsteresque gourmet burger joint.

As they reached the back booth, it became obvious that unless they sat on the same side, one person would be facing nothing but the back corner wall.

"M'lady," Faith offered, holding her hands in a 'go ahead' gesture. She slid in next to the blonde and immediately began scanning a menu.

Buffy considered the brunette next to her as she watched Faith's eyes dart around the menu, sparkling with an excitement reserved for food. Faith seemed relaxed, she seemed happy. Even knowing it had been in act long ago, Buffy couldn't help think back to Faith's arrival in Sunnydale, to moments dancing or sparring. Faith had had a childlike excitement back then, but watching her now simply pick out a burger, Buffy realized that feeling had given way to an actual contentment in the other woman.

It irked Buffy that she hadn't noticed it before. Had it been there after Faith's time in jail? By the time she showed up back in Sunnydale? Or had it developed earlier? Buffy thought back to the body switch, watching Faith in her body doing what could only be described as wailing on herself. Buffy knew she preferred to think Faith had only recently become a fully actualized person, whatever that meant. But somewhere Buffy knew she had ignored Faith's first steps into adulthood in favor of blind emotion as she tackled her own, not uncomplicated life.

Before she could get much deeper in that, a server came around and Faith quickly ordered a couple beers and a super deluxe special with everything. When both Faith and the server looked at her expectantly, she did what she like to call 'panic ordering.

"I'll take a mac'n'cheese burger, please."

Faith collected both menus and handed them away, quickly turning back to Buffy and saying, "Mac'n'cheese burger? You've been living in San Francisco too long."

"What?" Buffy replied defensively, "Everyone likes mac'n'cheese!"

"I don't."

"Impossible!"

Faith waited a beat and just shrugged. Buffy was not deterred.

"How do you not like mac'n'cheese? It's un-American."

Faith figured she'd answer, lest Buffy turn this into an actual 'thing,' "I ate it all the time as a kid. I could make it myself and it was cheap enough that Ma actually kept it in the house."

Buffy almost immediately thought back to Faith surreptitiously stealing her fries her first day in Sunnydale. "I get that. I haven't touched a peanut butter and jelly since elementary school. Probably won't ever again."

Faith turned and smiled at Buffy, knowing she was being nice but appreciating it none-the-less. She had been through too much now and made too much progress toward a good life to dwell, but she was still embarrassed by her childhood. She didn't necessarily _have_ to address it _all_ the time anymore, and she was perfectly fine with that.

Faith suddenly had a single finger up and exclaimed, "Oh, before I forget, B, here." She rummaged through her messenger bag and finally pulled out a few stapled pages which she handed to Buffy.

"What's this?"

Faith took a sip of beer which had just been delivered. "What you asked for. A clean bill of health."

Buffy looked at the papers but didn't really process the text. "Faith," she almost whined, feeling guilty that she hadn't clarified better. "I did want both of us to get checked out, but you didn't have to prove it."

"Eh, it was easy enough."

"That's not the point, Faith. I trust you."

A beat passed. "Say what with the who now?"

Buffy laughed out loud, "I trust you, Faith."

"Wow, well, I don't even know what to say to that. Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to get so sappy so soon. Or at all. Cause I'm not gonna get sappy, ya know, I'm not planning on it."

Faith was smiling like the Cheshire cat by the time Buffy was done rambling. She let Buffy stew in the warmth of her blush for at least a minute while she took a few sips of beer and relished in feeling more together than Buffy for once.

"So, any other rules you want to add to our agreement?" Faith asked.

Buffy slid a finger around the rim of her pint glass thoughtfully. "Ummm…"

"Hey, I'm not saying we need a safe word yet, B," Faith was going to continue but she couldn't help notice Buffy go beat red at the mention of the term. She put a hand on Buffy's shoulder, feeling the heat come through her shirt as she continued with mock seriousness, "Wait, do we need a safe word, B? Cause I was planning on starting more on the vanilla end of things, but if butterscotch's more your style, I'm down for that, too."

Buffy gulped, audibly if you had slayer hearing, but cocked her head to the side, telling Faith with her eyes and smirk to get real. "Faith."

"Hey, I mean, maybe a little role playing would be good for the whole sitch. Instead of slayers Faith and Buffy, we could be old school pirates or I could be a doctor and you could be - ooh, do you still have your cheerleading outfit?"

Buffy deadpanned, "No. Remember that time Sunnydale collapsed into a crater?"

"Well, we could hit a costume shop, Halloween is coming up and you'd probably look great as a - "

"No!" Buffy laughed, incredulously.

"Ok, ok. I won't push, but seriously it might make things more fun."

Buffy only raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, it'll be fun no matter what. Just sayin', we could try to make it more of a game, might just make it easier." She paused thoughtfully and took a long swig of dark beer. "I just want you to be ok. You know, after."

Buffy, who had been taking slow sips, gulped and tried not to falter. "I appreciate that Faith, but I'll be fine. And so will you. I don't need costumes, safe words or handcuffs."

Faith put her hands up in mock surrender, "Alright, B, sorry. I know you're not into that stuff."

The server arrived with their burgers, nearly making Faith miss the full face and neck blush that set into Buffy's features, turning her alabaster skin a deep shade of pink. Faith didn't waste a beat, "Ok, spill."

Faith took a big bite of burger as Buffy popped a fry in her mouth, delaying her response to Faith's inquiry.

"Oh, come on, share. We're gonna get real close this week. Might as well trade some stories."

"Faith…"

"Fine, it's cool, B. I'm mostly kidding anyway, we ain't gotta get all buddy buddy."

"No, it's not that!"

"It's really ok, B. I'm just busting your chops. You ain't gotta - "

"Spike."

"Hmm?" Faith said through a mouthful of burger.

"Spike. He's the one I...with the handcuffs...and other stuff. We tried other stuff."

Faith watched the deep breaths rise and fall in Buffy's chest; she knew the blonde was trying to share, to give Faith something.

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, hmm."

"No follow up comment?"

"Nah. I was just hoping to hear the story about the other slayer you boinked back in Scotland."

Faith wasn't sure if she'd actually ever seen a spit take, but watching beer spray out of Buffy's mouth was worth whatever beating would surely follow. A slayer sized slap on the shoulder was, however, tempered by a full throated laugh.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"A little witch may have spilled."

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill her!"

"To be fair, she thought I already knew."

Buffy dropped her head into her hands; she sighed exaggeratedly.

Faith got nervous. "Not that she thought I knew because I had said anything. I mean, I didn't repeat anything you've said lately. I mean, she didn't assume. She just kinda said something and...so...yeah."

Faith first realized she was scared of messing up the objective of this mission. That scared her. She then realized she was also scared of messing this up with Buffy. That scared her more. There was a huge part of her, she knew, that wanted the closeness, the intimacy this necessity would provide. She was just starting to understand this, and it scared her on every level on which her brain was processing it.

A beat, then two. Three, four and five. A breath.

"Wow. You ramble more than the witch."

Faith was too happy to see Buffy snap back to form a retort. She replied instead, "She doesn't seem to ramble that much anymore actually."

Buffy turned and the two slayers locked glances. "You know, you're right. She really doesn't ramble anymore. Not since…"

"She started dancing to the beat of a different drum?" Faith offered. "Speaking of which, how did you end up…?"

"The world had almost ended. Again. And... I don't know, it was cold and drafty in that castle?" Buffy gave Faith her best doe eyes before giving up. "I was lonely and unsure of everything, including myself and she was in love with me. It was easy. It was temporarily satisfying. And wrong."

"Because she was - "

"Because I broke her heart. I took advantage and everything about it was self serving."

"You've grown, B."

"Yeah, well. I still haven't managed to make it work. I kind of thought for a second that another slayer could handle me, would understand me, what we were working for, what the nitty gritty of the life looks like. Other new slayers are managing full lives, some in relationships, but...I'm pretty sure I'm unhandleable."

"Nah, B. You and me, we come from a different time. It wasn't the same when it was just us."

"Yeah, we're the old lady originals."

Faith laughed, but couldn't help realizing they were almost talking seriously. "But for real, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Come on, B. You're coming to the table with knowledge I don't have. Share."

"You've never? With a girl?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, I would have thought."

"Yeah, I know my reputation."

"Fine. It was...well, kinda the same...but I guess different."

"Wow, descriptive. I know I didn't help, but you sure you graduated high school, B?"

"Ok, it was kinda like, all the acts of the play were different. Very... very different. But you still get tickets, find seats, get lost in a story and leave mostly satisfied with a lot to think about. So yeah, there was a lot of new, but at the end, the first time two people have sex, it's always a little fun and exciting, a little nerve wracking just being naked in front of each other, a little weird and awkward, and a little amazing."

"Wow. Ok, then. So Buffy and Little Women are apparently, what did you used to say, mixy things?" Faith looked ahead and finished off her beer as she felt a fry hit the side of her head. She turned.

"Ok, this is how it's gonna go, lesbo?"

Buffy grabbed a small handful of fries, intent on smooshing them into the brunette's face. Faith simultaneously opened her mouth and grabbed Buffy's wrist, steering the fries into her mouth. She used her tongue to manipulate the glob of food, taking a couple evil seconds to let it ghost over the blonde's fingers. Buffy's eyes widened, but only for a fraction of a second. As she pulled her now clean fingers out of Faith's mouth, she pulled them along her lips and gave the other slayer a coy smile.

Faith was about to say something. She hadn't quite thought what it should be yet, but she loved seeing Buffy like this. Happy, flirty, bold. She thought back to a handful of moments before everything turned to shit. She was going to say something suggestive, it was her comfort zone, but now she felt like she should apologize. She wasn't even sure where she should start, but now seemed as good a time as any.

 _Maneater_ suddenly began playing. Faith's eyes widened as Buffy pulled her ringing cellphone from her purse and answered it. She saw Buffy's eyes widen with attention as she rattled off a few affirmations. Faith looked on expectantly as the call ended, annoyed and relieved at once.

"We gotta go. D'Hoffryn finally showed up and he's got info for us."

"Alright, Blondie. Let's motor!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Days Ago**

"Hello?" Faith waited a few seconds. "Hello?" She double checked the name on her phone. "B? You there?" She heard a couple breaths across the line and started to get worried. "Buffy? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"WHAT'S YOUR LAST NAME?" Buffy suddenly shouted into the phone.

"What?" Faith reacted, moving her phone a couple inches from her ear.

"What's your last name? I can't sleep with someone and not know their last name."

Faith quickly recognized the slightly slurred, slightly aggressive speech of the intoxicated and nodded to herself. "Uh, Lehane, B. My last name is Lehane."

"La Hane?" Buffy tried it out.

"Yeah, L-E-H-A-N-E. Lehane."

"Hmm, that's not what I expected. I don't know what I expected, but that wasn't it."

"Well, it was my asshole father's name, so it don't mean that much to me. Don't know, sounded like any other Irish name back in Boston."

"You're Irish? You don't have red hair," Buffy sounded, getting louder with each word.

Faith was taking everything in stride. Buffy was obviously drowning some stress tonight; Faith didn't mind spending some time calming the blonde girl's nerves.

"Actually, I've been learning more about my background living over here. Turns out red hair is mostly Scottish. Irish is more dark brown and black."

"I like your hair."

"Ha-ha, well, uh, thanks, B."

"No, really. I was always jealous of you, and you seriously look better every time I see you. Especially your hair."

"Thanks, B, but you know you're not really lacking in the looks department, right?"

"Pssshhh!" Faith was certain Buffy had just showered her phone screen.

"Buffy, you're hot and you know it."

"Yeah, but I was never as hot as you. You're dirty hot, like you know how to do things hot."

"Ok, how much have you had to drink tonight, B?

"What? I dunno what you're talking about."

"It's ok, I get it. You're nervous and stressed. This is big stuff here. I mean, not as big as some other shit we've been through, but it's still major. I get relaxing with a drink or two."

"I'm sorry, Faith. I shouldn't have called."

"Hey, it's fine. I mean it. Look, let's just talk, ok? What are up to?"

"Um, drinking wine."

"Besides that."

"Not much. Cleaned my apartment today, went shopping. Tried to distract myself but no one was around. Willow and Giles are trying to contact D'Hoffryn. Xander is out on a date. Spike is trying to organize the neighborhood vampires. He says it's so we can live here more safely, but I think he gets off on being some kind of moral leader."

Faith chuckled, "And you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Hey, I do not get off on - "

"So what does get you off then?" Faith asked.

Buffy wanted to snap a quick retort, but the wine in her system had degraded the part of her that usually played contrarian to Faith's tendency toward innuendo. The brunette's voice had dropped in register, which Buffy thought may have helped.

Faith winced at the silence, she had gone too far. "Sorry, it was just a joke."

Buffy found her voice and countered, "You wanna know what turns me on Faith, what gets me off?"

It was Faith's turn to be surprised.

She had explored her own sexuality over the years, tried a number of things. Some experiences were back in the day, when sex was a means to rebel, and some new things had happened more recently, as she tested the realm of healthy human interaction. Sex was actually something she usually got right, even back in more tumultuous years. She had long ago figured she would end up with a girl at least once, but never imagined it would be Buffy Summers.

Buffy had a pretty face and a body for days, not to mention slayer stamina and confidence. But Faith had always actively tried not to think about Buffy's sexuality. Between showing up in the middle of Angel drama to bad decisions with the college beefcake to the complications surrounding Spike at the almost end of the world, Buffy's romantic entanglements never seemed to mean good things for Faith. Thinking about Buffy having sex used to just make Faith angry.

But hearing Buffy play along, knowing the blonde's energy was focused on her, gave Faith the chills. She was suddenly excited. Sure, this was promising to be the most awkward morning after ever, but if it had to be this way, Faith figured she could do worse.

"Well, yeah, B. If I'm gonna make your bell ring, I ought'a know how to get the job done right."

"Well…" Buffy suddenly snapped back to a more sober reality and didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"It's cool, B. We'll figure it out, I've got faith in us."

"And pretty soon, I'll have a little Faith in me," Buffy let slip.

Faith waited a half second before losing it and dissolving into belly laughs. She had long ago braced herself for anything that could come out of Buffy's mouth as a matter of self preservation, but her efforts were usually reserved for insults and slander. Buffy listened for a few seconds, momentarily pondering whether she had ever heard Faith laugh out loud like this. And then she joined in. It took a full minute before either woman was fit to return to the conversation.

"Sorry, Faith. Actually, I'm not. Maybe we just need to lighten this situation up. Just take it for what it is and not think so much."

"Now you're taking a page from the Book of Faith Lehane."

"We'll be fine."

"We will."

"We'll just do it and get whatever it is we're supposed to get. And after we'll just…be…fine."

"We will be fine, Buff. And look, there are probably some things we could do to make the day after a little easier. You know, from the girl who's probably had a couple more one night stands than you."

"What do you mean? What kinds of things?"

"Well, uh, rules maybe. Like things we're ok doing and things that are off-limits. This way there are no slip ups or, like, doing something in the heat of the moment just cause you think you should. Or cause the double H's are too strong."

Buffy giggled, "Yeah, ok. We can do that. How about . . . rule one, and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, I say we both come to this with clean bills of health. I know, at least, I've been with someone since the last time I dragged myself into a doctor."

"Nah, B. That's a good one, no prob. Alright, rule two. If at any point during the deed, one of us ain't feeling it, we stop. We commit to staying in as long as the benefits of getting this thing outweigh any crap we're feeling. Either of us can tap out at any point, no questions asked, no guilty consciences."

Buffy knew that one was for her. She took a risk, "Rule three, when I see your scar, I'm going to need a minute because I don't know how I'm going to react to seeing your scar."

"Heh, no worries there. Slayer healing, it's actually barely visible anymore. Might not even be able to find it."

"I'll be able to find it."

A short pause and a breath.

"Ok, ok. I can give you whatever time you need."

"Anything else? I like this whole I go then you go, makes me feel less needy."

"Ha-ha, how bout this? If I rock your world, we go for round two and I get bragging rights over Angel."

"Faith! You can't -"

"Joking, Blondie. Well, not about the -"

"Nope! Don't finish that sentence."

"Ok, well I don't think I have anything else right now, but we got a couple more days til I'm in Cali."

"Ok, yeah. And we can talk more when you're here. There's time for us ease into this once you get to California."

"Sounds good, Blondie. See you soon."

"Night, Faith."

"Night, B."

* * *

 **Present Day**

Quick reunion hugs had been given, much to Faith's surprise. Willow, again, along with Xander, Giles, and Andrew had come and wrapped at least an arm around the brunette, welcoming her back to California. It was the hardest to see Giles again, Faith thought, so soon after he had decided to come back to the states. More so there was a profound sense of loss as she tousled 'Little G's" hair and longed for the closest thing to a parent she ever had.

Faith finished the receiving line at Buffy's apartment, thankful Spike was out for now. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him yet. She was not, however, feeling all that stellar standing before the former head of the vengeance demons, D'Hoffryn. The old demon had a powerful presence. And a particular smell.

D'Hoffryn studied Faith looking her over as if forming a judgement as to her universal worth. "You are the other slayer. In fact, the original slayer lines runs through you still."

"Uh, yeah." She winced at her language choice.

"You have power."

"Yeah, the usual. Vampire tingles, super hearing that makes libraries seem like rock shows, hero complex."

"No, you misunderstand, child. Not powers. Power. The magic in this world may be new and unformed, but that only means that rules are pliable, boundaries movable. Power has not been made less or more, it is only in flux. The old ones retain much still. As does the slayer line. And I see most of it within you. It is intriguing. It will continue, however, to ebb and flow until a new matrix settles."

"Well that's what we're here for, right?" Faith said, trying to shrink back into the crowd.

"We have the chance to acquire a tool to...align the matrix. The details of which, have much to do with the power which creates them. It is not unimportant."

"Well, double negatives aside, I think I got it. Slayer power, still good. Which _is_ good, cause that's all I'm about these days. Paying it back, balancing it out." She didn't know too much about D'Hoffryn; Angel had attempted a primer before she left England, but she had honestly tuned him out five minutes into an hour long lesson. She did, however, feel instinctively that she did not want to be on his bad side.

This statement, given under what looked to be moderate distress, did not go unnoticed by Buffy. All about the good deeds, indeed.

"You will choose how these rules are rewritten. In who you are, in what you will." He reached a hand out to her upper chest.

"Hey! No freebies! Well, except for Buffy, I guess."

The group, which had been listening to the somewhat tense exchange, breathed a soft laugh.

"Slayer, I do not possess genitalia you could even understand. I feel turmoil in you. Old wounds, scars. Rage, jealousy, fear. There is a darkness still, however tempered," D'Hoffryn considered her carefully.

Buffy barely caught a twitch in Faith's eyes, but with that she half expected to brunette to drop to her knees in submission and penance.

D'Hoffryn continued, "You would make a fine replacement for my Halfrek - "

"Ok," Buffy interjected, thinking quickly, "We were told there was more information on the tablets, on how to do this all."

The tension in the room broke like a summer thunderstorm. D'Hoffryn took a bothered breath, clasped his hands ceremoniously and smiled. "Ah yes, I was hoping you'd work this out on your own, but seeing as how the witch and the tiny watcher - "

"Hey!"

" - have been calling non-stop, I concluded you have not."

Willow jumped in, "We know some of it. We figure the two original slayers need to come together, as one. The passages all refer to sex, so we figure sexual energy will give us something, maybe open a conduit of some kind. You mentioned the rules, although we're not quite sure how all this connects to that. And what kind of a timeline we're on! Do we only have one shot at this?"

"And that is why I am here tonight. Although I assumed the witch and tiny watcher - "

"Hey!" Giles defended in an unintended whine.

" - were smarter. The light and the dark."

Willow nodded, "Yeah, Buffy and Faith."

"Oh, how I wish my Anyanka were still here. You mortals are so dense."

"Hey!" It didn't sound any better the third time. It did not help that Giles' formerly stern face reenacted by a 12-year old only looked like a pout.

"The world slayer automatically gets us both of us, you're both the slayer. Together. The light and dark gives the _when_. And the remainder points to a restoration of the balance in this universe. The balance is what we currently lack. Honestly, this lot."

"The moon!" Willow exclaimed, shaking her head, "Full moon and new moon."

Andrew chimed in, "That does make sense. Plus, Buffy's so totally a bottle blonde."

As Buffy scowled at the least likely member of the gang, Xander pulled his phone out and within a few touches of a button informed the group, "And the full moon's...tonight." He smiled in spite of the information; he loved when technology evened the intellectual playing field.

Buffy suddenly snapped back into the conversation. "Wait, what? Tonight?"

D'Hoffryn considered her, seemingly less enthralled by what he saw than when he looked at Faith. "Yes. That is why I wasted the energy to visit." He looked back to Faith, eyes drawn like a magnet. "I have a great stake in how these rules are rewritten. All the Old Ones do. I trust this group in your intentions, but not now, it seems, in your execution. I will be back."

And he was gone.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Language!" It was instinct, Willow reasoned to herself as she winced at her automatic reaction to bad language from a child. "Sorry."

"Faith, are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Dude's intense, but seems fine. I mean, he gave us this info, he's lettin' us do the rule book thing. And you guys said he's been pulling for the good guys since the whole Twilight thing, right?"

"Yeah, but he's still a demon. And I didn't like the way he was looking at you. Plus, he was Anya's old boss!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I forget you weren't around for certain things."

"Uh, B. I wasn't around for most things. I mean, heard some stuff from Big A, but I was gone for a lot of seasons. Lots of springs, ya know, when you lovebirds were busy with vampires and robots and witches and demons. God, that makes drummers seem like a good choice."

Buffy froze, suddenly unable to read someone she honestly thought she knew better. And then she understood that she actually could. She did know the girl standing in front of her.

"Well, remind me to tell you about the time Xander thought Sunnydale would look better as Rydell High."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"So, can we trust this guy? At least for now, maybe until we know he's up to something? Seems scary not to risk it, the magical world is coming apart at the seams."

"I still don't completely trust him, but yeah, I guess we don't have much of a choice. I mean, we do, but what if we're wrong? I don't want to - "

"Guys!"

The slayers both turned, suddenly aware that Giles, Willow, Xander and Andrew were staring at them.

"Hey, Rizzoli and Isles!" Andrew chimed in, so happy that the group had called him back from vacation early for this 'very obviously gay' mission. "Did you get that?"

"Get what, geek Tim Gunn?"

Andrew crossed his arms and tightened his facial expression. "That you and Buffy have to make like Thelma and Louise tonight or we don't get the second ghostwriter hint in the 'Magic For Dummies' book."

"Wait, I thought we had to boink, not drive off a cliff together?"

"I mean be super secretly gay for each other even though it is never directly referenced."

Andrew still didn't know whether to trust Faith but a) he figured with his past he couldn't judge anyone else and b) he desperately wanted to believe in a love story for Buffy. She deserved it, he thought.

"Calm down, Andrew. Despite what D'Hof said, we're not all that dense. We got it." She turned to Buffy, "We got it?"

Buffy's eyes couldn't quite settle on Faith, or anything really for that matter. "Yeah, we're good, we're fine, we've got this. Me and Faith. Faith and I, I mean. I never know which is right. I probably should have tried harder back in high school. But I was busy kissing vampires and killing demons and crawling out classroom windows during chemistry tests."

Buffy stopped when she realized everyone was staring at her, worried expressions not well hidden. Why was nothing in her life private? Losing her virginity, her only child status, her mom, and even her life all happened on stage in front of this group.

Willow watched as Buffy started to panic, the rambling the first indication. Even now, she felt responsible any time one of the Scoobies rambled. She had passed on her awkwardness over the years, it seemed, to her. But, more importantly, Willow watched Faith square herself in front of Buffy and gently grab her upper arms. She was softly talking to Buffy, low enough that it was not audible above the shuffling of the nervous crowd. Not without slayer hearing, at least. Faith seemed to be punctuating her sentences with a quick rubbing motion on her arms. Buffy seemed to calm into the brunette's touch until she slowly began nodding her head and then turned to walk down her hallway, out of sight.

Faith turned back to the group, feeling the stress weighing them down, "Ok, well unless anyone here knows how to alter lunar cycles, I think it's time I gotta kick you all out."

"Well, I did once read - "

"No, Willow." There were several voices.

"Just kidding, guys."

"Actually, Will, could you stay just a second."

"Sure," she replied, as the rest of the boys nodded, gave small waves and moved out the door. Giles couldn't seem to make eye contact as he awkwardly tripped through the threshold.

Buffy came back to the living room, arms full of weapons, to see Faith and Willow talking, smiling. Willow hugged Faith and walked over to Buffy.

"Have fun, Buff. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. But definitely do all the things I would!"

Buffy laughed, thankful for Willow's brevity in that moment. "Thanks, Will. I'll try."

Willow left and Buffy shut the door behind her. She turned slowly back around to her slayer sister. "You meant what you said?"

"You know it, girlfriend. Let's go patrol and slay some shit!"


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE DAY AGO**

"Why hello, Faith."

"Hey, Andy."

"How nice of you to call. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I'm calling to see if maybe you had any insight into this prophecy thing."

"Ah, yes. I'm so glad they called me. I mean, I was enjoying myself on vacation, I met a real life Portland lumberjack. And not just the hipster-type. But I like that they included me. I'm finally a valued member of the group and I -"

"Uh, Andy? That's great and all, but do you know anything? Have any extra info? I'm just trying to cover my bases before I get onto that plane."

"Sorry."

"So you got nothing?"

"No, sorry for the tangent. Your welcome, actually."

" _I'm_ welcome?"

"No. You say thank you."

"Huh?"

"You say thank you because I did find something. I was doing some light reading of volumes 3-8 of Anti-Harmonic Dimensions with fully translated appendices."

"Nerd."

" _And_ I managed to find something. It was another prophecy calling for this prophecy and two other prophecies."

"This conversation is already giving me a headache."

"The first one pointed to the end of the world and the hands of the slayer and a vampire. The second one spoke of the rebirth of the world at the hand of the slayer and a witch. And the third foretold of the balance of the new world at the hands of two slayers."

"So this stuff was already prophesied?"

"No, these were predictions of the prophecies. I know it's confusing, but think of this info as a general outline, with the prophecies containing the specific instructions."

"Ok. The first two then, there were actually prophecies for those?"

"Probably. But I don't think we ever got to see them. Sometimes prophecies aren't made in front of people or aren't recorded. We don't value seers as much as we used to, it's a shame really. Did you know that tribal shamans were the first cross dressers and many were probably gay?"

"Can't say that I did. So this last saving the world prediction is the only one we got instructions on?"

"It seems to be so. Another part of these texts talks about the need for prophecies in general. You see, sometimes the universe is on track and things happen like they should. And sometimes, something throws off the balance and the universe needs to make sure it's corrected. The Powers That Be can intervene or a representative can be sent. Or a prophecy can be made and give instructions to those involved. It helps set things back on track."

"So this is all real?"

"It appears so. The prediction in my book is old, but gets validated every thousand years or so."

"Oh, good to know."

"It lends validity."

"Well, alright then. Guess I gotta go through with it then. Wish me luck."

"Oh, Faith why so nervous? This has to be better than fighting demons and continuously closing hellmouths, no?"

"I dunno actually. It's just...it's like, I've worked really hard for B not to hate me. Worried this is gonna ruin it."

"Hey, now. I get it. But, see, you have a chance to do something good here. Really good, if the footnotes at the end of Volume 4 can be believed. And important, if what I'm reading is correct. And each good thing you do brings you closer back into the group. Take it from a reformed supervillain, it gets better."

"Didn't I reform, like, years before you?"

"A trivial matter, really, don't you think, honey?"

"How did you not know you were gay?"

"I am not the one about to go to a California clam bake with my ex-arch nemesis in the hottest sapphic set up of the century!"

"Ok, I'm done."

Wait, Faith!"

"..."

"Faith! Faith?"

"..."

"Yay, my first gay drama!"

* * *

"What kind of tips, Buffy?"

"You know, Will, tips on how to do stuff. Girl-type stuff."

"Well, buddy, as much as I'm honored that you'd come to me for advice, shouldn't you already know a thing or two from sapphic seduction 101?"

"Oh yeah. That."

"Yeah, that time you've already slept with a girl."

"Yeah, well, that was only once."

"Twice."

"Twice, right. But I still didn't do that much. She did more things than me."

"She did more things than you? What does that mean?"

"I went along for the ride. But Satsu was like the director, I was just following along. At times, I was even more like the audience. I should have learned more."

"Haha, Buffy calm down. I'm sure you'll be fine. You know, it is kind of funny that both girls you'll have slept with are slayers. You totally have a type."

"I do not have a type."

"Sure ya do. Slayer girls. You're slayersexual."

"I hate you."

"Someone was handing out flyers of newly accepted PC terms on the corner the other day. With vamps, demons and the rest all public now, there are all kinds of new relationships out there. The term allsexual was on the list. As in, attracted to everything in the universe."

"I guess sleeping with vampires is old hat, then?"

"And werewolves. We're so twentieth century. The future is now."

"This is not how I pictured my life when I was writing the names of the New Kids on the Block all over my notebook in middle school."

"Would you really change it, though?"

"...No...Hey, you're distracting me! You are supposed to be giving me advice!"

"Buffy, I could give you technical advice all day, but it would be like trying to teach you magic through lecture. At a certain point, you just have to open yourself up to the experience and feel it out."

"You're useless."

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but how things go between you and Faith will mostly depend on how you each come to the table. And by table, I mean bed. Unless you want the table, because sometimes that's fun, too."

"Seriously, not helping."

"Good sex is about being honest and listening and feeling comfortable and...you already know all this. I understand being nervous, but you're not inexperienced. I'm sure it'll be just fine."

"But what if fine isn't good enough?"

"For Faith?"

"What? No, for the spell. What if we're not good enough to make it work?"

"In my professional opinion as a gay witch, I think you'll be just fine. Faith probably has enough sexual energy to make this thing work all on her own."

"Willow!"

"Just saying. You know, I was obviously just as mad at her back in high school as the rest of you, with all the bad decisions and taking me hostage and whatnot. But looking back with some hindsight, Faith may have been my root. She is ridiculously hot."

"That she is."

"Just talk to her, Buffy. She's a different person and is probably just as nervous about this whole thing."

"We have been talking, actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, that's thing. I started by convincing her that this will be so much easier than battling to close a hellmouth, but now she seems way more confident than me."

"Well, she probably hasn't completely lost the whole overconfident compensation thing. She's grown, but it's an easy crutch."

"She made us make rules. Like, so no one gets hurt afterward."

"Wow. That's actually hot."

"Not helping."

"Relax, have some fun, enjoy yourself. You're both young, hot slayers. You're going to have some great gay sex and help save the world. It's going to be fine. It'll probably actually be pretty good."

"Yeah...yeah, it probably will be."

* * *

"Like I said, if you have to - "

"Do I have another choice, really? I think I've used up all my selfish choices already."

"You always have a choice."

"I can't be the one to say no. They're tryin' to make the world a better place. How am I supposed to say, 'No, sorry, think I'm gonna sit this one out'. I sat out all the battles in the hospital and in jail! I let Buffy face super demons and psycho kids and hell gods alone because I was too wrapped up in my own shit. I fucking let Buffy die!"

Faith was standing now, arms enunciating her admissions enthusiastically. She stared at Angel, sitting too calmly in a chair before her in the London townhouse they shared. Faith hadn't meant to tell Angel, had purposefully avoided the conversation hoping to deal with it after the fact. She had enough on her mind and besides, what was that saying about asking for forgiveness over permission?

"You're being dramatic, now. That wasn't your fault."

"Tell me that whole sitch wouldn't have looked a lot different with twice the number of slayers." She knew she was pushing statistics there, but things were unexpectedly tumbling out of her. She was suddenly engaged down a road of thought that she did not feel especially like sharing with Angel. She wasn't ready, for one, and she needed all her focus to deal with this Buffy prophecy situation. But Angel had overheard a bit of her phone conversation and had asked a question. If she could have been vague about the upcoming trip and then had a heart to heart with Angel afterward, that would have been ideal. But she figured there was no good in lying to him.

"First, you didn't let Buffy die - "

"I did though. You know, I knew when she died. Before you visited and told me. Had a dream, woke up all sweaty and fucked up. Couldn't tell how, but I knew." Faith was pacing now, worked up. Faith still didn't believe this whole thing would be good for her and Buffy; she wanted to say no but didn't know how. Didn't think she could.

"That still doesn't make it your fault."

"Doesn't matter. I should have been there, but I wasn't. I wasn't there for enough of it. But, I'm here now and I can't say no anymore." She couldn't say no. That was her reasoning, that was her wall to put her back up against. She didn't want to dig past the need, into the want, and she didn't really have to. No one would question her need for commitment to the good side. This she knew.

"You can and I think you should."

"What?"

"I don't think this is a good idea. There are other resources we can tap to help with the magical rulebook, this is only one option."

"And it doesn't seem like pissing away an easy opportunity?"

"Not if it means you have to do this. Like I said, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Look, you know Buffy's been with other people since you, right? Or what, you just don't trust me with her? Think the idea is to rub up, not rub off on her."

"Faith!" Angel stood, his voice booming suddenly. Faith nearly jumped out of her skin. "This isn't about Buffy. It's about you. The road to redemption is long and winding and difficult. It's hard enough without putting yourself in tough situations. You are trying to rebuild a relationship that was tenuous at its best. On top of building your own life after a lot of tough stuff and bad decisions. This is about you, not me. Not even Buffy, dammit."

Faith stopped pacing now. She wasn't sure whether she was looking for Angel to talk her out this or not. She wasn't sure if there was anything he could say that could make her feel better or worse. She vaguely realized that he was trying to help, but she didn't know what could help.

"Look, if I do this, if we do this, and it works or whatever, I could actually help make this place better. I'm hoping whatever weird stuff may come out of it will be easier to forget if we're in a world where we don't have to fight for our lives every other week. I can deal with a setback in my personal development if it means all that for the world. If it means that for Buffy."

Angel turned his head and looked at Faith for a long time. Or maybe Faith just felt time differently than Angel. He seemed to be staring into her. She felt uncomfortable suddenly, she felt scratchy and hot.

"I probably shouldn't, A. For so many reasons. But I'm going to. And if you can't be down with that, then I get it. But . . . you've been good to me. I just want you to know that I'm not gonna hurt her, ok. I want . . . the opposite of that."

"Ok, then."

"Ok?"

"Like I said, if you think think you have to."

"Ok."

"Ok."

* * *

"Hey Xander, is Spike around?" Buffy asked as she pushed open the not quite closed door to the apartment her friend and the vampire shared together.

"Hey, Buff. No, Spike said something a walkabout. Which Urban Dictionary told me involved drugs and communing with kangaroos. Reformed vampire with a soul category aside, the guy's still weird."

"Nah, just English. They speak funny over there. Well, thanks." She started to leave.

"Anything I can help you with, pal? Speaking of funny English things, you ready for Faith to get here tomorrow?"

"I think so. Maybe. No, I'm ready," Buffy sighed. "That's actually why I wanted to talk to Spike. Had a few questions."

"Well, you got questions, I got answers. I am Mister Answer Man, at your service."

"I don't know." Buffy delayed as Xander slung the dishtowel he was holding across one shoulder forcefully and presented himself, cocking his head like the labrador retriever of a person that he was. Buffy had always found him hard to resist. She continued, "Well, these questions were more about people who used to play more on the wrong side of the tracks and what the trek back from the other side is like."

"You still don't trust Faith?"

"You do?"

"I . . . like to think I'm not old yet, but I have lived long enough to know that trust and how we build it, lose it . . . rebuild it . . . it's not that simple. It's also not as simple as 'Faith used to be bad and now she's probably not. And you know that, Buffy, you know you do."

"When did you get smart? Am I the dumb one now?"

"Aww, Buff, you've always got the slayer gig."

"Ha," Buffy deadpanned. Her expression softened, "I know that trust is on a spectrum, and it's fluid. Trust me, it took you a long time to bounce back from that musical nightmare way back when."

"Uh, Buff, you created an entire universe because you were literally the girl my mother warned me about before I started high school. Your space shenanigans created a new universe of demons that threatened our entire plane of existence. In order to stop it, we destroyed magic in the entire universe. And then had to recreate it, which was sloppy. So now we have this wonky world with teenage magic and zompires and a witch who could just as easily start an earthquake as cast a protection spell."

Buffy stared down at her hands, her solidly angry face turned away from Xander's. She knew the reality of the situation she had created, she had chosen. She had talked it through with friends, strangers, with enemies, but no one had put it quite like this before. The whole Twilight situation was complicated, yes, but she couldn't deny the situation they were in was squarely on her shoulders. So in the end, maybe it didn't matter if she trusted Faith or not, she had to do this.

Xander grabbed Buffy's hands that she was suddenly so interested in. "The point is, dummy . . . we still trust you. Because you were a good person before you made the mistake, you understand what went wrong, you're sorry, and next time you'll try harder when it comes to universe creation and destruction."

"Gee, I know I deserve all that. Doesn't make it hurt less."

"But see, if we can do that for you, don't you think it's time to give Faith a chance?"

"You know, that's the odd thing, Faith has been great so far in all of this. She's been rational and sweet and accommodating when I call her drunk and try to be flirty."

"You're flirting with her?"

"Shut up. I'm angry because . . . I mean, I'm confused because . . . because, I feel like I know Faith in my head, but if I really consider her, and everything she's done since Sunnydale went down, she's been . . . "

"A good person?"

"Yeah."

"Why is that so hard for you?"

Buffy considered this carefully; she wasn't sure she had before. "Maybe . . . it's just . . . a lot of the hurt was personal back then. I thought I was getting a partner, I thought I was getting . . . and then I feel like I tried to help, but I didn't really, and definitely not in time . . ."

"It was a long time ago Buffy. A lot of battles have come and gone."

"Yeah, but we've never really addressed it. We've fought alongside a few times, but we've never really hammered it out. Maybe that's the difference. You, me, Willow, Giles, hell, even Andy, we've all talked through our crap."

"Haven't you and Faith been talking about this though?"

"Yeah."

"And it's been good?"

"It has been."

"Then let yourself relax a little, forgive her a little, trust her a little. There's good in her."

"Never thought you'd end up on Team Faith," Buffy laughed a little. She smiled warmly at her friend and continued, "Especially considering your own personal encounter with her."

Xander blushed only slightly but laughed reflexively. "You know, Buff, it wasn't the worst way to lose my virginity."

"No?" Buffy rose an eyebrow, waiting for the punchline.

"I'm serious. She was . . . nice . . . patient . . . took time to teach me things."

"Aww."

"I mean, she kicked me out right after, but, you know."

"Well, mature question answering man, any tips?"

"A gentleman never tells."

"A slayer loves a stubborn informant."

"She was a different person back then." He paused. "But I do remember she was sweeter in bed than I was expecting."

"Wow, aren't you a tender lover."

"Faith is a fighter, she's a slayer, Buffy. She's survived a lot, how often do you think she gets to relax and just be a person, be a girl?"

"Wow, you really are smarter than me. I don't know how to feel about this."

"I know you, Buffy. Give yourself this one. Let yourself trust Faith, even if it's just a little, even if it's just for this."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey folks, this is where the story earns its rating! Enjoy.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

The door crashed inward under the force of two slayers amped up from the hunt. Adrenaline coursed and senses tingled with awareness. Loud, heavy breathing echoed off wood floors and a brick wall. Buffy and Faith crossed the threshold to the blonde's apartment, throwing down weapons and wiping absentmindedly at their coats.

"You, clothes off."

"Not wasting any time, eh, blondie?"

"You are covered in Pymorpha demon goo."

"So are you."

"I'm aware," Buffy laughed, but continued, "Take off everything with goo, go shower. I'll wait in here and hop in after you."

"You know, B, there's always the two birds, one stone - "

"Go!"

Faith looked Buffy square in the eyes. She tossed her coat to the floor, pulled her long sleeve tee and tank top over her head and threw them on top. She popped the button on her pants and slid them off in several less moves than Buffy always needed when removing pants of the skinny variety.

Out of shoes and Buffy still sporting hers, Faith stood barely an inch or two taller than the blonde. Buffy had never noticed how small the other slayer actually was until now. But seeing how Faith lost the glint in her eye after just a second more of contact, Buffy quickly realized that the other girl didn't love standing in front of her without the advantage of some shit-kicking Doc Martens or whatever Faith probably wore now that it was no longer the mid-nineties.

It wasn't until Buffy realized that she was now alone in her kitchen did she realize Faith was already down the hall, the shower being turned on.

 _We just had to check one last crypt. In the only cemetery in this whole neighborhood,_ Buffy thought. _And it just happened to be home to a giant, gooey Pymorpha demon. This is all Faith's fault._

A few minutes later, the brunette emerged from the bathroom and walked toward Buffy's room, passing through the entry to the rest of the apartment on her way. Their eyes connected quickly as Buffy was already looking her way. Faith raised both eyebrows as if to say, your turn, as she propped herself on the door jam. Buffy looked back at Faith, wrapped only in a white towel. Out of some emotion that Buffy could not, or would not name, she froze long enough to wear the brunette out. Faith rolled her eyes and drifted inside the bedroom door.

Faith heard the blonde's footsteps fade and turned around to check out the room. A single nightstand lamp was on in the corner. A few candles were lit around the room. Not enough to evoke a Tom Hanks romantic comedy, but enough to make the space calming. Faith's ipod was plugged into a dock on a dresser and Faith walked over and swiped a few times until there was music. Not too hard, not too fast, but not too precious either. She had loved music as a teenager and had been getting back into it in London. The bed was turned down, simple and inviting.

She threw on a pair of form fitting training shorts, a comfortable thin strapped sports bra and a plain white tank top.

She walked over to the window and looked outside. A fire escape beckoned just beyond the fixture and beyond that was a city that Faith knew little about. She remembered that a part of her had been so excited to end up in California when she was 17. She had wanted to explore the whole coast; from her friends on the street back in Boston she had collected stories of the grunge scene in Seattle, the punk and ska scene down in Long Beach and the mecca that was San Francisco. She'd heard that if you were going to be a street kid, it was a place you could survive.

A period of exactly one cornfield in Nebraska had been the length of the most guilt Faith had experienced up to that point after she had entertained the thought that everything had happened with Kakistos and her watcher so she could make it to California. She had, after training as a slayer for months, felt like an actual superhero for the first time as the Greyhound sped through middle America. She was riding the rails to her destiny.

She had felt so bad for these momentary thoughts that she had quickly downed the three novelty sized bottles of gin she had stolen before hopping the bus. She fell asleep and woke up in Wyoming, wondering what Buffy Summers would be like in person.

The door opened and Faith turned her head to see Buffy slip through the door, her turn to don a white towel and nothing else. Buffy looked as though she was about to look away, blushing out of real or feigned modesty, but she never had the chance. She looked around her bedroom, taking in the scene, one hand securing the knot in her towel.

"Wow, you did all this? Wait, how long was I in the shower?"

Faith laughed, tension she wasn't aware she was carrying dissipating just the smallest amount. "I enlisted a little help from the witch."

"Yeah?" Buffy would have to thank Willow the next time they met. Or yell at her. Depending on how this all went.

"I figured we weren't really planning on tonight having to be the night. Just asked Red to make the place all cozy is all."

Buffy walked over to Faith and stood next to the brunette. They both looked out the window for a few seconds. A neighborhood of storied apartment buildings faced them, some of them their rusted fire escapes painted bright colors. People walked between rooms, silhouettes behind their curtains. Life sounded on the streets but there were other noises, night insects and a light wind through the trees.

"There's part of me that can never believe how much you've changed. Every time I see you since you showed up back in Sunnydale, I'm surprised," Buffy started. She paused, still looking straight out. "But another part of me knows that I never knew you at all. I never bothered to try. I...I liked to think I kept offering help and you kept refusing. But all this talking and thinking this week . . . I never offered until it was too late."

"Go lay on the bed."

Buffy finally turned. Faith met her eyes and smiled, barely but gently. "Just go lay down." And then, when Buffy dropped down to the bed and faced her, "Turn over."

And Buffy did.

Buffy laid on her stomach in her white towel, legs together, hands up near her head. She wasn't sure why she obeyed so easily, but here she was. She heard the wooden floors creak as Faith moved around behind her. She heard the rustling of fabric. She heard her own heartbeat in her inner ears and, with her slayer senses, she head Faith's breathing. Long, metered breaths, easy and relaxed.

Buffy was anything but. Her arm hairs stood on end, the butterflies in her stomach dragging the bile up to her throat. She wanted to bail. She racked her brain for ways they could write magic rules, thinking a last minute idea might keep them from having to go through with this. Buffy heard a soft pop and the muscles in her neck and shoulders tensed, slowly but completely.

"I can hear you thinking. I'm pretty sure the neighbors can hear you thinking."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy said unconvincingly. She felt the bed drop and turned her head toward Faith, now sitting on the edge of the bed, Buffy grateful her queen sized bed put some space between them. Although not that much, truth be told.

"You're tense. It's been a long, crazy week. This whole thing will be way more fun," Faith smiled big, "if you're relaxed. So let me help you." She squeezed some lotion from the bottle she was holding into her hand before Buffy had the chance to respond.

The blonde half smirked, "Well, I guess slayer hands aren't something I couldn't refuse if I tried, right?"

Faith blew warm air over her hands as she gave them couple rubs against each other. She brought her hands down onto Buffy's back. She ran her fingers from spine to shoulders, along the peaks of muscle in her neck, working her thumbs along her shoulder blades. She could feel tendons, piano wire tight. She was firm but careful, deliberate. The muscles did not yield easily, but the blonde did. After a few moments of polite protest, Buffy eased into Faith's hands. Her breath slowed along with her heartbeat.

For the first time since her last margarita in Mexico, Buffy felt herself relax. She felt her guard dissipate; she was with another slayer. Another capable slayer who could control the situation for at least the next few minutes while these knots melted away. Buffy actually wasn't sure if she could tell Faith to stop at this point. Faith hit a knot just under Buffy's right shoulder blade and applied gradually increasing pressure until Buffy went just a bit lightheaded. She wondered how many tension headaches she could have avoided over the years had things gone differently back in high school.

Faith heard just a whisper of a laugh. "Sorry, something tickle?"

"No, just thinking. Sorry."

"I thought I told you no thinking for a bit. Just relax."

"No, it was good thinking actually. This feels amazing."

"Well, it feels like a basic training ropes course, but glad ya like it, Blondie."

Buffy laughed and Faith felt the vibrations through the bed. She shuffled as she put her full weight on the bed, moving closer to Buffy. Her reach was long enough, but this made it easier. She had hoped a massage would be a good lead in to what she and B needed to get done tonight. Willow had said she would leave something appropriate to help. Faith had taken a few extra seconds when the bag the redhead had left had revealed a dozen different lotion choices, from oil she knew Buffy was not ready for, to some homemade magical concoctions that she suspected neither of them were ready for.

She added some more of the only semi-regular lotion in that bag to her hands and began to work lower on Buffy's back. Her fingers edged up against the towel. Slowly, hearing no opposition, she pushed her thumbs underneath, feeling the twitching muscles in the center of the other slayer's back. Buffy rocked side to side.

"Here." She worked the towel loose and pushed it down her back as a direction. Faith smiled, relieved and excited at once. She bit one side of her lip, looking at Buffy and happy that the girl's eyes were closed. Faith gently folded the towel roughly in half, keeping Buffy somewhat covered but exposing her back.

Faith took not her first risk of the evening as she moved to straddle the blonde, resting some of her weight gently on the small part of the towel which covered Buffy's upper thighs. She saw Buffy tense again, so she quickly dropped her hands and dug into the blonde.

Buffy couldn't help it, she moaned into the mattress. The combination of Faith's weight pressed into her and dual pressure points moving along the sides of her spine felt so good. It had been a long time in general for the blonde, and this week of non-stop thought on the subject had not prepared Buffy to be as cool and collected as she wanted to be. She hoped Faith had not heard the quiet noise. There was no reaction, but from Buffy's vantage point, that could be because Faith was giggling behind her.

"Sorry." Why did she say that?

Faith chuckled, "No apologies. That's rule four. My philosophy in bed: laughing is fine, but no apologies for things that make you feel good."

Buffy cocked her head around far enough to catch Faith's glance and smiled. She rested it back down and said, "I like that. I can do that." A beat and then, "But wasn't rule four about round two and bragging rights?"

"Fine. Then that's rule five and now rule six is no talking about Angel in bed. Ever." Faith's fingers worked down to the small of Buffy's back, a light peach fuzz covering two slight dimples. "And hey, I've been tense, too, this week. I always get nervous around all you guys. Probably always will."

"Well, I hope that last part isn't true. And is it too much to ask that one of these times saving the world just involves drinking wine on a hillside in rural Italy?"

"Probably. That does sound nice. What's Italy like?" Faith's fingers ran up against the edge of the towel again. Far enough to know that Buffy wore nothing under the towel. She started doing a once over of everything she could safely reach. Bending up to trace along Buffy's spine to her neck, she leaned over Buffy's backside just a little, just enough.

"It was beautiful, we weren't there long enough. I'd go back in a heartbeat."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Her voice rose as Faith's fingers pushed dangerously far around the curve of her shoulders.

"I've made it to all of the UK, Germany and France, but never Italy."

"I think I want to retire there. And the longer this goes on, the more I'm ready to retire." Buffy's breathing contracted to light puffs as Faith's hands ghosted down her sides. Her relaxation was amping back up to a heightened state. But not to anxiety.

"The more this goes on?" Faith asked, raking her short nails just barely on the skin under the edge of the towel. She followed the almost imperceptible bump of Buffy's tailbone.

"Slaying. It just never ends. I want…" She trailed off.

"Well, slayer, I hope you want something, cause for now, we still have a job to do." She braced a hand on the mattress beside Buffy's head and lowered herself slowly. She waited until her lips were a few inches from Buffy's ear, tiny hairs outlined in the low light of the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, slayer. So whattaya say, wanna save the world?" She dropped a kiss on the back of Buffy's neck. The second kiss she had given the blonde in this dimension. "Again?"

"Yeah."

Another kiss and another. Light, spectral hints of Faith's lips pressed into Buffy's skin, warm but clammy with nerves. Buffy's mouth fell open against the sheets as she felt herself again relaxing into Faith's touch. Minutes passed as Faith slowly, gently explored everywhere she had just touched with her hands again with her lips.

A pinprick of light appeared in the room. If either of the slayers had looked up at this moment, they would have seen nothing, even using their slayer senses. It wasn't just that the bright point was minuscule, even though it was. But it beautifully blended into the night sky beyond the window, a star of the tiniest proportions born right in Buffy's bedroom.

Faith took whichever hand was not supporting her at the time and ran it up and down the blonde's arms, her sides, up into her hair. She lightly grabbed a section of Buffy's hair, not to pull it, just to direct her motion. Faith parted her lips and drug her tongue along the side of Buffy's neck, just firm enough but way too slow. Buffy shuddered underneath Faith, who was more firmly pressed against the smaller girl.

Faith tasted the faint non-flavor of the lotion she'd used, but it wasn't strong or unpleasant. A few more swipes, a few more circles traced, and Faith tasted Buffy, her smooth skin allowing Faith's mouth to glide along her neck. She interrupted the slow pace of the kissing with a quick tug; Buffy tossed her head to the other side, grabbing a bit of sheet as she did. The blonde wore a strained expression, but Faith knew it was not meant to deter.

Buffy felt Faith shift, lost the sensation of weight on top of her. She took a deep breath, one that hitched in her throat when Faith's mouth reappeared on her lower back. For a few moments, it felt like the brunette's hands and lips were everywhere at once. She felt wet and then cool along her spine, a palm rested lightly on the back of her thigh. Fingers walked along her hip, the thin cotton towel atop her skin.

Her towel seemed inadequate. She felt vulnerable but as she waited for the nerves to come on, the most she felt was a blush. Maybe it was a flush. She had passed a threshold of writing this off as an innocent act turned intimate. It was still really only one sided kissing, but each little bridge crossed made it that much easier to march on down to the next one.

Faith listened to Buffy's body. She listened to to Buffy's breathing growing louder. She watched the barely perceptible wave of the blonde's body up against her with every kiss against her back, her shoulders, her neck. She noticed the grip of the fitted sheet in Buffy's right hand, nails scraping the cotton. She read the situation and the elder slayer.

Faith shifted easily and kissed the back of Buffy's left thigh. She licked a small circle and kissed the back of the right. Buffy pressed her forehead into the bed and held still as Faith dotted the backs of her legs with kisses, with a scratch, with a nip of her teeth, with the soothing glance of her lips and tongue. Faith continued back and forth, down, farther down until she reached Buffy's ankles.

"Flip over."

Not the first risk of the night. Not the last.

Buffy acknowledged the request as her head rose, but the rest of her body took a good ten seconds extra to meet the command. She slowly flipped herself over, rolling the half a towel along with her. She propped her head up on a pillow she dragged toward her. Buffy was exposed waist high to Faith; she crossed another threshold of the evening.

Buffy left one hand propped behind her blonde hair, drying in loose waves, as she pulled a another pillow down from the headboard and rested her head. She gave continuing permission with her eyes as she saw Faith wait at the foot of the bed, curled like a cat.

Faith took Buffy's half smirk and dark eyes and pounced. She kissed up Buffy's shins, gently pushed at her knees as her tongue traced muscle and bone. She moved cautiously now that Buffy was watching her every move. She had intended purposefully to allow them both to warm up without being face to face.

She reached her hand up to Buffy's side as she began to move her mouth over Buffy's thighs. Faith swiped her tongue on the inside of the blonde's leg and she just barely let her legs fall further apart. Faith didn't notice until her nose swept along the lower edge of the towel, just barely succeeding in keeping the other slayer modest.

"Buffy."

She looked down at the brunette, seeing her with a question in her eyes. She breathed slowly and deeply, trying to regain a sense of reality.

"Can I?" Faith moved her fingers along the material, nothing insistent, just very, very persuasive.

"Yeah," was the breathy reply. Buffy's hand shot out to grab Faith's wrist as the brunette moved at the first hint of the word. "But you too." A low growl of a command.

Faith looked at Buffy, head beginning to cock. Buffy smiled big, raised an eyebrow and said, "Fair is fair. I can't be the only one naked."

"I suppose not." Faith moved off Buffy and pulled her tank top off.

"You kind of cheated anyway by putting clothes on in the first place."

"Didn't realize that was part of the rules." Faith pulled her simple bra off, her hands crisscrossing to pull it over her head and throw it somewhere in the corner.

"Rule number seven. Equal levels of naked. It's only fair."

Faith shifted her weight to be able to shimmy her short shorts down and off her legs. Even as Buffy was taking in the new sight, she was impressed at Faith's ability to undress while looking unnaturally graceful. Faith, fully naked, however, was a far more impressive sight. Her breasts were round and full, but perky, not as big as she had always thought they were. Her stomach was muscled, but not cut. Buffy's eyes danced downward to take in a patch of dark, nearly black hair between Faith's legs.

"I don't know how I feel about that as a standing rule," Faith said, kissing Buffy's hipbone as she removed the towel, throwing it down to the ground. She bent over and kissed and licked and nipped the skin there, exploring that no man's land between stomach and leg and groin. The smoothest, untouched skin. "But for now, I think I can be ok with it."

Buffy was momentarily overwhelmed with sensations: Faith's tongue edging close to her bikini line, happy she had shaved earlier that day, the air circulating around her legs now that she was completely nude, the soft swipe of Faith's breasts on her thighs as the brunette knelt at her side.

She was overwhelmed but she was energized. Her flush spread down to her chest as she admitted how turned on she was. Faith was taking her time, having moved slowly to the point that they were both naked in bed, without Buffy quite realizing how they got there. The blonde took a long, slow breath, filling her lungs and calming her heartbeat. She heard the beat of the music playing in the background, some kind of slow electronic music. Buffy liked it.

A star of light in the corner of the bedroom grew into a moon. A bright glow emanated, adding a glimmer to the soft light in the room.

She focused in on the things Faith was doing with her hands and her mouth. The things Faith was doing to her belly button, her hip bones, her thighs. Faith was doing all the right things. _She's doing all the things_ , Buffy thought. _She's doing more things than me_.

"Come here," Buffy rasped out.

Faith's head shot up at to look at Buffy, unused to hearing the slayer's voice drop so low. She cocked her head, Buffy wanted her to stop? Wasn't Buffy enjoying this? Was she going to bail out? Maybe she was moving too fast. Or slow.

Buffy tugged at Faith's arms, ran a hand down her side and hips and pulled at Faith's left leg until the brunette took the hint and moved to straddle the blonde again. As she did, Buffy sat up most of the way, maneuvering Faith into her lap. They readjusted their combined weights and sat for a few moments facing each other.

"Thought I'd lost you there for a moment," Faith challenged Buffy's dry drawl.

Buffy sat a half head shorter with Faith perched on her thighs. The brunette sat back on her shins, letting her weight shift onto Buffy's lap gradually. The two slayers were close, nearly face to face for the first time. Faith watched Buffy run a hand through her hair, now almost dry. Her other hand reached around to Faith's back, suring her balance.

"No, I'm here, no worries," she said slowly, seeming to choose her words carefully. Or she was just lost a little in the moment. "I just figured I should be a more active participant."

"Oh, ok."

Buffy rubbed her hand experimentally up and down Faith's back. "Ya know, best chance to get this whole thing right."

Faith leaned into the touch just slightly. She felt a little more exposed now, thighs spread over Buffy's, feeling the air move down below. A slight pause in the action was enough to make Faith just a little bit nervous. As much as she could tell Buffy to stop thinking, she couldn't turn her own head off. Focusing on the blonde gave her something to do, a job to get done. Sitting like this made the encounter very...personal, very intimate. The blonde was doing her best to keep her gaze at above Faith's shoulders. It dropped to Faith's chest, very close to the blonde's face, a couple times, but no where else. Faith felt hot.

"And this may not be drinking wine in a cafe in Naples at night watching the stars, but you're making it a whole lot better than fighting to the death in a hellmouth," Buffy giggled just a little bit. She was committed. They'd made it this far, might as well ride it out. So to speak.

Faith almost didn't catch the comparison, zeroed in to Buffy's hands on her back and now arms. "Mmm, better than a hellmouth? Will you write that in your Yelp review?"

Buffy laughed out loud; she briefly realized she'd laughed more in the last week than she had in a long time. "Dork." Her hands ran up and down Faith's sides. She felt Faith's abs under her hands. The brunette chuckled as a deep, soft laugh fell from her lips.

"That's mean, blondie. I gave you a massage." She ran a hand through her own hair, longer and still a little wet.

"True. I guess I owe you one."

Buffy leaned in and kissed Faith's chest. Her hands grabbed Faith's sides as her mouth reached down and kissed one of Faith's breasts. Her tongue traced long lines, moving in circles. As Buffy's hands dropped to the lowest part of Faith's back she could reach, she licked a nipple, not unlike attacking an ice cream cone in the summertime. Faith arched, she did it again.

Liking the noise that was somewhere between a purr and a growl coming from Faith's mouth, Buffy continued onto the other breast, bringing her hands around to participate. She slowly and lightly ran her thumbs in small circles around Faith's nipples, dark and erect, wet now, too.

The globe in the corner now glowed brightly. Every few seconds, a light reflected from inside flickered blue or green.

Faith realized her hand had found its way to the back of Buffy's head; she didn't remember moving it, but she felt Buffy beginning to suck at her skin, she tightened her grip. She didn't really know what to expect in terms of reciprocation from this evening; she had gone into tonight expecting to carry the weight of having to break boundaries. She figured it was something she was good at, and that Buffy was used to.

But her short term memory kept failing her and before she knew it, she caught herself gently moving up and down in Buffy's lap. She let herself ride out a few more moments of rocking against the blonde, feeling her small tongue dancing patterns on her tits. She was enjoying herself, and then she worried a little too much. She didn't want to amp up too quickly; Faith knew she could turn the dial up pretty high in bed but she didn't think this meeting was the time for that.

She quickly grabbed behind Buffy's legs and tossed the blonde back down onto the bed. She leaned over and moved her right leg inside of Buffy's. Leaning on one arm, she laid tucked into Buffy's side. The blonde slayer turned her head slightly so the two slayers were eye to eye. Buffy breathed heavily under Faith, eyes smiling with the surprise shift.

 _Faith likes to think she's a top_ , Buffy thought. _Goddamn slayers._

Buffy suddenly felt a hand on her thigh, moving up and down slowly. A pass down to the knee on one leg, a slow pass back up the other. A splayed palm on her stomach and then back down, just a little farther toward her inner thigh.

She and Faith remained face to face. Buffy was trying to control her breath, knowing she was huffing just inches from Faith, but the brunette's small smirk made it easier to relax and just enjoy what was happening. There was no trying to reclassify what she was feeling by now. She was wet, she could feel it on her upper thighs, something which didn't always happen to this extent. She felt a need building, and relatively, Faith had barely touched her.

This wasn't going to happen, it was happening. And Buffy was ready. In the back of her mind, she thought about the idea that she could still bail. She could safeword and Faith promised that they would deal. Mid-massage, Buffy had convinced herself that the choice was making it easier to be Faith's personal play-dough. But as she sat here, feeling Faith's fingers finally find the wet center between her legs, Buffy was happy she was here. She wanted it, prophecy aside.

Faith watched Buffy's eyes toughen in a heartbeat, the wistful smile turning into half a bit lip as she moved to cup Buffy between her legs, which had drifted open enough to allow Faith plenty of access. Faith took a few minutes to let her fingers drift between skin, mapping out what she felt. This was the first time she'd ever been up close and personal with another woman.

She finally began circling and probing Buffy's opening. The blonde was more than wet enough, but Faith wanted to take her time, keep the pace even as much as possible. She needed to give Buffy time to adjust, not really physically, but mentally.

Faith watched Buffy's eyes drift from pleasure, when she seemed to like what she was feeling, to an almost pained expression, when she definitely seemed to like what she was feeling. Their faces were so close now, an inch apart.

Buffy was nearly lost in the sensation of Faith's fingers teasing her. She wanted to call out and beg Faith, but she was trying to show a bit of restraint. She figured Faith was probably nervous, although for most of the teasing she wore her trademark smirk. Just as Buffy wondered if Faith was going to finally kiss her, Faith's smirk dropped and instead she looked like she was thinking.

Maybe she didn't want to kiss Buffy; sex didn't necessarily have to include kissing. But it was usually there. This was different, Buffy's mind squeaked out, as it was mostly occupied trying to make sense of sensation of Faith's fingers. Faith was teasing, was testing, was making her wetter. Buffy needed Faith inside her, she needed Faith to kiss her. She needed more.

Faith couldn't get over the moisture between Buffy's legs; she didn't get this wet for most guys and when she took care of herself, it was usually quick and easy. Now, foreheads pressed against each other, Faith felt a small twisting of nerves.

She hadn't meant to skip the kissing, it just didn't happen up front. And now facing Buffy so closely, her middle finger at the entrance to her most private place, everything seemed on overload. Everything seemed heavy. Everything seemed real. She drew back an inch and looked into Buffy's eyes; she needed her for this decision.

"Faith." Buffy barely got her name out, but on her lips it melted Faith's resolve. "Please."

And with that Buffy leaned in and kissed Faith. It was soft only for a second as it quickly opened up into a penetration of tongues. Buffy grabbed the back of Faith's head with a free hand and deepened the kiss.

Faith was nearly lost in the feeling of the blonde's mouth on hers. It was so small, so soft, so gentle all while being powerful, the strong muscle of Buffy's tongue exploring her own. She slipped her finger inside Buffy with no need, just a desire, to do it slowly. Buffy moaned and breathed out sharply into Faith's mouth. Faith had never felt response like this.

She moved her finger in and out of Buffy carefully. In and out, in and out, unconsciously rocking her hips against Buffy. In, all the way to the knuckle and out again. She broke the kiss for just a second to adjust positions again, moving both her legs inside of Buffy's. The blonde smiled a devil's smile and spread her legs wide for the slayer. Faith added her ring finger and started thrusting back into Buffy, her hips now driving behind her hand, eager to help in the action.

Buffy was moaning in time with each thrust, no longer worried about what noises she was making. If there was any time to cry out, even during unconventional sex, it was now. Faith had found a perfect angle and with her on top, thrusting, it felt like she was perfectly fucking her. She heard the bass from the music, pounding away in time. She vaguely saw the lights in the room flicker beyond the two of them.

Faith licked along Buffy's neck, salty with a sheen of sweat, and up to her ear, taking a small, delicate earlobe into her mouth. A few flicks of her tongue and Buffy's low moans turned to higher pitched squeaks. Faith played for a while, delighted with the sounds she could get from the blonde, so happy that she could make Buffy happy right now.

They kissed again. They kissed deeply. Eyes closed, Buffy felt full, she felt wet and fluid, drifting into space. A place where only she and Faith existed, like this. She felt powerful, Faith thrusting harder into her. Faith drew back from the kiss for a moment, their eyes locked on one another.

"You ok?"

Buffy almost felt her eyes water, but she simply nodded and said, "Yeah."

"You're so fucking beautiful, Buffy." Faith flipped her hair around, so it fell to one side of her neck. "I've always thought so."

But Buffy couldn't even respond, she was too lost. She brought a leg up and tucked it behind Faith's back. The angle had the brunette fucking her deeply, pushing her body into the bed with each flick of her wrist, each drive of her hips behind her hand.

The glow in the room had expanded into a window of bright colorful light, a few feet across now. A spark of green lightning shot off from inside.

Faith looked down at the blonde, she knew Buffy was close. She took a chance and figured Buffy wouldn't be able to finish just like this. She knew it didn't work for her. Felt damn good, but a little extra was always needed to close the deal, something none of her partners, sans Robin, had ever known.

Smoothly, Faith kissed Buffy's neck, then her chest, a tongue lap at each breast. She let her tongue ride a smooth line down her stomach, dipping into her belly button. She placed a series of kisses from Buffy's belly button farther south. One kiss. Another. She met the small scratch of Buffy's trimmed pubic hair. A kiss. She let her nose be tickled. Another kiss.

She brought her eyes up to Buffy's one last time, making sure she was still good. Buffy almost looked as if she was going to cry, but instead growled at Faith, "Please. Please, Faith. Fuck me."

Faith felt a near puddle gush between her own thighs as she placed another kiss, just at the top of the blonde's pink folds. She pushed her tongue between the blonde's lips as she continued to fuck her with her long fingers. It took only a few seconds to find Buffy's clit and she began licking it, up and down, then back and forth.

After a minute or two of experimentation, Faith felt Buffy getting tighter around her fingers. It was an unreal feeling for Faith, she knew how close Buffy was by how tightly the blonde was gripping her fingers.

The glow in the corner was flickering, was growing, was pulsing. Neither slayer noticed, still.

Faith curled her two fingers into a 'come here' motion and and wiggled them rhythmically inside Buffy. She made her tongue vibrate back and forth against Buffy's clit. The blonde was now impossibly tight around Faith and her legs began squeezing around Faith's body.

Buffy felt the pressure rising, felt the tunnel vision turning yellow bright behind her eyes as she climbed. She was jerking in Faith's hands and mouth now, but there was nothing she could do to calm her reaction. She was coming, and hard. She felt herself hit the zenith of her orgasm and then she held there. She bucked hard against Faith, held in place by slayer strength alone. Faith kept her tongue moving as her fingers simply staked claim. Buffy let herself relax, fully and completely; she surrendered.

Faith moved along with the blonde as she felt her hips jerk and her legs clench. She slowed her tongue as she felt Buffy unclench, slow and relax. She placed a few kisses on the edge of Buffy's thighs, on her stomach, back over the small patch of blonde hair.

The bright frame of light locked in place now, big as a window. Blue and green streaks of soft color froze solid in their reflection along the far wall of the bedroom.

Buffy and Faith's eyes were closed as Faith pulled her fingers from Buffy's body. They both moaned, their breaths deep and loud in an effort to slow them. Faith opened hers first as she readjusted and moved back up toward Buffy's head. The other slayer laid limp against the sheets and pillow, the soft hair of her bangs matted to her forehead with sweat. Faith kissed her shoulder, reached out and swept some blonde hair behind Buffy's ear.

The blonde stirred, sighed lightly and opened her eyes. And then screamed.

"Faith!"

 _Oh shit._

"Faith, look!"

Faith turned her head and saw the window of light. "Oh shit."

"Yeah, let's go!" Buffy jumped up suddenly, looking around for clothing to throw on.

Faith stared at the window of light, its reflection onto the bedroom wall. It just barely illuminated a picture of Buffy, Willow and Xander, years younger, smiling big. Faith registered Buffy rustling through the blanket they had pushed off the bed, but barely. As she looked hard at the photograph, she realized gradually that Buffy was now in shadow.

"B!"

Buffy looked, having pulled up only a scrunchie of sorts from a basket on her dresser.

"No time, it's already closing."

The two girls channeled their slayer, took a few bounding steps and leapt through the portal.

They didn't quite land, so much as emerge. Into not much. It was light, but it did not illuminate. _Fog_ , Buffy thought.

Faith turned to her, wearing only a thin leather necklace weighted with a delicate silver charm. It marked her like a warrior, Buffy thought, atop Faith's body, curled like a predator, unable to get a reading on their environment.

"B, any thoughts?"

"Uh, not really. Can't see anything. Can't sense anything. Have no weapons. Have no clothes."

"You're not wrong." She looked everywhere except the blonde, her fingers still wet. And now they were here. Wherever that was. "But if that window was already shrinking when we jumped through, there might be a time limit on how long we have to figure this out."

Buffy's adrenaline surged, with panic, with excitement, with the thrill of a hunt. Her body hummed. Her muscles, built on slayer DNA, still protested slightly, after having been tense for the better part of the last hour.

"We can do this." Buffy reached out a hand to Faith's shoulder. Then she felt an aftershock, a surge that tingled her slayer senses.

Faith caught her eyes, "Did you just feel - "

"Yup. That way."

Faith followed and the girls made it about 20 feet before they came upon a small altar, almost a podium meant to address an invisible crowd in the fog. On top was a small bottle, spherical, but with hard edges, like a die with a few dozen options. The bottom half looked dipped in gold, the top was clear glass, a dark substance visible inside.

Buffy reached out without a second thought and grabbed the bottle. And tugged. "Nothing. It's stuck."

Faith reached out even as she glanced back the way they came, a faint light becoming fainter in the distance. She pulled at the bottle, kicked out with her leg against the stand. "What the hell, we did it, we're here, why can't we get it? It doesn't make sense. We fucking did - "

Buffy reached out and grabbed both of Faith's shoulders, their faces almost even. She felt a deep tingle in her gut, a pull behind her belly button that dripped down from there, hourglass slow. She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling. She wasn't quite sure how their bodies were now pressed against each other. She wasn't quite sure why her hand grabbed Faith's and led it to the bottle. It's weight tumbled into their joined hands.

They smiled, almost surprised and jumped back. Another quick glance between them and they ran back toward Buffy's room, a small portal of light now remaining. Buffy, bottle in hand, leapt through first.

 _Of course. Not like I'm the bigger slayer._ Faith jumped, tucking into a somersault and landed in Buffy's bedroom. Buffy was kneeling in front of her, holding the small bottle up to the last of the disappearing glow. Faith reached out and touched the metal on the bottom.

"What is it? And why does it make me feel weird when I touch it?"

Buffy broke into a small smile and tilted her head, "Well that's no way to talk to a lady, Faith."

Faith burst out laughing. Every time she thought she could predict how Buffy would react, at least to her, the blonde surprised her. "Well, whatever. We did it. Go us."

Buffy looked at Faith, her hair wild now from the heat of sex and the air drying as they ran through the mist of the other world. Some candles had burnt out, but a few still tinted the room a low yellow, a thick orange. The beat of a bass still helped fill the silence.

"Yeah, go us."

"So."

"So."

"I guess I should - "

"Shut up."

Faith obeyed. Cocked an eyebrow. Challenged, asked.

Buffy responded only by standing, dragging Faith up with her. She turned and forced the brunette back against the wall behind the bedroom door. She latched onto Faith's neck, licking firmly, scraping her teeth. Faith grabbed at the corner, scratching her nails against the dark pink paint of the room. Her other hand grabbed behind Buffy's head, pulling her into the crook of her neck. The blonde felt small in her hands.

Buffy came back up for a rough kiss. They tasted each other, let their tongues fall into a rhythm, deep and slow for a moment. Short and intense, Buffy lightly bit Faith's bottom lip as she tore away and moved down Faith's body. She licked the nipple on one breast, bringing her hand up to play with the other. Faith's eyes closed and she squinted in bursts behind her eyelids.

Buffy stopped at Faith's belly button, her tongue dipping in, teasing in short staccato bursts. Her hands gripped Faith's hips, narrow and sharp, with her strong hands. She massaged the muscles and sinew under the skin as she drew her mouth down between Faith's legs. Dropping fully to her knees now, she stared up, but Faith was still, pressed up against the wall, silent and eyes clenched shut. Her chest moved deeply, a long slow in and out, in and out.

Buffy took Faith's right leg and bent it up and over her shoulder, opening the brunette up to her. The smell was of sweat, of sex, but not one Buffy minded. Faith had a larger patch of hair at the top of her thighs, but was shaved underneath. Buffy couldn't help stare at the dark, slick skin inches from her face.

"Faith, look at me."

Faith opened her eyes and shifted her gaze down at the blonde. She expected another question from Buffy but instead, the other slayer leaned her nose into Faith's course curls and started lapping at her clit. Faith looked down for a few more seconds, eyes locked with Buffy as the blonde's small, precise tongue licked circles and paths across Faith's most sensitive part. She threw her head back against the wall and closed her eyes again, focusing all her senses on Buffy.

She knew she should be thinking more about what was going on, but she just couldn't. She had been on high alert and good behavior since stepping off the plane into the Pacific time zone. She had done the good deeds. She was pulling for the good guys now. And she had 24 hours of being in charge of making sure the right thing got done. If you include all the talking that had led up to this moment, Faith figured she was riding on at least a few days of being good.

She was done thinking. She let Buffy work her mouth between her legs, underneath her as she pressed herself back into the wall, trying to remain upright. Buffy was feeling her out, was testing her reactions. Faith squirmed as the blonde would hit a good spot and then move on, exploring, trying to understand. Faith was silent, in favor of an unconscious jerking when Buffy found a rhythm on her clit that was just right.

She curled her body around the blonde. She clenched her fists, one in Buffy's hair, the other nestled in the corner of the wall. She clenched her teeth, a faint mewling escaping behind her them. She clenched her legs, aware that Buffy was between them.

Buffy stared up at Faith every few seconds, amazed by the writhing brunette. She was doing all this for the first time and was pleased with the result. She was nervous as soon as she started that she wasn't going to be good or know if Faith wanted it. But as her tongue was buried inside the brunette, she realized she knew exactly what Faith was feeling. She didn't know whether it was because she was a girl and had experience with being taken against a wall or whether it was because she was doing this to Faith herself, with an ever-focusing purpose.

Buffy looked to see Faith's face pulled into a grimace, faint high pitched squeaks erupting in time to Buffy's tongue strumming a beat across Faith's clit. Beyond that though, Faith was silent and still. She was focused, she was lost, she was beautiful. Buffy moved faster, and soon Faith doubled over, twitching and thrusting forward as she came. Her hands tightened in Buffy's hair, to a painful point, but Buffy held fast, slowing her tongue gradually, absorbing Faith's weight and laying the two of them down onto the ground.

She pulled a comforter off the bed and covered the two of them. They breathed heavy, wet with condensation and sweat and magic. They fell asleep.

A small jar of blood rolled under the bed and remained there while the slayers slept.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks ya'all. Had fun writing, glad you're enjoying!

* * *

 **Part Two: Present**

"Stop that, someone is going to see."

"Buffy, the world has reality shows about vampires, no one's going to care about a self-stirring spoon."

Buffy huffed, Willow continued stirring her coffee with magic, and Xander finished the last of his second chocolate muffin. Willow had convinced her friend to join she and Xander at the coffee shop for some old school catching up. She had given Buffy exactly three days of alone time but had decided she could now get all the lurid details under the guise of research purposes.

"Yeah, well until that stuff," she indicated the glass bottle full of dark liquid, "does what it's going to do, magic is still unstable. You could demolecularize that coffee all over my new boots."

"Ohh, new clothes, what's the occasion, Buff? Impressing your new girlfriend?"

"Really, Xander?"

"What? Willow promised me dirty details, that's why I'm here. I've consumed two muffins while you have talked magic rules and safety spells and refused to admit that there's totally blood in that bottle."

"Xander!" Both women admonished.

"I still think it's ink," the redhead deadpanned after a moment.

"Why do you think you're getting dirty details?" Buffy then shifted to Willow, "Why did you promise him dirty details?"

"Ah, come on Buff, we just thought you might need a sounding board for any confusing feelings you may now have," Willow's goofy adolescent charm had mellowed into a subtle, dry sense of humor as she had aged, but Buffy could still read her best friend easily.

Buffy looked between her friends a few times, at their eager eyes and big smiles. She couldn't believe, at times, they'd all even survived to this point. Monsters of so many kinds had simply refused to leave them alone. They had all managed to grow stronger, but had avoided growing hard by leaning on each other through the worst of it. Things were not often at a cosmic lull, but Buffy, Willow and Xander had learned to make the most of the quiet moments. To treat them as precious, to channel energy from them, to make memories within them to serve as a reserve when tough times would inevitably draw closer.

"You guys are undersexed horndogs who both need girlfriends. But because you look so sad and because I've lost all filters when it comes to you two knowing about my relationships, I'll answer one question each."

"My first question - "

"You can't ask if you can have more questions."

"It's just that 16-year old me is so excited that I get to have a conversation with my best two gal friends about how great boobs are!" Xander was pleased with himself. "Bonus points because I've seen them too. We're eskimo brothers now, Buffy."

"What's an eskimo brother?"

"You become eskimo siblings when you sleep with the same person. Like Angel and Spike are vampire eskimo brothers, which would actually be super smart because isn't like night time 24 hours a day up where eskimos live?"

"Ok, on second thought, I don't need to fuel the fantasies of 16-year old Xander. He was much less mature."

Willow laughed but Xander defended himself, "Fine, Buffy, I am very mature. I am the maturist. My one completely gentlemanly question is how are you doing?"

"Really?" Willow exclaimed, "You're going to waste your question on that?"

"Thanks, Will."

"Oh, I'm joking." She was not convincing, but Buffy didn't care as he continued, "It's a good question. _Are_ you doing ok? Was it awkward? Is it weird around Faith now?"

"I'm doing good, actually. That whole part of it went well. As well as it was going to, I guess. Faith was . . . "

"Yeah?" Xander implored her to continue.

"Sweet, I guess. It was not the worst sex I've ever had, actually."

"That sounds good, Buff," Willow was genuinely happy for her friend. "So you guys just did the deed, the portal opened, you grabbed this, and went on your way? Sounds better than some dates I've been on."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Pretty much?" Xander asked.

"She stayed actually."

"Buffy for the win with the sleepover date!"

"I think between the stress of everything, the anxiety of the lead up, we were just exhausted."

Willow turned her head to the side, like a confused cocker spaniel, "So . . . you came back through the portal, and then just fell asleep?"

Buffy realized Willow's confusion and she blushed. She had thought a lot about how they had kept going after retrieving their extra dimensional prize. Buffy had initiated it, too. She had kept the game going. She wondered how Faith felt about it. At the time, she seemed to be enjoying it. And it was true that the two slayers had fallen asleep minutes after Faith finished, still wrapped around Buffy.

She had woken up the next morning, asleep on her floor, comforter tangled around her shoulders, alone.

 _Buffy rose, tugged her robe of the back of her closet door and pulled it around her. It was getting colder at night now. She left her bedroom and immediately noticed the slayers' soiled clothing from the night before was missing from the living room. She used the bathroom and while she was brushing her teeth, heard the front door open and close._

 _Tightening her robe, she walked into her open kitchen area to see Faith skillfully unloading an armload of cups, keys, and paper bags. She looked up and saw Buffy, a smile emerging big and bright._

" _If there is breakfast in those bags, I will forgive you being way too cheery at," she checked the clock above her head, "7:15 am."_

" _I got sausage, egg and cheese bagels and donuts for dessert."_

" _That may be enough to forgive waking up alone, too."_

 _Faith laughed and had the decency to blush. "Sorry about that, B. Only been here a day, my clock is still real off. Woke up a couple hours ago because my stomach thought I was trying to skip dinner."_

" _You left a couple hours ago?" Buffy had already dug into one of the sandwiches and took a sip of the cup labeled 'B'. It was perfect; how did Faith know how she took her coffee?_

" _No, hung out for a while, but didn't want to wake you, so I came out here and scrubbed our coats from last night."_

 _Buffy thought about Faith being awake next to her. Being awake, naked next to her. Probably thinking about her. She felt a small flush as she realized she was just the slightest bit tight in the shoulders and thighs this morning._ Some slayer healing abilities _, she thought._

" _Aww, well sorry about that. It also couldn't have been that comfortable on the floor. I don't know why I didn't just - "_

" _It's fine, B. I can sleep anywhere. Ex-con, remember?"_

 _Buffy shook her head and filled a pause with a sip of coffee._

" _Is this from just on the corner?"_

" _Yeah," Faith answered as she pulled a chocolate iced donut apart, dropping pieces of sweet dough into her open mouth. Buffy watched, simply more interested in the brunette after last. It was like seeing an actor everywhere after watching a new show or hearing a word all the time after reading it in a book for the first time. Faith occupied a different place on Buffy's radar now._

 _She shook her head, trying to wake herself up, lest she sleepily say something embarrassing. "Um, I like that place. Good cafe during the day and then they serve drinks and have events there at night."_

" _Events?"_

" _Like trivia and karaoke. Silly stuff, but we've been finding that when we're not defending the very fabric of existence, it's fun to unwind with activities specifically designed for inebriated people."_

" _Sounds fun. I was enjoying the pub scene in England, it's a much more relaxed atmosphere there. They're all like dive bars, but with better beer. The clubs remind me of the bronze, though."_

" _Hah, damn. Well, maybe while you're here, we could do something fun. I mean, something else fun. I mean, something else that you'll do here that happens to be fun. Ugh, can I chalk this up to haven't finished this coffee yet?"_

" _Please do. And yeah, that sounds good. Got two weeks before the new moon, plenty of time to get in some vacation activities. Was thinkin' about checking out some of the city today actually."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Yeah, everything happened so fast yesterday that I didn't even have a chance to grab a hotel room. Figured I could sightsee a little while I'm out."_

 _Buffy realized she hadn't thought about where Faith would stay. Until yesterday afternoon and the new information, they both figured Faith would drop in for a couple days and quickly head back to London. They had then decided on patrol, and Giles agreed, that Faith should stick around in case something went wrong. Or in case the new rules were not the kind for which they were hoping. Buffy put aside how they would handle seeing each other for two weeks after the experience last night, and realized 14 days was a long hotel stay, especially for someone who recently lost a huge inheritance._

" _Why don't you just stay here? We have three extra furnished apartments at the end of the hall. Or you could stay here, too, I mean, I have two bedrooms, and the other one's at the end of the hallway, so you'd have a bit of privacy. And I mean, you know, you can hang out out here. And we can hang out. Or we don't have to, you can totally have your own space. But Xander bought me a playstation, and he's the only one that plays it, so there's that, too. I just figure, that's a long time to stay in a hotel, you know. Plus my beds are better."_

 _Buffy visibly cringed and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'I don't know what that was either.'_

" _Buffy, are you ok? I mean, are we ok? After last night?"_

" _I think so. I mean, I am. I am if you are."_

" _I'm doing good, ya know, five by five."_

 _Buffy still never quite knew how to take that phrase. It was like aloha or ciao for Faith, it could mean too many things. "Good, we did it."_

 _"You can say that again. And yeah, if you're really ok with it, I'll stay. I'd rather use my hotel money to do some fun things out here anyway."_

 _"Fun things like karaoke, right?"_

 _"Don't push your luck, Blondie."_

But that had been three days ago now, and Buffy had not seen Faith since. The brunette was sleeping at Buffy's apartment, yes, but she seemed to be out every time Buffy was home. She told herself it was just that Faith was on vacation and didn't need to answer to her. But, a niggling worry that things were about to drop into awkwardness or worse was building. Faith was probably trying to minimize the awkward exchanges while she was in the city.

"Buff?"

"Sorry, so the, uh, portal actually opened, kind of in the middle." She continued after she got blank faces, "It opened after one of us had a turn. By the time we noticed, though, it was already closing, so we jumped through. Naked slaying - not a trend I really see catching on. And then when we came back through, I don't know, there was a lot of adrenaline and . . . you know . . . I didn't want to be selfish."

"Wow."

"So I did the right thing and returned the favor, and then we fell asleep. The parts in the middle were all the regular ones."

Willow broke out in a mile wide smile, "So you continued having hot lesbian sex with Faith even after you retrieved the tool of the prophecy? The mission was finished, but Faith hadn't yet?"

"Is that your question, Will?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, she was just about done with this conversation.

"No. Mine is . . . " She took a sip of her coffee, mug in both hands, eyes wide as the Cheshire cat's. "Would you do it again?"

* * *

Faith walked down the street dragging her finger along the brick, along the fences, and now along the windows and doors of stores and restaurants. It had been a warm afternoon that cooled into evening and while Faith had been enjoying her extended walk through the neighborhoods near Buffy's, she was ready to head back. Realizing that she was getting closer to Buffy's actual building, she figured she should grab some food before heading back to the apartment.

She saw the cafe where she had gotten breakfast a few days before and figured she's pop in and see what kind of a bar it made. She walked through the doors, immediately noticing lowered lighting and more laid back music.

Nice, she thought. She had been enjoying some of London and its outskirts' smaller pubs. They were dark and warm in the rain. She could have a pint alone or get rowdy with the locals. She had taken up darts, but only played against other supernaturals who wandered in since the regular company of old men said having slayer senses was cheating. An informal league of sorts had popped up at her local corner pub and the more boisterous nights ended with the supernaturals of Magictown facing the purely human. Faith remembered Sunnydale having a larger non-normal population, but the balance in her Magictown neighborhood in London even more heavily favored the heavily hairy, luridly colored and freakishly powered. She felt at home.

She ordered a pint of a local stout on draft and took in the room. A series of two-tops hugged the far wall and many of them were filled with couples and friends, talking, on dates. A few of the larger tables were covered in board games, the late evening crowd yet to fully overtake. There were a few couches in the back, the windows above them covered over with thick, dark plum drapes. Faith had seen plenty of velvet in the UK, mostly rotting tapestries in old crypts and abandoned castles. She liked it better in here.

Buffy had been right, the place turned itself into an inviting space. She hadn't looked that hard the other morning. She was mostly happy to have cleared the apartment after waking up a few hours prior. She had laid on the floor after taking a few moments to realize where she was. She had then let herself feel contented for maybe 20 minutes, happy they had gotten through it, seemingly none the worse.

Then Buffy had rolled over into her. The blonde had thrown her arm over Faith and tucked right into her side. She had experienced brief emotional whiplash before deciding to put an arm around the other slayer. She didn't know why, especially since the feeling blotting out any others was worry that Buffy would wake up, confused or angry. But that had not happened. Faith laid next to Buffy for what she figured was an hour or so before it became too much.

She had cleaned their goo covered clothes from the previous night and then walked around the neighborhood until she noticed this place opening up. She had purchased a full breakfast spread from a cute counter clerk and been grateful to head back to Buffy's warm apartment. San Francisco seemed warm for October during the day, but the nights were still cool.

"Well hello stranger!"

Faith turned, already recognizing the voice, not sure whether to be annoyed or glad for the company. "Andrew, hey."

"Is this stool taken?"

At Faith's head shake, the young man sat down next to the slayer and ordered a gin and tonic from the bartender Faith recognized as the counter girl from the other morning.

"So?"

"So?"

"So . . . how'd it go? Don't leave a girl hanging."

Faith shook her head at Andrew's words. "Too much."

"I'm still learning. Sorry. But seriously, are you in love yet?"

"Andy, you're ridiculous."

"I just want so much for Buffy to be happy finally. She deserves a good ending."

"Well then, I delivered, everyone's happy, mission accomplished."

Andrew slapped Faith on the shoulder and instantly regretted it as the dark haired not quite ex-pat turned and glared at him. He whispered, fearfully, "You would make a good Black Widow, you've got the stare for it."

"So they really keep you around? Even though you used to be evil?"

"I don't like to think of it as evil. I like to think we were just . . . morally challenged . . . temporarily blinded by ambition. Like MacBeth."

"They really keep you around even though you're this annoying?"

"I'm very good with technology, I think it helps."

"It must."

Andrew sipped his gin and tonic through two tiny cocktail straws, crossed his legs and considered Faith. "But they do trust me, you know. It took them a while, and then it took me a while to believe it. I'm not one of the core, I know that, but I'm still there."

"Yeah, but there'll always be a part of them that holds back, don't you think?" She finished her beer and asked for another, a burger to go and a check.

"I hope not, but I don't really know I guess. I can't change that though. I can only keep trying. Keep helping. That's why I keep bugging you, you know. I really do just want to see Buffy happy."

"Hey, I'm with you there. And hopefully what we did helps with all the craziness going on around here. I'm sure Buffy will be much happier in a world without zompires and super demons."

It wasn't what Andrew meant, but he changed courses for the time being. "So, Buffy finally dropped off your super prize to Giles and I this morning, what have you been up to since your arrival."

"Well, I've been checking out the city. Seen the sea lions, Candlestick Park and that big tower at the top of a hill. Took out some vamps at dusk there last night. Spent today down by the ocean."

"Faith, I know it's warmer than London, but it's not quite beach weather anymore."

"Eh, I just like the water."

"Well, it sounds like you two have been busy."

"Eh, I've been exploring solo, not sure what Buffy's been up to, actually."

"Oh no, I thought you said things went well. Buffy looked happy this morning."

"Oh yeah? I mean, yeah, it did. Went fine. Just haven't seen her in a bit, no biggie. Gonna be here two weeks until the new moon anyway, right? Plenty of time to bond with the gang and sing all the koombayahs."

"Yeah, new moon seems like when we get the new rules. Everyone is going to get together tomorrow for a research lunch. This could be our opportunity to steal plans and figuratively destroy the Dark Side's death star. We have a chance to tip the power!"

"Calm down, nerd. Didn't D'Hoffryn say there's still the same amount of power, that it's just out of whack?"

"First, nerd is no longer derogatory. Second, technically, yes. The rules of physics still apply to our universe, in a much more complicated way than we understood until recently, but yes, you can't just create energy. There has to be a balance."

Faith had finished her beer, signed her bill. She now stood, picked up her dinner in a box, pulling on her jet black pea coat and adjusting the large collar. Angel had bought her the coat when she had first moved across the pond, saying it reminded him of a 1960's London on the dark slayer. Faith justified it thinking she still needed to play the looks card here and there to get things done. If a few fashionable choices allowed her access to different scenes, it was worth it.

"Can I ask another question, Andy? And I want you to be honest."

"Of course," he hiccuped, already tipsy.

She searched for the words. "D'Hoffryn said he could see darkness, but he also made sure to point out the slayer line runs through me. He seemed real interested, any idea why?"

"Well, he's right Faith, Buffy got there first, but you are the carrier of the true slayer line. It could be that the scythe spell has been superseded by the new laws of new magic. The line may have concentrated itself in you. My personal guess is that _The Slayer,_ as a main line of defense against the forces of evil, has a big say in how magic defines the balance between good and evil. It's almost as if magic needs to consult with you before it knows where to place the balance."

"It needs to consult with me, what?"

"I'm only speculating, Faith, but hopefully we can learn more tomorrow. But it makes sense. If the slayer essence is found lacking, the new rules may help make it stronger."

"Ok, but why did he go all sorority initiation and have to point out all of my flaws. It creeped me out."

"D'Hoffryn was head of all vengeance demons. I don't think he's ever been the most stable of personalities. He could just like messing with the dark places in people's minds. Maybe he knows things we don't. He could understand that sometimes it's necessary for a greater good. He could - " Andrew stopped himself.

"Thanks, Andy," Faith patted him like the schlemiel he was. "If you ever need a sounding board for any of those totally not evil thoughts, I'm around."

He stared up, glassy eyed but sincere. "Thanks, Faith. If I weren't gay - "

"But you are. You really, really are."

* * *

Buffy tossed her keys at the bowl by the door and she missed.

"Ugh, great."

She managed to get her coat on the rack before taking a second to glance around the apartment. _No Faith. She's avoiding me, she's gotta be_ , Buffy thought.

Buffy was about to yell at herself out loud for talking to herself when she realized her living room window was open. She didn't remember touching it this morning. Picking up a stake, she quickly but quietly stalked over to the window and burst half out, stake leading.

"Whoa!"

"Faith!"

"Hey, B. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Faith answered, standing on the edge of the fire escape. Faith was happy Buffy's corner apartment had two, it was an easy place to slip out for a smoke without having to trek through Buffy's bedroom. She'd been out here a few times in the past three days.

Buffy slipped the stake behind her back, looking sheepish, "What are you doing out here?"

Faith held up a lighter and shrugged.

"Ooh, I just spent an hour with Giles. I need one of those, no questions asked."

Faith hesitated. "Um, no."

"Faith, I've had a day, just give me one."

"No."

She huffed and turned toward the brunette. She noticed her peacoat, half the collar pulled across her face, her hair large and unruly flowing all around. She had that half smirk on her face that Buffy noticed for maybe the first time in its entirety. She was caught off guard for only a half second as her day of being questioned and blushed at was coming to a close.

"Why not, Faith?"

Faith was not sure if Buffy had ever used her name this much. "Um, because this isn't a cigarette, B." She looked at the blonde whose confusion was pretty cute, Faith thought. "It's a joint," she offered

"Oh. Well then." A pause. "You smoke?"

"Well, uh, prison kinda broke me of drinking. Try to not go as hard at the bar since I've been out. Ya know, with my mom and all."

Buffy realized she didn't know, but she didn't interrupt.

"So, yeah, not all the time. But every once in awhile is relaxing. Good for watching bad, funny movies with a friend too."

"Hmm, it's been around once or twice. I guess this _is_ San Francisco," Buffy said, having now fully climbed out the window onto the small landing with Faith. "Do you and Angel . . . watch movies together?"

Faith laughed out loud, "He tried to make me watch a silent film once, something called 'Hush.' We haven't had movie night since. Besides, he caught me smoking once and gave me a lecture on Beatniks and rebellion."

"Oh my god, that's Angel. He yelled at me once for an hour after I went to a frat party."

"I thought you guys weren't talking when you were in college." Faith realized she was referring to a time she and Buffy weren't on any terms, let alone good ones. "He told me, once."

"This was actually in high school. And those jerks tried to feed us to a reptile demon, but still. Angel's preachy."

Faith and Buffy looked at each other and held a brief gaze. Buffy watched as Faith's eyes sparked in the moonlight, the distant body just barely waning. Faith noticed Buffy wrapping her arms around herself.

"Wanna go back inside, B? Probably not supposed to be out here anyway."

"Yeah, sure, thanks. And I don't know, never been out here."

They climbed through the window into the much warmer apartment. "No one seems to have noticed the other times I've been out there."

Buffy said absentmindedly, "Is that where you've been hiding?"

Faith thought she caught a note of passive aggression in the question, and felt a bit of ease in her own chest. Buffy might be overthinking this too.

"Uh, no one's been here when I've gone out there. Fell asleep a few times, I think in the middle of the day. I figured if you needed me, you'd come wake me up."

Buffy had not considered this. Damn jet lag. "Oh, I didn't think. . . I wouldn't have anyway . . ." She hadn't wanted to check the guest room for Faith, worried about intruding on Faith's privacy.

They both plopped down onto Buffy's couch. Faith jumped in, noting the blonde's red cheeks, "You can't look at me in bed, B? After everything that happened the other night? I think we're beyond you seeing me with a little drool on my pillow."

Buffy worked herself up and opened her mouth to offer a spirited rebuttal.

And nothing came out.

She instead relaxed back down into the couch and said softly, "So yeah, that happened."

"That it did. You still feeling ok, B?"

"I am, actually. . . I'll admit, I was wondering where you had run off to. Or why you were hiding. But I suppose I forgot about jet lag." Buffy turned her eyes down.

"Yeah, just sleeping. I did a little city exploring, but I guess we were just missing each other. Was beginning to think _you_ wished I went back to the motherland."

"What? No, of course not." Buffy readjusted on the couch. "So we're both just being stupid?"

"My prison therapist told me never to call myself stupid."

Buffy cocked her head, "You did therapy in prison?"

"I did a lot of things in prison, B? Which ones you wanna hear about?" She had shed her coat. She stretched and popped her head and neck, challenging with nonchalance.

"In all seriousness, Faith, I realize I know so little about you. Since we've already . . . been . . . ya know, intimate, I'd love to hear some stories. I know I'm late, but I think we could do with a new start, too."

Faith looked at Buffy. Long enough to think about the question instead of answering automatically. Long enough to consider what she actually wanted, what was best for her, what was best for the team. If Buffy wanted to know her better, it would be a good show of faith to be honest. If the team needed them to be closer to have a better pair of head slayers, it would go a long way in righting her laundry list of wrongs.

She had not allowed herself to think of the situation as anything more these three past days. It was an unconscious reaction, a long term response to never having a lot of things go her way. Ingrained as it was, Faith only now considered other benefits of sharing more with Buffy. Of being honest and letting her in. Of how that might make her feel. About how it might be one of those rare good things thrown her way, of which there were certainly more of now. About what else it could lead to.

Buffy's blush tinted cheeks made Faith realize that there might just be a nugget of extra thought behind those blue eyes. Funny, she had always pictured Buffy with green eyes. But no, looking into them right now, they were blue.

 _So Buffy wants to think of this as a start?_ Faith thought.

"Well, B, I prefer to spend my time on finishes, but I think you already know that."

She winked and Buffy threw a pillow at her face.

* * *

At another point in time, a 7-foot, blue skinned man with horns and a cape sitting in the back of a bar would have turned heads. But supernatural was out of the closet. And this _was_ San Francisco.

At another point, a man in a silver button shirt would have also drawn some glares. But Andrew was out of the closet, sitting in the back of a bar in San Francisco with a demon, and nobody cared. The wait staff looked back occasionally, but that was more out of service than intrigue.

"So you think her intentions are pure?"

"I mean, yeah? You know, you're taller when you sit down. How do you do that?"

D'Hoffryn looked down at Andrew sighed, "I need to know if Faith can be swayed? I need to know if there is enough evil? I need to know if the good outweighs the bad in that tiny, ex-con, mortal soul the Powers That Be deemed good enough to house the slayer essence."

Andrew slinked back into his chair, he preferred a softer touch than this. "Then like I said, I think she's on the straight and narrow. Well, maybe not so straight anymore - "

"Do not make me think I've made a mistake in coming to you for information, boy."

"No, trust me. I know Faith. I know how she thinks."

"Good."

"As long as our deal still holds."

"It holds. So long as the rules of magic get written the way I intend, I do not foresee any issues in granting your wish."

Andrew took a big sip of his drink through two tiny straws and grinned. "Yippie!"

* * *

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's a lot, I know."

"I wish . . . "

"If wishes were horses then beggars would ride."

Buffy slapped away the hand Faith had used to enunciate her cliche. "Hey, I was just gonna say, I wish I had known. That's all. It's. . . easy to forget that everyone has their own complicated lives, stories . . . "

"We're all crazy in our own special way?"

Buffy entertained the idea seriously. "Kind of."

"So is that a decent start?" Faith asked. She had told Buffy a few things about her time in prison. She was honest, but she knew she was holding back the grittier parts. She didn't feel like she was being untruthful, more that these were deep waters that required wading out to. Maybe it would be right to share the more difficult details later, but it wasn't the place to start.

Buffy wasn't sure if it was better or worse than she had imagined in her head. She had gone through periods of not thinking about Faith in a coma or jail at all and times where she dreamt about it nonstop. Faith had not been abused there, had not fought and had even completed her GED while serving her time. She had started to see a therapist, something which she had quietly picked up again once she had settled in London.

But when she had described the food as three decent squares but nothing like Mrs. S's french fries, Buffy had shivered, remembering that night so many years ago in her kitchen. When Faith talked about how happy she was when her cellmate wasn't replaced halfway through, Buffy thought about the friends she had made in college: Tara, Spike, Riley.

"Hey, stop making that face, B."

She knew she was caught, "What face? I wasn't making a face."

"It's really ok, B. It wasn't the worst thing for me. To have to slow down: wake up, do a job, and go to sleep again. It was the first breather I ever had, really."

Buffy looked up at Faith, who had turned to stare out the window. The sun had long ago set, but there were plenty of city lights illuminated beyond the glass. Faith turned back to look at Buffy and half smiled, her eyes light with distance and resolve. She shrugged a little; Buffy wanted to believe it was because Faith had made peace with that part of her past. She wanted to believe it so she could stop feeling guilty. Which only served to make her feel more guilty.

"Hey, B. I can't stop you for feeling the way you did back then. I did a lot of shitty things. But, I do hope you can see past them. Because I've been able to move on, ya know. It's weird to say out loud, I know. But, you brought up forgiveness first, so just know, I'm ok with how things went. Mostly because I've gotten here and I'm reasonably happy these days." Faith faltered after she found herself rambling. She wasn't sure if she'd even said what she'd meant to say.

"You're cute when you ramble."

"I'm not cute, B."

"Sure you are, F." Buffy grinned; Faith hated that.

She needed to change the subject, but she took a risk. "Look, if you can't get to a place where you forgive me, I get it. I deserve it, but," she added quickly as she saw Buffy ready to interject, "I hope you get there. Because being able to work with you guys again has felt really good. Haven't felt this good about things since . . . well . . . maybe ever."

Faith felt her accent drift at the end of the statement, her inner Bostonian dropping some R's. The southie kid she was at heart was a long way off, though. She continued as she saw Buffy sit back to listen again. "But, my theory is that you think I'm still thinking about it. Which . . . I'll never stop, really . . . but it's more of challenge I've come through than one still bugging me. Does that make any sense?"

"It does, Faith." Buffy looked at the brunette, who had started shifting back and forth, running her hands through her hair. Seriously, what kind of volumizing product did that girl use? Faith's eyes fell to the couch, it seemed to be what happened when she got nervous, when she said something important. Buffy tried to make a note; it was never easy to read Faith. They never could communicate well back in high school, it was what had led to so many misunderstandings. Buffy had taken years to figure that out though.

Since Faith had come to town four days ago, she had started to think back to more of those memories, the smaller ones she usually didn't draw up. The dancing at the Bronze, the rush of synchronized slaying, the pit of the stomach feeling upon learning about Faith and Xander, tossing her the scythe in the Hellmouth.

Buffy continued, carefully. "You really have changed, haven't you. It's like getting to know a whole new person. And so far, this new person has been on my side, making good decisions, and . . . has been very sweet."

"Aww."

"Shut up, I'm being nice. I only experience this in brief periods."

Faith put her hands up in a submissive gesture.

Buffy laughed. "So that means you're right, I do worry about you. Still. But if you say you've moved on, I guess I have to trust that."

"Yeah, B? Because I've been hoping that as you guys maybe started trusting me again, I'd, um, I don't know, be more involved."

Buffy was honestly confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I had to hear from good old Andy that you guys are having a big research thing tomorrow. I know books still ain't my thing, but I'd like to help if I can. I may be a drop out, but I dunno, I could help with motivation or something."

Buffy smiled and couldn't help herself, "You mean like a cheerleader?"

"Hell, no!" She slapped Buffy in the arm. "I meant, like bringing coffee and sparring with you when you got bored."

"Mmm, that all sounds good," Buffy moaned. "We can do that. Although you as a rebel cheerleader would be priceless to see, too."

Faith gulped, slightly off put by the noises the blonde was making. "So I am invited?"

"Of course. I guess, we've all tried to get out of research for so many years, I forgot some people like that sort of thing."

"Ok, thanks. And yeah, I remember Willow loving it way back when, nerd. She's grown into a solid person though, I'm glad for that."

"Yeah, she's all kinds of confident these days. Mostly I like it, but some days we clash. I'm not used to her being so sure. She knows me so well, she's good at calling me on my crap. Which is fine, I guess, but I think moments like today she's just getting back at me for being the prima donna in high school."

"What do you mean?"

"She's smart and techy and knows all the supernatural stuff, way more than I ever did. And in today's world where monsters are out of the closet _and_ they're all on Vampr, she's in demand. And popular."

"No, I get that. I mean, what did she say today? Seems like you're upset."

"Oh, it's nothing." Buffy's blush betrayed her.

Faith got nervous suddenly, "Am I even gonna be able to face your friends?"

"What? Oh, no, it's not like that. Willow said, I mean, she asked . . . they were just ribbing me about the whole thing. Personally, I think they just need girlfriends. They're both undersexed."

"You were talking sex details with them?" Faith was now amused, but somehow still as nervous. She never remembered feeling this many feelings at once when she was younger.

Buffy realized that Faith looked nervous. Faith was alone out here, in all this. She grabbed Faith's shoulder. "No, nothing graphic, although I think they both would have been fine had I shared." Buffy laughed at this, her hand vibrating slightly over Faith's shirt.

"You know what I think?" Faith asked as she relaxed a bit. She continued as Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I think Willow just feels left out now."

The two girls laughed together, each picturing a different pouty version of the redhead. Faith rolled her shoulders back as they laughed. Buffy moved her hand suddenly.

"Sorry."

"No," she started rubbing the area. "I guess I'm old now. Got an ancient shoulder injury that seems to bug me a lot more."

"I remember that." She was relieved, she almost didn't realize she was touching Faith until the shrug. She wasn't sure what she felt now that her hand was in her own lap. "It used to pop out all the time."

"Yeah, now it's just a pain in the ass. Maybe I'll ask Willow for a shoulder massage. Think she would?" Faith waggled her eyebrows at Buffy.

"Shut up. But yeah, probably." Buffy smiled and continued, "She asked me if I'd do it again."

"Yeah? What did you say?"

"Um . . . I think I asked you first."

"Uh, nope. You were just stating the question. In the declarative."

"Damn GED. I said . . . yes."

"Booyeah." She presented for a high five. She received an eye roll.

"Whatever. It's . . . been a while. And we all know you're skilled, it was . . . a . . . satisfying experience."

"Damn right."

"Besides, it was a hypothetical question."

"Totally."

"What about you, huh? I know I don't have an English accent - the power of which I do understand - but how do I compare to the last person you shagged?"

"The last person I shagged was Australian, actually. On holiday. Besides, wasn't the question just 'would I do it again?'"

Buffy was now suddenly nervous. She realized she'd just told Faith she'd sleep with her again. Hypothetically, but still, she'd said it. What if Faith was still spazzing about why Buffy had continued their sexcapades after they'd gotten the ink bottle. She looked up at the ceiling. Maybe that was her tell.

"B, I had fun, too. That guy from Australia was almost six months ago. Plus, we're sitting here now talking. And it doesn't seem to have jeopardized me being able to work with you guys. So, I give our performance five stars, all around." Faith laughed.

Buffy smiled and then narrowed her eyes. "That was not an answer."

"Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically."

"Then sure."


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh, god. I assumed that as I got older and matured, one day I would like this part of it," Buffy said. "But no, of course not."

Xander and Faith sat across from her, each vaguely staring at a screen they hadn't understood for long minutes now. Faith ran a hand through her hair and looked up. "Yeah, this does blow."

"And you _wanted_ to come."

Xander slammed his tablet down. "You wanted to come here? To read weird articles by self-proclaimed Derlock demons of remote China that we're supposed to believe because it's culturally sensitive? I appreciate that all the demons want to tell their own stories now, but almost half of them claim to be _the most evil_. It's like a world's best cup of coffee sign in Manhattan. Did Buffy drop you on your head the other night?"

Faith responded, nonplussed, "I guess I'd rather write my story than have someone else assume it. Even if they thought they really understood it, they may get some stuff right, but not all of it."

"I know, it's just weird. I've gotten very used to my history being taught to be exclusively by old, white men."

Faith and Buffy shook their heads, but Faith looked around the room and said, "It is crazy here. This is not what I pictured when you said you had a library in the basement."

Faith had asked earlier where the big research meeting was and Buffy said the basement. She had said they had used some of Kennedy's donated Deepscan money to remodel the basement of the old apartment building into a library and a training area. Faith had expected something closer to the old Sunndydale library and gym, but this was different. This was modern, technologically impressive, well decorated.

"I get updating the dusty books to the internet, and all the other tech gadgets around. And the kickass gym with all the new weapons. Woulda been nice to have some of that way back when."

"You're telling me. I can think of several situations a UV light gun could have come in handy. Although, even just having a cell phone would have helped a lot." She tilted her head and thought.

"Yeah, that's true. But it's nice down here too, reminds me of an old lounge, like Frank Sinatra style, but a little James Bondy. And the gym looks like a professional one, real badass."

Xander jumped in, clearing his throat, "Ah, it turns out that in addition to cooking and techie skills, Andrew being gay also brings a keen sense of design to the group. Andy and Buffy designed these rooms - Kennedy thought it was so amusing to watch them work, she gave them an unlimited budget."

"Hey, we invested in quality materials, which won't break as easily! There's bound to be a battle here eventually, it's less stuff for you to have to rebuild!" Buffy defended, a pout settling on her face.

Faith looked at her an extra second, noticed her lips full and demanding, before asking, "But I thought Willow has this place locked down tight?"

"She's got some pretty strong magical protections on the whole building. She and Giles decided we all needed a safe space after all this time, if we were ever gonna be sane. They spent almost a month researching and doing different spells here. But you know, it's us. Something's always bound to happen."

Faith nodded. "Well, if you ever need an extra pair of hands to help with repairs, I ain't bad at that stuff."

Xander was interested, and happy for the conversation. Research was never his big love, he used to take his sweet time at the donut shop. He missed those small problems sometimes though. "Yeah? I never figured a city kid for being someone good with their hands."

Faith noticed Buffy's blush, but Xander did not. "Oh, never learned shit in Boston. Except for a few choice street skills. It was in jail, got taught there."

"Really?" Xander asked. Buffy had heard a bit of this story the night before.

"Yeah, everyone had a job. They gave me maintenance repair. Had no idea what I was doing, but one of the COs was a good guy, he taught me some stuff. So did a couple of the girls a few times."

"That's awesome, Faith. Well, I can always use a hand after an apocalypse."

Faith smiled.

"And sometimes an eye."

Faith and Buffy, stunned, froze in place.

"What? Too soon?"

* * *

Willow, Andrew and the just barely teenager Giles sat cross legged around a circle in Andrew's apartment at the end of the hall. The small glass bottle sat in the middle of the salt circle, a faint blue glow crackling in a triangle between the outstretched hands of the circle's magicians.

"But blue means . . . "

"Indeed, it means blood."

"Eww."

Willow broke the circle first. "Hmm, I had money on it being ink. I figured blood is just so passe. These are new rules for Hecate's sake."

Tiny Giles rested his hands in his lap. He was still amazed how much easier magic was to handle in his second time existence, as it were. "Some things continue on because they must. Blood is life. Blood is the essence of life, of the slayer who represents life in the face of the the breathless who must consume blood to live."

"Wow, you are going to be a delight when you fully hit your teenage angst period."

"I am being very serious here. Some things have been eternal since the dawn of man. Laughter, the stars, love and hate. Some things are just a hair younger, but have endured almost the whole way through. Religion, blood, sacrifice."

Giles reached out and grabbed the bottle. They had taken a few days to choose a spell to identify the contents without risk of changing them. What was inside, in the presence of the Vampyr book, would rewrite the rules the book was currently missing. They did not dare risk altering the substance. Willow had explained it to the whole group using the Schrodinger's cat experiment as an example of how observing a thing changes it. Faith had patted Willow on the head, turned on her heel and walked away. Buffy and Xander followed, downstairs to research to leave the magic team to their work.

But Giles understood better what this meant now. He had a notion of why the magic itself demanded blood from the slayers. Some things were old but human. Some things were just old. Like balance, he thought.

"Magic itself is testing the slayers; it is examining who and what they are."

Andrew nodded, "The way the old prophecies and other texts read, that sounds right to me. Sounded like the magic needs to almost read them, see how good they're doing their jobs. Then poof, new rules."

Willow shook her head, "No, not just poof. There's more to it than that."

"There may be more detail, dear, but I'd bet that's the essence of it. Perhaps we can summon D'Hoffryn one more time. I do hate the way he talks in circles, but I could put up with it briefly for any more information."

Andrew wondered if he should mention D'Hoffryn's meetings with him, but he held his tongue. The demon had specifically held the discussions to secrecy; he said if those more closely involved knew everything, they'd find some way to ruin it all. Andrew hadn't been inclined to take the demon's word for it until the old one had offered him something else. Something that Andrew knew he wanted and that the Powers That Be could help D'Hoffryn gift to Andrew in exchange for information.

And so he kept quiet. For a few seconds. "He'll probably be back."

"I do hope so. Let's work on getting in touch. In the meantime, let's go tell the others what we've found. It's not much, but they should know."

* * *

"I can't do this anymore," Buffy threw her hands up in the air. "I don't even know what we're looking for."

Faith sighed and put the tablet she was scrolling through down. "Yeah, I get that this is super important, but haven't we already done the hard work?"

"Was it really that hard, Faith?" Buffy smirked.

"You are very high maintenance, B. It was work. Had to wine, dine, - "

"Ok, ladies! Have we officially given up then?" Xander interjected.

Buffy stood up and stretched, hands linked above her head. "No, just asking for a break." She turned toward Faith, whose eyes were already pointed at the blonde. "Wanna go check out the gym with me?"

Her eyes sparked as she asked. Faith wanted to understand that better, but her muscles were already itching for release after sitting around for hours. "Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, you did offer to distract me from research with sparring, did you not?"

Faith stood. "That I did. Well, I would love to really test that space out, it's pretty rad. And, I could do with blowing off a little steam. Let's go, girlfriend."

As the girls turned to leave, the door buzzed and swung inward. In marched the magical trio. And Spike.

"Dammit," the two slayers said in unison.

Buffy looked at Faith, eyeing her like the competition she would always be on some level. Eyeing her with a momentary unchecked intensity. "Raincheck?"

Faith took in the extra member of the group and almost didn't answer Buffy. She caught herself though and said yes to Buffy without quite processing the disappointment behind the blonde's eyes. Later that night, she would remember Buffy's frustration, but currently she was focused on Spike.

Buffy quickly switched gears and commented, "Spike, I didn't know you were helping out." She smiled and her whole body relaxed.

"Nah, just caught the gang coming in. Hadn't heard an update since our conversation yesterday, ducked in to see if I could help."

The group moved to sit around the table, a modern oval, no head of the table. Faith sensed there were still positions of power at the table, but they were no longer as stable as they once were. Maybe it was that they were more mobile, more fluid these days. And maybe not in such a bad way. She sensed that Buffy had a lot more stable help now and for that she was grateful.

She was not grateful, however, that Spike decided to snag the seat next to her and relax, spreading his form out at the fancy table.

The rest of the group filled in, sans Buffy and Giles. The blonde was pacing the width of the room, staring alternatively at the table and the bank of monitors showing security cameras around the building. The screens were different colors; Buffy had told her they detected different kind of supernatural energies. Faith had wondered what color Kakistos would have shown up as. She wondered about Gwendolyn Post. She wondered what color she was.

Giles stood on a crate she had noticed under the table earlier. Giles, for his part, still managed to command a room when he wanted to, although it was rather more like watching a young cousin perform a 5 minute magic show they'd spent all holiday morning practicing. Until he started talking.

"So, Willow, Andrew and I identified the liquid you obtained as blood."

"Eww." Buffy broke her short lived pacing and stood at the table's edge. "Why blood."

Giles answered, "We were just discussing that. Blood, you well know, is the very difference between the slayer and the vampires she was created to keep at bay. You have it, they need it."

Faith piped up, if only to distract herself from the tall blonde sitting next to her. "But why do they need that? Why does it take our blood to help magic figure its shit out?"

"It's probably like I was telling you yesterday, Faith," Andrew joined the group, "The Slayer, as an entity, as an essence, controls the balance between good and evil. You two even existing together was a disturbance. Activating all the potentials with the scythe spell threw the balance off. And, I personally think, although this may tend toward the dramatic - "

"Spit it out, buddy," Xander helped out.

" - that because a slayer destroyed and then reformed magic itself . . . it . . . thinks you're powerful. So, it's trying to read you."

Buffy's face was cold and stern, "Were we even right in doing this, then? What if magic decides our side is too powerful and the next thing we know, it's one thousand years of vengeance demon rule?"

Faith had seen such a change in Buffy between the body switch and the Sunnydale crater. She had slept with the boyfriend of a much different girl than the woman who led an army straight into a hellmouth. A woman who had changed the history of a thousands of years institution, of the universe itself. A woman who changed, herself, after stabbing her equal, taking on the government, losing her mother, after dying. After seeing the most stable parts of her tumultuous life falter, she managed to save the world.

Faith loved her stone blue eyes, focused and black and white. She had always made it through to the other side, one way or another. She had always won the fight. Faith saw something else in Buffy's eyes that she had not seen since the night they found out that Angel was back. Something Faith had not seen since Buffy had stabbed her.

Buffy was scared because she had failed. She had messed up and gotten it wrong. Faith knew she herself was running on the gut instinct that Buffy always somehow succeeded so it was better to be on her team. But she knew this time, the fight was one Buffy brought on herself, and those always seemed to be the ones the blonde had the most trouble with.

Faith joined the conversation, "Hey, Andy was more of a downer talking to me, said it could be that the slayer line just ain't as strong these days. Been a while since the crazy dudes in the desert decided to start this whole thing. Think about all the stuff you've been through. Can't have always been this crazy, right?"

Giles nodded, "Well, records aren't what one wishes them to be, but we do seem to have cleared a near record number of large scale events."

Faith continued, a little worked up now, her Boston accent slipping through her degraded filter, "The way I figure it, there's gotta be a balance, no matter what, right? So if they see we've had it pretty crazy lately, they'll back off and good gets an automatic win. And if they, if magic, whatever, decides we're strong, then they've seeded us high. We'll deliver."

There was a pause in the crowd; it had been a while since Faith sat a research table.

Willow, who was impressed on at least two levels currently, jumped to the brunette's defense. "I actually think Faith is right."

"Actually?" Faith protested.

"I just mean, that's a very astute conclusion."

"Yeah, that one's better." Faith smiled.

"Magic is based on balance, so you're probably right."

Giles shook his head, "However, the devil is always in the details, so to speak. A shift of balance could mean any of so many outcomes. This world may not look the same. It could mean the end of the world, at least as we have come to know it - "

Buffy stopped the nihilistic leaning comment by grabbing Giles around the shoulders and kissing the top of his head. "Giles, honey, everyone has a period of time at this age where they get emo. It's not attractive though and only girls with short black bangs will make out with you."

"Hey, I had short black bangs at his age, B."

Buffy turned toward the group, who was laughing and steadied herself, feeling better in that way that wasn't actually better but she was going to see if it worked for anyone else. She had to try. "Ok then, one way or another, the rules need to be rewritten. We can't go back because . . . we can never go back. But we can try from here. It's what we've always done, it's what we do. It's who we are."

"Go fearless leader, go!"

"Too much, Andy."

"It's so hard to know!"

Buffy cut through the distractions, she was on a roll. "So how do we tip the odds in our favor from here? Can we?"

"Well, did you guys find anything here? I left a list of articles to check." Willow pointed to the dry erase board in the corner.

"We scrolled, Red. Nothing."

"Well, I have a question." Spike spoke up.

 _Damnit_ , Faith thought. _I almost forgot he was here_.

"Ok, so magic needs to check the slayer mettle. The slayers' mettle, pardon. And it decides blood is the way to best access that information. That's fine and dandy. But why sex then? Why not just have them cut their hands together?"

Giles and Buffy turned red, Faith's breath caught where it was, and Andrew may have squeaked.

Willow, ever the puzzle solver, didn't even miss a beat. "Because magic isn't looking at Buffy the Slayer and Faith the Slayer. It's looking at the Slayer, as one. It needs to know what the essence looks like as a whole. And two people are the closest to being once during sex, I think."

Spike considered this carefully for a moment and then nodded vigorously with a conceding face. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Faith asked, "It does?"

"Yeah, I said it to Blondie once, m'self, love is blood."

"Blood isn't love," Buffy rebuked.

"Didn't say that, love. Said love is blood."

"Sex does show the very lifeforce between two people." Giles squeaked put his addition, even though his face was firetruck red. He would not let these preteen hormones rule his everyday life.

Willow added, looking off, "It represents the power they have not as each other, but who they are together."

"So it's judging us together. That mean we get twice the points?" Faith asked.

"I doubt it's that simple, unfortunately." Giles was always the voice of cautious reason. "There's something more to this."

"Like what?" Faith asked. She really didn't like not knowing what was going on. It may be a new feeling for her, but she found that once she was really involved, she liked to be actually involved.

"It's . . . probably nothing."

"Giles." Buffy added.

"Seriously, Little G, if there's something else, just tell us."

"Oh my god, two adult slayers ganging up on a tiny watcher. Why do I feel like Wesley had a dream about this once?"

"Xander!" Giles exclaimed, his emotions getting the best of him. "It's just that, D'Hoffryn was more interested in Faith the other night. It's not that I don't trust him, but, well no, I suppose, I don't trust him."

"What do you think his stake in all this is?" Buffy asked, growing more frustrated.

"Well that's just it, the Old Ones have lived through almost all the changes this world has seen. They survive by always betting on the winning side."

"I thought you said this was all about bringing balance back." Buffy's arms were crossed, she was determined to have all the facts before making a decision. The better information she had, the most effective leader she could be. Faith noticed she had rolled up her sleeves as she leaned down onto the edge of the table.

"That's just it, Buffy. Balance is eternal, but power is more complicated. The old ones, including D'Hoffryn, always have a stake in how the power distribution is skewed."

Buffy and Faith narrowed their eyes. They had slept together to do this thing they were led to believe was an overall good universal decision. Giles was making this incredibly complicated all the sudden. Buffy looked tired and Faith looked just a little scared.

Giles continued the conversation with, "But the old ones' stakes still always depend on the universe existing in the first place. You have proved yourself more powerful than they ever expected, my hopes lie in a newfound trust of your powers and intentions."

"Great then." Faith said. "No pressure. Well probably all be just fine."


	9. Chapter 9

"What is the point - "

A zompire was thrown over the back of a small dumpster worn by age.

"Of a research team - "

A heavy duty stake was thrust through its chest by a leather jacket wearing Faith.

"Consisting of a witch - "

Another zompire over.

"A mini-watcher - "

Another zompire dead.

"And the formerly evil - "

"I take slight offense to that."

"If they can't even warn you that doing it may mean unleashing all kinds of crap on this mortal coil, what's the point?"

Faith dodged the last of the zompires, letting him roll over an old fire hydrant, straight into Buffy's outstretched, speechifying arms. Buffy needed a few more kills tonight. She had been worked up after the meeting. Faith had suggested going for a nice long patrol session and Buffy's eyes had lit up.

" _I could do with blowing off a little steam, B."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Yeah, you promised me sparring before, got me all worked up. You know I need a little ugh to stay relaxed."_

 _Buffy blushed, but Faith quickly kept going, "Besides, you got to fight a hell god once. I gotta keep fighting to get something that cool on my scorecard."_

 _Buffy said, "You're ridiculous," and "Let's go." Faith decided it was a leather jacket kind of moment and off the slayers went into the San Francisco night._

"They're doing their best, B." She helped Buffy up after she'd finally dusted the zompire, straddling his chest. "And if it helps any, there's probably not much more we can do. We kinda already done what we did. So we just gotta wait, and whatever comes, we'll deal with it. That's why I'm stickin' around."

Buffy became a tad more relaxed as they continued walking through the back alley. They had already encountered two small groups of zompires, both ready and eager to pick fights. "So Xander said some smart stuff to me the other day, and now you're saying peaceful zen stuff. When did all this happen?"

Faith laughed, "You've grown too, B. You were impressive in there today."

"What?"

"You're a leader. It's something I always used to think you liked for the attention. Sunny-D slayerfest changed that for me, but you really are something."

"Stop being so nice, it's weird."

"Ass. Fine. What smart stuff was Xander telling ya?"

"Just advice. About you."

"So you been talking to Xander and Willow. And Spike. Anyone doesn't know what kinda moves I pulled on ya?"

"What?"

"Nothin."

"I didn't tell Spike any sex details." She whispered the word sex. "What are you talking about?"

"He said you two had a conversation yesterday." Faith realized how far she had extrapolated as she said this out loud. "Sorry, B, nevermind."

"No, it's ok, I get it. I was talking to Spike about . . . well, being reformed and what that's like. I didn't see you for a few days and I . . . I thought maybe you had taken off. I was worried. And embarrassed. Spike helped actually."

"Aw, B."

"I was just overreacting. I'm kind of a girl, if you haven't noticed."

"I have, actually. I approve."

Buffy looked sideways at Faith as the pair marched through the back alleys of the industrial neighborhood. She thought maybe Faith was flirting with her. But, then again, that's just who Faith was. She remembered all kinds of comments and eyebrow wiggles back in the day.

"Spike was saying you might just need your space."

"Yeah? He say anything else?"

"We talked for a while, so yeah. Does it bother you?"

"What? Nah."

"Ok, cause he's a good guy."

"Yeah, a good guy who's been in love with you for a number of years. Seriously, you know how to find the broody ones, B."

Buffy laughed at the thought. "Do not let Spike hear you compare him to Angel like that. He hates it. And . . . things are different now."

"Psshh."

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"Don't. Just caught a few glances he threw my way earlier. Don't think he cares much for me. 'Specially right now."

"I doubt that, Faith, but hey, if you need - "

"B! Look!"

Faith pointed as they rounded a corner, grabbing Buffy by the shoulders to pull her out of sight, just in time.

It was hard to tell, now that the zompires dressed like all the other Bay area punks and the vampires had retired their capes and red silk button down shirts, but it looked a large group of both had gathered between two old factories.

Faith whispered, "What's going on?"

"Don't know. Get closer?" Buffy asked, but as she did, fighting erupted.

The slayers watched as the groups clashed, someone punching first, a stake pulled next. A few of the vampires dropped, dusting the dry streets. A couple vamps ran, the sound of glass bottles breaking at their feet as the zompires taunted.

"Come on."

"Buffy, no. What are you doing?" Faith asked, but Buffy was already moving. They reached the crowd, who turned to look.

"Alright guys, maybe let's all just get out of here, ok?"

The head of the new breed of vampires tilted his head at the slayer, "Ah, the original. Been awhile since you've graced us with your presence, your highness. We must be special."

Buffy and Faith moved right into the crowd, breaking the two groups apart. "Oh, you're special alright." She moved nose to nose with the guy who spoke, bald and big.

"Come on, B. This ain't worth our time. Not our fight."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Slayer." A sharp voice from the other side of the street made the slayers turn their head. A blonde vampire with a harsh bob cut lasers with her eyes as she faced Buffy. She balanced on heels as she spoke, "You don't belong here."

"No, they don't belong here. I don't want them on the streets of my city. So this is my fight."

"Slayer, this is just the beginning, we are stronger than you know." He turned to the blonde in the stylish power suit. "And stronger than you'll ever be."

"You're weak. That's why you're out here picking fights instead of doing something useful. Like not existing." Faith found it funny that while Buffy herself had evolved past her Valley girl image, sometimes, especially when she was fighting, her voice had not.

"That was weak, slayer. We were just passing through anyway. To somewhere incredibly useful to meet with someone incredibly useful. There are those out there who would rather see our kind come out on top. Powerful people. Soon, no amount of slayers will matter anymore."

And with a hand gesture, they all left, following their leader.

"Come on, B. Let's just head back." Faith touched Buffy's shoulder gently. Although the zompires had left, there was still a sizable group of regular, blood-sucking, soulless vampires still between them and exit of this alley.

"Yeah, head back, Blondie."

Faith narrowed her eyes. Only she could call Buffy that.

"Excuse me, you were about to get your asses handed to you. In the form of small piles of dust. Well, maybe not so small. So, back off." Faith defended.

The blonde vampire lunged at the slayers, but was held back by an especially pale female vamp, with deep black dreadlocks. "Come on, Trish, it's Buffy."

"Exactly, it's Buffy. Buffy who is responsible for these ridiculous zombie half breeds in the first place."

"That's not true. Spike said - "

"I don't care what Spike said, damnit!" The vampire named Trish exploded. "None of this would be happening if it weren't for her. We wouldn't have had to 'come out' like some queers, we could still kill as long as no one noticed, and we knew what demons we'd have to face if we lasted long enough."

Faith couldn't handle screaming in the middle of the street, it was going to attract attention they didn't need. "Ok, calm down."

The second vamp had come in between the slayers and the anger ball developing behind her. "Yeah, calm down. She probably just saved all our arses."

Faith appreciated the help. "We just saw what was going on and thought you may need a hand. They walked away, and we're leaving now, so everything's cool, ok?"

The two blondes were still glaring at each other; when it didn't look like they were going to stop, Faith stepped in between them. "Ok?"

The vampire broke free of her friend, turned and shoved Faith into the edge of the loading dock. Faith lost her balance and almost fell. But she didn't and she let the blonde move into her personal space without giving an inch.

"And who the hell are you?"

Faith couldn't help but be amused. There was a time in her life a dig like that would have caught that vamp a right cross, but today, Faith let the comment slide off her like oil. She tilted her head so she could make eye contact with Buffy.

"You believe this, B? She don't even know who I am."

Buffy was suddenly nervous, the last thing she wanted to tonight was a trigger happy vamp to snap. The whole city, the whole world really, was on edge, with these gangs of uber vampires emerging and terrorizing neighborhoods. They and the occasional super demon were putting everyone on edge, both human and old school vampire. Buffy had known some friendly demons in her time, too, but it seemed like more demons were coming out as neutral, erring on the side of protection from the council, the world militaries, and the slayers.

Alliances were changing, the whole world was in flux, it seemed. And that created pockets of those who were willing to change and those clinging to the past.

"Come on, Faith. Let's just get out of here."

The blonde vampire perked up. "Faith. Faith." She tried it on her tongue. "Nope, don't know you. You one of the new recruits? Buffy does like her little followers."

The pale blonde with dreads had had enough. "She's Faith, as in Faith, the other original slayer. Can we please just leave, Trish?"

Faith scanned the crowd and saw mostly faces who were anxious to get back to wherever they were going. They looked nervous, almost scared. Sometimes she didn't think she was good at much, but Faith always knew she was good at reading people. She was about to push through and just take the hell off with Buffy, but the damn vamp couldn't help but try for the last word.

"Whatever. She looks like a nobody to me."

"B?" Faith asked permission.

Buffy looked at the the seeming second in command. "If you're friend doesn't shut up, I can't control her."

The tall woman, with high cheekbones and a leather skirt sighed. She looked around at the group of two dozen or so vampires. They looked irritated, frustrated, tired. They had been doing well lately. And they wanted to keep it that way.

She looked into the blonde slayer's eyes. "She's not a friend."

"B?" Faith was getting impatient, but she needed Buffy's permission, she needed her approval.

"Your call, Faith."

"You're supposed to be a real slayer, you can't even stake a vamp? What _is_ the world coming to? I remember when - "

The blow was hard and swift. The dust settled quickly. There was little shock on the crowd's face when Faith scanned to see if an apology was the proper course of action. She decided it wasn't necessary. She looked at the vamp next to Buffy, who looked utterly relieved.

"She used to be ok, ya know. But I think going public was rough for her. It was rough for a lot of us, ya know. There are some of us who've remained, ah, what's it, low key, if ya would. We don't cause much harm, stay out of the way. Being part of the above ground, well, some of us ain't taking it all that well, ya know."

Buffy answered, "Yeah, I do."

"There are groups of us trying to fit in. Oficially, on the up and up. But then these aresholes and the feckin' demons come along, and it's just too hard for some people," she answered, Buffy finally realizing that the girl's accent was Irish and not English.

"You know Spike?" Faith asked, trying to understand why this vampire knew her name.

The vamp answered, "Yeah, he's been doing a lot of work here in the city. Helping vamps figure out how to live in society, you know, without the -"

She exposed her fangs, but here was an air of play to it, a sense of exhaustion in her very nature.

She continued, "Spike mentioned that the other slayer was in town, I figured when I saw the two of you."

Faith looked to Buffy to see if she should be concerned, but what she saw in Buffy's face was confusing. The smaller slayer was looking this vamp up and down, almost amused. She judged her like a schoolyard bully and took a few steps back toward Faith.

"Come on, Faith. These guys are good."

And with that, the slayers and vampires parted.

The two girls walked home, tension bubbling between their coat clad forms. Buffy was worked up after seeing the zompires. More specifically, after seeing them dusting vamps themselves. It was like watching cannibalism. She had continued to monitor reports with the rest of the crew, but it had been a while since she had seen anything like that on patrol. And this city was just beginning to feel like home.

Faith was sitting on some anxiety, alternating in her head whether to bring it up or keep quiet. She didn't want to make waves nor did she have any justification to do so. Something, however, about Spike was not sitting right with her. But what would she say to the blonde? She and the vampire had remained close after the last apocalypse and Faith caught his reaction to the whole situation earlier.

Before either of them knew it they were at Buffy's apartment building. Buffy placed her thumb on the pad and entered her ID code. Faith had been thoroughly impressed when Andrew had taken her prints and given her access to the building earlier. She supposed these were the kinds of 'tech things' they kept him around for. He seemed flighty at best sometimes, but she wanted to like him.

 _That's probably enough people to have trust issues with_ , Faith thought, sighing as she walked through the apartment door behind Buffy.

"Hey, you ok, Faith?" Buffy turned and asked the brunette, who seemed visibly uncomfortable. They moved farther into the room, but Faith seemed like she was retreating. The other slayer sat on the edge of the couch, massaging her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry. I just . . . "

"What's going on?"

"I just don't know why Spike's giving out personal information to vamps like that? Makes me uncomfortable."

Buffy sat down on the middle of the couch, without taking her eyes off Faith's. She searched the brunette's face and tried to read her. Her own insides felt warm and Buffy thought she felt something for a second. She was about to answer Faith's question in a tactical way, since she knew why the dreadlocked vampire knew about them, but Buffy suddenly knew that was not why Faith had asked.

"Sorry, B. I know you guys are close, I just don't think he likes me and I don't know why anybody has to know I'm even in town. Not like we want anybody messin' with what we're tryin' to do with the book and all." She rubbed her shoulder hard, the whole of her looking irritated.

Buffy's face expanded into a smile with every word that Faith rambled. "Get over here."

"What?"

"Come here. Sit in front of me."

Faith didn't move. Buffy rose an eyebrow and Faith broke. She wasn't sure why she was even moving, but she found herself sitting down between legs Buffy had extended in what Faith had recently tried to teach Angel was 'manspreading.'

Faith felt hands on her shoulders as she heard, "Faith, that vampire we ran into tonight, the one you didn't stake, her name is Veronica, and I think she and Spike are dating." Hands dug deep into her spasming shoulder muscle as the small blonde close behind her continued, "He's let it slip a couple times that he's met up with a girl for drinks. After hours. Willow figured out it was an Irish girl somehow. Xander saw her name written on a note in their apartment."

Faith fought a moan and instead replied, "I think Andrew's been a bad influence on all you guys."

"Hey! No information was obtained through scandalous means. I just put two and two together tonight. The way Spike was talking to me about her, I think actually likes her. So he's probably just taking it slowly."

"You can do that when you're immortal, I guess."

Buffy laughed out loud, breaking the tension between the two girls. Faith relaxed, her shoulder responding to Buffy's fingers, angry but calming down. "Hadn't thought of it like that. Lucky jerks. Feel better now?"

"I do. And thanks for this, too. You don't hafta though."

"Faith, have you ever had this shoulder looked at?"

"Nah. I was meaning to get around it to it before teenage magic decided its first wet dream would be all over my London neighborhood."

"Yeah, sure, good excuse."

"No really, the orthopedist I was gonna see turned into a guy who looks like Beast from X-Men."

"I have no idea what that means."

"You're the worst superhero ever."

"What?" Buffy stopped and pulled Faith around so she could see her face. "I am a kickass superhero."

"You're like an musician who doesn't even bother to learn about Elvis, 'cause he ain't your style. Gotta know your roots."

"Faith, I don't care about those stories because they're stories. We are real. You and I are slayers. The original superheros."

Faith laughed and shook her head, turning back around, hoping silently that Buffy would keep going. She really had had an appointment, but had been sidetracked now for the better part of a year. No one had worked on her muscles like this in far too long.

"Alright, fine. Still don't mean the stories ain't fun. 'Sides, the old female superheros were hot."

"You're ridiculous," Buffy gave up as she continued to massage Faith's back, not sure what the next move from here was. "But are you feeling ok about Spike now? He really is a good guy these days, I hope there's something good out there for him, too."

"Yeah, I guess. And hell, if I can't believe he's doing alright, I probably don't got much hope, either."

"Faith, stop. You told me you were doing ok the other night and I believed you. So trust me now - Spike's a good guy. And . . . Xander managed another relationship after Anya and Willow came back from literally trying to end the entire world over grief and loveloss. You have been a kick-ass person for a while now and I'm rubbing your back so you're doing pretty ok in my book."

"Thanks, B. I really do feel it, it is just nice to hear it every once and awhile."

"Anytime."

"And this does feel really good. Haven't felt this good since . . . well . . . nevermind."

"The other night?" Buffy asked softly.

"Maybe."

"Slaying tonight, I had the same thought. Haven't been slaying in a while, not without a pack of other slayers at least. Thought at one point that it was two times this week I . . . had a necessary itch scratched."

"Necessary itch scratched. Add that to my Yelp review while you're at it."

Buffy had moved on to Faith's lower back absentmindedly. "Shut up. You're good and you know it."

"Was I better than Satsu?" Faith pressed into Buffy's hands, her need for this contact greater than she had realized. She had been maintaining a healthy social life in England, but it was mostly satisfying urges. A couple guys stuck around for a while, but none of them ever reached the hand holding stage.

Not that Faith was necessarily opposed to that if the right guy came along. He just hadn't.

"It was different with her. I wasn't so much an active participant as willing bedfellow."

"Pillow princess, B. The phrase you're looking for is pillow princess."

"Do you want me to stop touching you."

"No, please. But I was better, then?"

"The other night was good for me. Really good for me. Is that what you want to hear? The way I figure, it had to happen, for the sake of magic, so the fact that it was good is, well, good."

"Nah, I'm with ya, B. Though I always figured there was a pretty good chance the actual sex was gonna be good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we're hot chicks with super powers." She turned around and gave Buffy a wink. Buffy felt a white hot ball bearing drop through her abdomen as Faith continued, "I was just nervous about the rest of it. About this part of it."

"Well, I think this bodes well for us."

"Yeah." Faith rolled her head to the side as Buffy worked her fingers on the back of her slender neck.

"So, what about you? First time with a girl, what's your reaction?"

"I get your weird play reference now."

"Huh?"

"What you told me on the phone when I was askin' questions. Different acts, same overall story."

"Oh yeah. See, it works."

"Yeah, we had a first act, an unusual intermission, and an unexpected, but appreciated second act."

Buffy blushed. So Faith had been thinking about it. She had finally convinced herself that it was a small detail, that she was overthinking it. They were worked up, they were caught in the moment. Faith had just made her feel so, so good and they had accomplished the mission. The stronger half of the Double H's had taken over.

But Faith had noticed. And was apparently thinking about it.

"Appreciated?" Buffy asked meekly.

"Hell yeah, B. You dove through that damn portal quick, thought you were trying to leave me there for a second. But then you went all primal slayer on me. Can't say it wasn't damn hot, Buffy."

Buffy couldn't help the way her full name rolled of Faith's tongue, low growl, riddled with vocal fry. She responded, "Glad you enjoyed it. That was a first for me, too."

"Coulda fooled me."

Buffy stilled her hands, a thought popping into her head.

She had made enough important decisions in her life that at this point she trusted her gut. She always gave it a second, and sometimes third, look over when she had the time. But sometimes, a moment arose and she had to trust her instinct.

"Hey, Faith." She tugged at her shirt. "How about you pull this off, and I give you a real massage."

Faith turned her head again, still seated between Buffy's legs. She caught B's eyes and scrunched her own in scrutiny. "Now Miss Summers, I have it on good authority that girls who give massages usually want something else."

"And if I do?"

Faith rose her eyebrows and pulled her head back, "Really, B?"

"We both just admitted it was good. And the first time in a while for either of us. What if we did? Again."

Faith pulled a quick move and sat beside Buffy, legs touching, but with a slight distance. "Buffy, is that such a good idea? It's still you and me, we're still just starting up with this whole you and me thing. We made it through the other night, and yeah it was good, but we keep going, it gets a lot more messy."

"It doesn't have to."

Faith cocked her head, who did Buffy think she was kidding.

"Ok, ok. Hear me out." Buffy shook out her own shoulders and ran a hand through her hair. She looked Faith directly in the eyes. "The way I see it, we had some really good sex the other night and I think you agree with me. You're here for another, what, eight days? We're both adults who could take advantage of this opportunity while it's here. And then you'll be back off to England, and we'll see each other to fight big monsters at some point."

Faith took this all in and replied, "We're doing good though, B, and, well, I kinda like it. I'm gonna level with you. These last couple years slaying, being back with the gang and doing this job again, it's been . . . it's been everything."

Buffy wasn't sure where Faith was going with this, but she was feeling that white hot feeling again, only this time it was anxiety.

Faith continued, "It's given me something to do, to believe in, to fight for. I need that. And if whatever this is," she motioned between the two of them, "ruins that, I'm not sure what I'd do."

Buffy softened, understanding the brunette. "You have been doing a pretty kickass job over there in Magic Town, you know."

"It's weird, but I love it. It feels like home, and I want to protect it. But if I lose that, if I lose slaying. . ."

"Hey, Faith, look at me. You are a slayer. Hell, you are the slayer, even I can admit that now. And I'm not going to take that from you. Because I can't, because it's something in you, something you are. No matter what happens. And not just between you and me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied. She felt many things about Faith's emotional reveal about slaying. She had seen this fire in Faith when she had first arrived in Sunnydale, but back then, Buffy had been more interested in averting disasters to get back to her normal life. By the time she understood at a primal level the demon that was the slayer living inside her, Faith was in prison. She continued, "Look, I can't exactly say why I feel this way right now, but that's not stopping me from feeling it."

"You were always a girl to get what she wanted."

"The fact that you're hesitant only makes me want it more. Don't know why, don't really care." She moved closer to the brunette.

"Damn, B, you're extremely hard to say no to." She held her ground.

"Then don't. Trust me."

Faith worked hard to ride the right side of the line. These days, she had more and more reasons to make the good decision. Or at least the better decision. And all those reasons made life easier, sometimes in small increments, sometimes in larger leaps.

Having a roof over her head made her want to keep it clean. Having a cause to belong to made it easy to defend. Being supported by those in the fight instead of being held mentally hostage told Faith it was the right choice. Faith's biggest continuous misstep over the years was when that line went blurry.

And it was blurry. But there was still fight or flight in her blood. There was still rock and roll in her veins. There was still a demon at her core.

"Alright, B. But one more rule. Number eight: fightin' and fuckin' remain separate."

Buffy's eyes were on fire. "Can I admit something, Faith?"

"Yeah."

"I fucking love it when you curse."

And with that she kissed a surprised Faith. The brunette's shock at having never really heard Buffy curse was replaced quickly by sensory overload.

Faith had never even kissed another woman before a few days ago. She was overwhelmed by how soft Buffy's lips were, how soft the skin of her cheeks and nose. Her tongue, as it swept over Faith's, was small and delicate, warm and precise. She had expected the rest of it to be different, but not necessarily the kissing. But as Buffy scraped her teeth gently over Faith's bottom lip, Faith realized it was all different.

Buffy was in General mode, Faith thought as the small blonde moved to straddle her, climbing on carefully, softly. But deliberately, Faith thought. She was in charge, without being controlling. It was something Faith had picked up on, not just this week, but in the last few battles the group had fought all together. Faith moved her hands to Buffy's sides. The world was bigger these days. The Sunnydale stage had expanded into a new landscape, and one that was currently in flux. It seemed to both girls, in their own ways, that their lives were firmly moving from one era into another.

Buffy moved her lips down to Faith's neck, licking small circles and lightly sucking at the thin skin there. Faith's head lolled to one side as she began rubbing her hands up and down Buffy's back. Buffy was so small in her hands sometimes; it was in pure juxtaposition to her position, to her strength, to her domme sensibilities, Faith finished the thought as Buffy not so gently bit down on her earlobe.

"Hey there, Tiger."

"Sorry." Buffy buried her face in the crook of Faith's neck momentarily as she came up for a deep breath. "It's been a long time since I've just made out with someone. I miss it sometimes."

"No complaints here, B. You're good. Tiger's a compliment where I'm from."

"You sure you're ok?" Buffy ran her hand up Faith's shirt, letting her fingers brush the bottom of the brunette's bra. She figured they were ready to cross another line.

"I may have more restraint than I did when I picked you up for dates from chemistry class, but I'm not a saint, B." Her voice had dropped into that register that told Buffy Faith was probably not lying.

"It's a new world Faith. Ridiculously sexy ambivalence is no substitute for consent." She needed to hear once more that Faith was ok with this.

Faith raked gently through Buffy's hair as she grabbed the back of her head. She felt Buffy's tongue barely dart out and flick the skin over her jugular. The world the girls were living in was such a different place, she thought. She knew some people would disagree, especially considering the currently state of instability, but Faith knew the world was changing for the better. Because it already had. Faith was old enough to know that.

"I want this, B. I want you to touch me."

Buffy bit down gently on Faith's neck, licking the skin in between her teeth. Her hand snaked up underneath Faith's bra, skimming over the flesh there.

Buffy knew it, too. She had become a slayer to a world where a slayer was an offering, a sacrifice. She had slowly but surely taken on the Council, defeated enough big bads to be around enough to change the balance forever. And if the very fabric of the magical world was in flux right now, it meant they had a chance to change things for the better in a much more permanent way.

Faith knew Buffy would have done anything to influence the outcome of this opportunity. But as the blonde was sending sparks through her nerves, Faith knew this was something else. She had hoped that in the other night, Buffy had felt as good as she had, but tonight she knew was here because Buffy wanted it. And for one night Faith was going to let herself be the object of Buffy's desires.

Faith reached down between their bodies and slipped her hand inside Buffy's pants, thankful they were athletic pants of some kind, no zippers or buttons. She began to run her hand on top of Buffy's soft underwear, slowly and gently.

"I want you to fuck me, Buffy."

Buffy tore away from Faith's neck to look her in the eyes. "Bedroom, now."

The girls stood and scrambled into the bedroom. They stayed close, a step apart, but were intent on their destination. At the foot of Buffy's bed, they kissed in between stripping down to just their underwear. Faith blushed momentarily as she got stuck on Buffy's bra, but then was able to pop it off.

"It's harder from this angle, damnit." Faith defended.

"Sure, sure," Buffy replied with a small laugh, happy Faith was wearing a simple, stylish sports bra.

"Whatever," Faith said as she crouched to help Buffy slip pants, shoes and socks off. She kicked out of her own shoes and her jeans were off in a few more seconds.

The girls paused a half second to look each other over before they started kissing again. Faith dropped her hand back between Buffy's legs, happy for the easier access. She lightly began moving her fingertips back and forth, up and down, back and forth.

She felt pressure underneath herself as Buffy tentatively explored over the top of her own, tight, boyshorts. She seemed to be matching Faith's movements, whether consciously or not. Faith pressed a little harder, feeling the contour of the skin underneath. She pushed her fingers from right over where Buffy's clit was down to her opening.

The blonde was already a little wet, coming through the cloth. Faith bit down on Buffy's lip when she felt that, knowing it was of her doing. The other night, Faith had given the blonde a long, slow workup, knowing that always worked in getting her ready. During Faith's encounters with guys who genuinely wanted her to feel good too, she had learned that slow and steady was a failproof method for her having a good time. She could also rev it up quickly or tap into some kinks to take the situation in a different direction entirely, but that _always_ worked.

So, she loved how wet Buffy was so quickly because she could understand it, she could appreciate it. She moaned loudly.

"Oh my god," Buffy drawled. "That voice." She moved her fingers more quickly over the fabric of Faith's boyshorts, still surprised by how turned on she was by the cut of underwear. She could hardly concentrate with Faith touching her though, thinking that some high percentage of Faith's brain was devoted to innately understanding sex.

"What voice?" Faith asked, sounding like she purposefully dropped her voice.

Buffy didn't care, "Your voice. It's so hot. I thought I used to hate it, then I realized I was jealous of it," Buffy's words caught for a moment when Faith dropped down and started biting softly on one of her earlobes.

Faith barely whispered into Buffy's ear, "Wanna know what I think?" She punctuated her question by rubbing hard and fast over Buffy's clit.

"Yeah," Buffy all but cried out. She had given up on touching Faith, her fingers erratic and uncertain as the brunette honed in on her most sensitive part. Buffy spread her legs, unable to do much else.

Faith dropped her voice lower, smiling against Buffy's neck, knowing exactly what she was doing. She was having fun. "I think you like it. I think you fucking love it." She had found herself with a much cleaner mouth post prison, but as Buffy's melting form was being supported almost exclusively by the bed and Faith's one arm, Faith was fine with the tactic.

"Oh god, Faith, I - "

"I think you always have, I think it's always worked for you, even if you didn't quite know what you were feeling." A high percentage of the men Faith had been with as well as a few she hadn't had remarked on her voice. The number of times she'd hear, 'talk dirty to me,' was enough that she had stopped keeping count. She was going out on a slight limb, risking the moment if Buffy thought she was being absurd. But the part of her brain that understood that, at least for tonight, Buffy was all in, liked to think that Sunnydale Buffy would have at least made out with her.

"Faith, I think I might, I'm gonna - "

Faith was wrapped around Buffy, her right hand dancing a quick, firm repeating pattern as the blonde started to jerk her legs, slightly at first, until a quake started to build.

"Come for me, Buffy. I wanna feel you come in my hand, B."

Faith kissed her as she felt Buffy go completely still for a fraction of a moment and then began trembling in her arms. She let the blonde set the pace as she held her high for a few seconds and then began to slowly come down.

After a minute or five, Buffy couldn't quite tell, she shook her head just a bit and realized she had just come. She blushed a bright shade of red, looked at the floor and said, "Wow."

"Wow good?"

"Yeah, I feel a little like a teenage boy though."

"Hey, I don't remember lasting all that long the other night. You were hot, B." She grabbed Buffy around the waist and smiled, lightening up the mood.

"You're always so flippant."

"Nah, B. I don't think that comes til date 3. Or maybe even 5."

Buffy shook her head and laughed. Faith had always been able to make her laugh. Well, at least smile. She wanted to return the favor. She spun the two of them so that Faith was between her and the foot of the bed. She had noticed they were still in each other's embrace.

"Turn around."

"B?" Faith questioned.

Buffy cocked an eyebrow and repeated herself sternly, "I said, turn around."

Faith saluted, her breasts bouncing slightly with the exaggerated gesture, "Aye aye, General!"

By the time she turned, Buffy had dropped to her knees and was kissing the backs of Faith's thighs. Her mind had been focused on the blonde slayer but her body was hypercharged already. Feeling Buffy's tongue running up her legs, lingering on the edge of her underwear, Faith leaned down and braced herself with a hand on the bed.

Buffy reached around with both arms and stroked the fronts of Faith's legs, working upward. "Take these off."

Faith complied without hesitation at the blonde's words. Buffy always did know how to issue a command. As she pulled the garment down and off, she felt Buffy stand up behind her as she did.

Buffy pressed up against Faith, but snaked her right arm back between Faith's legs. She quickly swept through the wetness felt and slid a finger inside the brunette. Faith, for her part, buckled and dropped both hands to the bed to support herself. She thanked her long arms for keeping her from bending completely over, but Buffy had surprised her.

She felt vulnerable, she felt exposed, but she felt alive, too. Buffy began moving her finger around, and then in and out of Faith. Buffy had gone down on her the other night, but penetration was always something just a little bit different. She quickly found herself moving against Buffy's finger, just barely contracting the muscles in her hips.

Buffy ran her other hand across Faith's back, arched into the air, as her right hand pumped in and out of the other slayer. While she had been up close with Faith the night of the full moon, the felt a sense of power unlike one she'd ever experienced before. She let out a deep breath slowly as she extended her hand toward Faith's neck, pushing her body flush against the brunette's.

"You ok?"

Faith dropped down to her forearms, arching her back. She realized Buffy was putting slight pressure on her neck, wanting her to bend over. A part of her gut was telling her to run, to retreat. But she was surprised at how small of a part it was.

Or it was just that Buffy Summers was inside of her, fucking her bent over her own bed. Faith didn't care what Buffy asked for right now, she would say yes. Faith was never able to say no to Buffy successfully. She had tried, and it had never worked out. She found that the more she said yes, the better everything got.

"Yes."

"Good," was Buffy's deadpan reply, with just enough hint of Valley Girl to let Faith know this was a bit of a scene and Buffy was just having some fun.

Faith let herself relax now, fully pushing back to Buffy. The blonde added a second finger and Faith couldn't stop herself from moaning on each thrust. Both slayers let themselves ease into the moment, moving against each other, contented for a few minutes to let themselves see what this felt like. They made noises into the sheets, into each other's skin. Buffy placed a few increasingly sloppy kisses on Faith's neck.

Buffy felt Faith shift as she saw the brunette take one hand and snake it down between her legs. She snapped back into a sense of responsibility. "I can do that."

"I'm good, B. This feels real good," she barely got out in breathy huffs.

Buffy heard the noises Faith began to make and let her continue instead of jumping in. She wanted to be in control here, but she was a little nervous, truth be told. She also thought she vaguely remembered something about the top not really being in control anyway. She figured that summed up her life right about now. She felt out of control in so many ways. But as Buffy moved her fingers in and out of Faith, felt her start to tighten on her fingers, Buffy didn't care.

Everything was in flux and everyone knew it. The whole world was changing and until it settled out again, the rules were hazy. They would rebuild them though, Buffy thought.

She moved her fingers in and out of Faith fluidly. The brunette was clamping down hard on her now, impossibly tight. Her moans turned into higher pitched squeals muffled into the sheets. The hand that hand been on Faith's back, holding her into this position, drifted into her hair, which fell messily all about the brunette's writhing form. Buffy reached up into Faith's hair and grabbed on, not too hard, but enough to let the other slayer know she was there.

She was right there with Faith.

"Oh god, B."

Buffy felt Faith's hand move faster underneath her own body. Buffy grabbed a little harder, tugging at the fistful curly brown-black hair. She was thrusting her fingers roughly now, hard and fast.

"Oh god, oh god, ohhh . . ."

Buffy felt Faith's inner walls contract down around her hand. She stopped pumping in and out, but rode out the wave of spasms that were Faith's orgasm toppling over her. She registered Faith spitting high pitched darts of sound into the comforter as Faith continued to rhythmically clamp down around her fingers. Buffy had gotten herself off plenty of times over the years, but she was amazed by how new this felt.

She felt Faith begin to relax underneath her. She slowly released her grip on Faith's hair and used that hand to rub gently circles down her back. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Faith, earning a loud, unchecked moan. She had an urge to bring them to her mouth, to taste Faith's orgasm on her fingers.

"Come here," she said instead, moving on to the bed fully now. Faith climbed up, a bit more steady now and laid down next to Buffy who, on her back, extended her arm out inviting her in. Faith tucked her head onto Buffy's shoulder and laid on her side, tucked into the blonde. She fought a momentary flood of emotions by taking a long, deep breath.

"That was a big sigh."

"Uh uh. No sigh. Just breathing."

"Good, good. That was good?"

"Uh, B, that was great."

"Good."

"Yeah, good."


	10. Chapter 10

The girls had fallen asleep shortly after. When Faith had woken up in Buffy's room for a second time that week, she had was a little nervous. The first time they had collapsed after a big emotional day. This time they had simply fallen asleep after sex with each other. She hadn't woken in Buffy's arms, but instead got bumped by an elbow as Buffy starfished across her bed.

Faith's laughing had woken the blonde up, who countered the accusation that she was a bedhog with an attempt at tickling that had resulted in Buffy being held down against the bed. A glance at the fire behind Buffy's eyes as Faith held her arms above her head had resulted in another round.

And so it had been for the past four days. The girls had spent some time with the team, they'd gone out to see some more sights in San Francisco and they'd found themselves sans clothes quite a number of times.

" _We are working with a limited timeline here, I mean it's just logical use of resources," Buffy had drawled as she attacked Faith in the dressing room of a store in which Faith had found a new pair of leather pants._

They had been caught making out by the shop girl, but had finished the session in Faith's rented SUV.

They had finally gotten around to sparring in the new gym. They made it a few rounds before Buffy had pinned Faith against the mat.

" _Don't move."_

" _And if I do?" Faith challenged._

" _Then I'll stop."_

Buffy had licked every inch of exposed skin on Faith's body and Faith, to her credit, had not moved sans her chest rising and falling with heavy breath. By the time Buffy dipped her hand into Faith's short workout shorts, the brunette was primed to finish in the blonde's hand within seconds.

They had encountered another round of unknown demons, leaching into this universe for the first time. They had been covered in a fine powder, which, mixed with their sweat, resulted in a paste that had covered the slayers by the time the fight was over. It took almost an hour, but from high ground in an abandoned factory in South San Francisco, they had taken out almost two dozen of the demon goons.

" _Were the double H's this strong back when we fought together in high school?" Buffy asked in the shower as the two tried to get clean together._

" _Yeah, but you were real good at ignoring all that back then."_

" _Did you feel it? Did you have - "_

 _Faith cut Buffy off in the middle of the question with a kiss. It had devolved from there. Faith had a lot swirling around in her head as she and Buffy fought and fucked their way across the city each night. She was having fun and this wasn't gonna last, so she was damn well going to enjoy herself._

They managed a quick round in the shower that night and had stumbled into the bedroom, intent on keeping the fun going. But after such a long fight and an hour of hot water leaching into their skin, they drifted off into sleep mid-kiss.

Faith once again found herself waking in Buffy's bed, realizing now that she had spent more nights of the trip here than in the guest bedroom down the hall. This is not the way she had seen this trip going, but she couldn't complain. She figured she'd have some heavy thinking to do once she got back to London, but she was determined to put it off until then.

"You think as loudly as I do, you know that?"

"Hey sleeping beauty. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you can't lie to me." Buffy tucked herself up against Faith. She never saw Faith as a cuddler before, but the brunette didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arm around Buffy, content to stay warm in bed with the blonde a few minutes longer.

Buffy wasn't sure how Faith was really feeling, but she knew the brunette was thinking about it. She could see it in her eyes; there was a silent question each time the two slayers ended up having sex in the last few days. A question for Buffy to make sure this was still what they wanted to do. And although they had talked about it no farther, the idea of Faith's concern for her made her happy.

And horny. Faith in bed had been everything Buffy had figured she'd be and more. She was intense, she was skilled, she could hold her own move for move, something Buffy had only ever felt with Spike. But she was also sweet and tender, something she had never anticipated.

As she lay in bed that morning, however, Buffy realized it was probably because she'd never given Faith an honest valuation. She had never given the brunette space to be anything other than the rebellious 'other' slayer. No wonder she'd never seen anything more out of Faith.

"Do you ever think about if things had been different back then? With us, I mean."

"Uh, that's a little heavy for the first conversation of the day, don't ya think?"

"Fine. You could just tell me what _you're_ thinking."

Faith knew she didn't want to go there. She acquiesced. "I used to think about it all the time. In prison, it was all I thought about. How it could have gone differently. All the different choices I coulda made. All the different ways the scenarios could have played out."

Buffy sat up and looked at Faith. Her face was smooth and soft, she still glowed with no make-up. Her hair was wild, though. Buffy reached over with both hands and smoothed it down the best she could. It didn't work and she liked it that way.

"I used to have dreams all the time. Where I said something different. Did something different."

Faith looked down, but put her hand on Buffy's leg under the blanket. "But I also learned back then that it don't matter. As much as I want, nothing's gonna change what happened back then. Can't change my shitty past."

Buffy unconsciously let her legs fall open at Faith's touch. She couldn't help it anymore.

"I just wanna keep going. That's all I think about these days. How to keep going."

Buffy knew somewhere deep in her head that Faith was plying her, avoiding having to talk anymore, but when she reached between Buffy's legs, no barrier since they had fallen asleep nude, she didn't quite care.

"Faith, please."

"Please what?" she teased.

"Please touch me."

"I am touching you."

"No, more. I need more."

"More what?"

Buffy strained to push herself into Faith's cupped hand, fingertips barely grazing her now wet center. "Please, Faith."

Faith hovered over Buffy, a smirk plastered on her face. "I want to hear you say it."

"Please, Faith. I need your fingers inside me. I need you to fuck me."

Buffy was rewarded as Faith entered her with two fingers, immediately starting up a rhythm, slipping in and out of her easily. She felt Faith disappear under the blanket and then felt a tongue on her clit. She lost herself, knowing it would not take long.

They had had some quick sessions and a couple long ones, in just the few days since Buffy had propositioned Faith. They were quick studies in each other, learning the ins and outs, so to speak, of how to get each other off.

She grabbed Faith's head over the light blanket and held her in place. She was close and she needed to come. She let her face tense up as she rode to the peak of an intense orgasm and crashed through to the other side. She finished with a strained moan and collapsed back into bed.

Faith climbed back up and emerged, wiping at the sides of her mouth which were folding up into a true shit-eating grin. However, Buffy was too relaxed to notice.

A knock at the front door caused both girls to jump up though.

"Buffy?" Came the muffled yell from the hallway. It sounded like Willow.

"Shit," Buffy said, jumping up and out of bed. She grabbed her robe and threw it on, opening her bedroom door. Before she walked through she looked back at Faith and said, "Hold on a sec."

Faith shrugged and fell back onto her pillow. She listened to Buffy open the door and great her best friend, apologizing for her lack of clothing.

"Sleeping in, Buffy?"

"Yeah, you know. The last week's been a doozy, just trying to catch up."

"I get that. Did you still want to do lunch, then? Or we could do another day if you want."

"Lunch! Lunch that we totally planned for today because today is Friday and which I definitely did not forget about."

Faith laughed softly as she continued listening. She wasn't meaning to, but she wasn't about to walk into the living room naked.

"It's ok, Buff, we can do tomorrow."

"No, I want to, just give me a few to throw on some clothes?"

"Sure. And good, there are a few new things I wanted to fill you in about."

"New things, like what?"

"Giles is actually trying to summon D'Hoffryn back one more time. He still thinks there more to this whole thing and he wants to make sure."

"More?"

"Yeah, Spike the other night asked why you and Faith had to have sex instead of just cutting your hand open. It stuck with Giles, although I wonder how much of that has to do with his 12 year old brain - "

"Willow!"

Faith cringed, she still felt a deep loss at the thought of Giles as who he was today.

"Well, anyway, Spike was kind of right. If magic was testing both of you to test the slayer, it makes sense to use your blood, but why sex? It seemed so unnecessary, so we've been doing a bit more reading."

"And?"

"Well, how bout I tell you more over lunch, I'm starving. But Giles thinks it has more to do with Faith, since she's technically _the_ slayer."

"What about Faith?" Buffy asked, sounding agitated. Faith wrapped a sheet up around her at Willow's words. She had woken up happy this morning, she realized, and now she was anxious.

"We're not sure, yet. Hence, asking D'Hoffryn. Where is Faith anyway?"

"Uh . . ." Buffy stumbled. "Probably in her room."

"Her room?"

"The guest room, maybe, I don't know, she sleeps late."

Faith wrinkled her eyebrows. Buffy slept way more than she did.

"Oh, well how bout you get dressed and meet me across the hallway. Xander said he was up for friends lunch, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good. Be over in a sec."

Faith heard the front door close as Buffy walked back into the bedroom. She immediately took in Faith's posture and face. She was trying to look nonchalant and pulling it off with all the grace of a high school play actor.

"Hey, so I forgot I was supposed to do lunch with - "

"It's fine, B. I heard. Go ahead, I got stuff to do anyway."

Buffy heard the cold tone in Faith's voice; she was shutting down. "I don't have to, or you could come with - "

Faith cut her off a second time, "No really, Angel called yesterday, gonna give him a call back. Make sure everything's still standing in Magic Town. Kinda left him to deal when I flew here."

"Oh yeah, of course. Did you hear everything Willow said?"

"I wasn't tryin' to listen or nothin."

Buffy was beginning to notice how Faith's speech changed when she felt insecure. She was suddenly so surprised she hadn't picked up on it before as she let robe fall to the ground.

"Faith, I know slayer hearing. And I lived in an apartment with Xander and Dawn. It's hard not to hear things."

"Still can't believe Dawn's in school over near me. I should have her come visit sometime."

"Yeah, it's weird not having her around."

"It's still weird that she's around at all sometimes."

"What?" Buffy asked, giving Faith a shot to explain before becoming offended.

"Oh, I just mean, I didn't actually meet her until I came back to SunnyD the last time, but I remember when Angel came and gave me the deets on that whole story."

"Oh right." Buffy stopped mid-way through putting her shirt on. "You were in jail when Dawn showed up."

"Yeah, I guess one day I just started talking about her in therapy and the doc goes all quiet and just keeps writing. And the same thing a couple weeks later when she came up again."

"Dawn came up a lot in therapy?"

"Well, not really her, I just talked a lot about those days. I guess she came up in stories and stuff."

"Oh, ok." Buffy was brushing her hair now, trying to not put all her focus on Faith and this story. She had learned in their brief intimate moments that when all the attention was on Faith, she balked. There needed to be something else to focus on. There had to be another purpose to the moment sometimes, and then she would relax.

"So, after like six weeks of doing this, the doc finally asks me about this Dawn girl who seems to have suddenly shown up in my stories. Thinks I'm going fucking nuts."

"He wasn't close enough to the situation to be part of the memory changes, I guess. It's still scary how complete it all was. I still can remember Dawn _and_ remember how everything happened without her."

"Yeah, but when he said that, it didn't feel right. Even though I did remember her and all. So I got in touch with Angel, he came by and told me what was going on."

"Wait, how long had Angel known?"

"I dunno, but he knew by then."

"Huh."

"What?"

Buffy slipped on her shoes, picked out a scarf and tied it around her neck before continuing. "I just thought he might have contacted you as soon as we all found out. He was in the know during the whole hell god . . . fiasco."

"I mean, he came by when he could." Faith saw Buffy's face drop and couldn't handle it. She didn't want that reaction when it came to her past. It sure as hell didn't make her feel better. She didn't know everything yet, but that she did know. "But he was always there when I called. Ok?"

Buffy relaxed a bit, but robotically picked up her bag, patted her pocket for her phone. There was something quiet going on behind her eyes that Faith couldn't read. She'd been spending the last week adding the adult layer of Buffy on top of the mannerisms, expressions, and tells she'd kept since high school. But Faith had always known Buffy was not quite the Valley Girl she'd been made out to be. And that was only more true today.

"Did he tell you when . . . did he come, I mean . . . " Buffy had neither the words for the question nor the stomach for the response.

"I knew, B. I knew the moment it happened."

Buffy made eye contact with Faith and held it, unwilling or unable to look away. But she still had no words. She had wondered for a few days, after she was back among the mortal coil, why the council had not 'sprung' Faith after she had died, but had never given thought to whether or how Faith was told about her death.

"You just knew?"

"Yeah, happened at night, right?" She registered a nod from the blonde. "I woke up and something just wasn't right. Felt sick, didn't know what was happening to me. The doc on duty thought I had appendicitis, kept me in medical for a few days trying to figure out where the pain was coming from. Eventually they just sent me back to deal with it, but . . . I kinda just knew."

Buffy opened and closed her mouth several times, not able to pick the right words out of all of them floating in her head. She walked toward her bedroom door and turned back to Faith, still laying in bed, and said quietly, evenly, "Faith, what Willow said, please don't worry about it. Whatever else we may have to do or face or figure out, we will. Together. Ok?"

Faith didn't believe Buffy, really, but she nodded anyway.

She moved to leave again, but turned back a final time and whispered, "I'm sorry," and left.

* * *

"Hey, Buff, you're a million miles away. You ok?" Willow asked, as Xander sat down next to them, delivering glasses of water while they waited for their lunches.

The trio had opted for a busy brunch spot; Buffy had wanted a loud public place to lose herself in a crowd. She had too many thoughts in her head and didn't necessarily want to hear any of them clearly. She snapped back to the moment as Xander set a glass down loudly in front of her.

"What? Sorry."

"What's going on, space case?"

"Sorry." She took a deep breath and smiled at her friends. "Who knows what really goes on in this brain of mine."

"You ok, Buff? You seem on another planet."

"What's with the sci-fi talk?"

"Star Trek marathon." Xander and Willow said in unison.

"Ah. No, it's just, it's just . . . nothing."

"Buffy, talk to us. Trouble in slayer paradise?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and retorted, "Did you guys ever think about Faith when I was dead?"

Willow took a moment to think by saying, "Wow that's a sentence."

"I mean it. I was dead and you had another slayer a few hours south. Albeit in jail, but still."

"I think it did come up actually, Buffster," Xander jumped in trying to placate the obviously irritated Buffy. "But Giles didn't think it was a good idea."

"Why?"

"I've actively tried to forgot most of the conversations I've had with Giles over a research table."

Willow added, "It was a tough time, Buffy. I honestly don't remember why we didn't try harder to engage Faith as the slayer, but why are you asking? Did she say something?"

"No, no, it just came up this morning."

"I though - " Willow stopped midsentence. _Nevermind_ , she thought.

Buffy gazed off into the distance, unaware of Willow's catch. She turned back to the table as the food was dropped. "No one told her."

"Told her what, Buff?" Xander said through a bite of maple french toast.

"When I died." She pushed a tomato at the top of her salad. "No one even told her I died."

Willow and Xander looked at each other, uncomfortable in their sudden guilt. Willow moved to defend them, to think of a rebuttal. Because they obviously had a good reason to act as they did. But for the life of her she couldn't remember it.

Buffy stood suddenly and dropped napkin on her seat. "I'm sorry, I'm . . . I'm really sorry guys, I have to go."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Faith sat out on the the fire escape, the one beyond the window in Buffy's bedroom. She had spent most of the first week in San Francisco escaping to the one outside the big living room windows, but she had ended up here tonight.

She had spent the day shopping. It had started with purchases of some things she actually needed. Having only planned on staying for a few days, she had skimped on things like conditioner and a good razor. She found herself in need of those things that morning as she had showered after Buffy had left. Done with the essentials, she had allowed herself a few impulse buys, a scarf and a couple other small things.

Wanting to add her purchases to her rolling duffel bag, a gift from Angel just prior to the trip, she had found herself in Buffy's room. That's where her clothing had ended up over the past few days. Taking in the sight of their underwear together in Buffy's laundry basket (it had ended up on the floor and once on the nightstand lamp, but Buffy insisted on cleaning each day) and her phone charger plugged into the outlet on the far wall, Faith had begun breathing fast and trying to figure out what the hell she was doing.

So she had retired to the fire escape with a couple pillows, pulled out one of her last couple joints, and tried to relax.

 _You're just having fun, and B is having fun, and no matter what, this is better than what it used to be_ , Faith thought. _Much, much better,_ she let her head continue as she tapped some ash against the metal grate to her side.

Faith had been busy with the sounds and smells of San Francisco today. She had stopped and eaten a couple times, right on Market Street and in a touristy seafood restaurant out on Pier 39. She had wandered into a bookstore in the Italian neighborhood and bought a small journal. She had never written much of anything before, it just seemed like a good purchase at the time. It was small with a purple and black leather cover; it just seemed right.

 _Just seemed right,_ she thought again, looking at the apartment buildings down the side street of this neighborhood. Dusk was thoroughly setting in and stores were closing while bars and music venues and restaurants began to bustle.

She had seen signs for the zoo, and wanted to go, but she was walking and it was all the way toward the ocean. Maybe another day, before I leave. She didn't want to think about leaving, but she only had a few more days here before she returned to her life in London. A life, a couple years in the making, that she actually enjoyed. She was fighting the good fight, had people she considered friends, and was content when she slept each night. It was something she hadn't had in . . . she took another small drag and realized she wasn't sure if she'd ever felt content before. But she had worked hard, with Angel and Brandt and Fred and herself to create something she wanted to keep on with.

 _And one word from Buffy, and it all seems . . . less than._ Faith was trying to treat the last few days as just another adventure, but it was hard. And while she thought smoking a bit would relax her, it was only allowing thoughts, real thoughts to bounce around inside her head.

 _God, it's good, though._ She laughed to herself a bit. She definitely wasn't sure what she and Buffy were doing, but she was trying to roll with it, only because it was so good. And everything the two slayers had experienced before this was so, so bad. When Buffy had come on to her the other night, she had justified it. With explanations that included Buffy's actual admission that it had been a while and the idea that this was a mission, a vacation, something other than normal life.

 _Yeah, and when are our lives ever normal? Buffy's probably just -_

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a fussing with the front door of the apartment. She heard keys scraping metal and the door open. Then nothing.

She called out, lest Buffy be scared of someone lurking around her apartment a second time. "Hey, out here."

A voice responded, "Buffy?"

Faith turned, peering through the window, "Hello?"

A voice leaned through the open bedroom door and tried to locate the sound of the voice. "Someone in here?"

"Spike. Out here, buddy." Faith waved through the window to the vampire, trying to ease his tension at hearing strange voices in Buffy's room.

She figured he knew she was staying here, but she knew firsthand that doing what they did meant they were always on alert.

Spike made his way into the bedroom and poked his head out the window, testing whether it was dark enough to emerge. He decided it was and climbed out on the fire escape.

"You know, when we first moved into this building, we considered taking all these down for safety." He sat down on one of the other pillows Faith had brought outside. "But Red and baby Giles figured out a way to magick them. Makes the habit so much easier."

He pulled out a cigarette, "You mind?"

Faith shook her head quickly, "Nah." She pulled the half a joint that was left and wiggled it, "S'why I'm out here."

"Damn, the good stuff."

She offered it to him, still unsure of their positions relative to each other, relative to Buffy. He made a face for a half second like he was considering it and then accepted.

"Been a while." He inhaled a bit. "Damn. Maybe more than a while."

"Picked it up trying to cut back drinking. It's, uh, better for my head."

"I feel ya. Lived through a few drug fads. Some were good, some were . . ."

"What have you done?" Faith leveled hard.

"Most of it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It doesn't quite affect us like it does you. There's addiction, yeah," he took another puff and handed the joint back to Faith, "But not in the same way."

"Hmm." She took another quick draw and handed it back.

"Seen more vamps ruined by humans addicted to crap. Has to be blood with the drugs to make it work." He brought the joint to his lips, looking into the last remnants of the sunset. "This though, reminds me of better times."

Faith laughed for the first time. "Yeah?"

He turned toward her and smiled an honest smile. "I lived through the 50's and 60's, it wasn't the worst time."

"I always forget you're old."

"The slayer back then, she tried to forge peace. She lasted a while, almost as long as Buffy. I almost thought it would work."

Faith considered this. She had studied some of slayer history, back in the very beginning, with her first watcher. But she couldn't remember a peaceful slayer.

Maybe she had just never made it that far in her studies.

Spike continued, "She lived in India, I think. Met the Beatles, took some acid. We all thought the world was changing back then."

Faith was intrigued, "What happened?"

"The 70's. War on drugs, nuclear threats, the middle east."

"Hmm."

"So what're you doing out here?"

"Eh, just trying to relax, what are you doing here?"

Spike chuffed a bit, amused by Faith's defensiveness. He had always been intrigued by the other slayer. He had wondered himself what if Faith had been around in Sunnydale instead of Buffy. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Buffy asked me to get her something yesterday, just dropping it off."

Faith relaxed and smiled; she was a little bit high, but she was moving from nervous to relaxed now. "I miss hearing the word knickers."

"How is it over there for ya?"

"It's good."

"How's Blockface Broodypants?"

Faith laughed out loud. She loved Angel like a brother at this point, but that didn't mean she didn't realize that Angel was hard to handle at times and probably always would be. "He's good. Don't know if he'll ever be able to be around Buffy again, but maybe that ain't such a bad thing."

"They were bad news from day one. She ever tell you stories?"

"Uh, back then, we didn't quite see eye to eye on Angel. Kinda a sore subject."

"Ah, that's right. I hadn't quite turned the corner your first round in SunnyD. We was kinda causing havoc around the same time, though, ya think bout it."

"Yeah, and look how far we've come." There was an air of sarcasm in her voice. She wondered if she'd ever be able to relax and know she was really ok.

"Hey, I know that look, slayer."

"What look?"

"Don't discount movement forward, slayer. You don't reward yourself for the good days, you won't be able to survive the bad ones. And there's still gonna be bad ones." He looked down to the restaurant Faith seemed to be fixated on and watched the people going inside, two by two. "But enjoy the good ones."

Faith thought of the super zompires and super demons terrorizing cities around the world, the old ones of the council poking around her life and her past. She thought of everything that had happened this week, how things had changed. She thought of how they were about to; one way or another, the world would have a new framework of magic by next week. Playing devil's advocate, though, she hadn't fought for her life in a couple months, at least.

"See, trouble is, I was never so good at figuring out which was which."

"Buffy seems to be pretty happy this week."

Faith snapped her head to look at the vamp, darkened with shadows now that the sun had completely set. She wanted to retaliate at what she thought was a jab, but didn't want to play her hand fully. "She always was an optimist, even in the face of apocalyptic danger."

"Faith, you forget. Buffy and I snuck around for a long while before anyone found out. I know her 'I'm shagging the bad boy," he shrugged and corrected, "girl, behind everyone's backs and I'm loving it' face."

She held her poker face a little longer, not knowing where Spike was going with this. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"You always were the denser of the slayers." He shook his head but smiled at Faith. He felt looser than he probably should. And Buffy was probably going to leave a bruise for this, but he couldn't help himself. "I'm saying, she's making the face she makes when she's happy. The kind of happy she's not even registering up in the peroxide riddled brain of hers - "

"Wait, how can you - "

"It's an old joke between us. I'm saying, I haven't seen Buffy with a . . . subconscious shit-eating grin since I gave her one way back when."

Faith looked at Spike for a while, thinking it was a mistake to get the vampire high. He was smiling and she couldn't figure out how evil his grin was shooting for. He seemed pleased with himself but not dishonest.

"Well, we're having a little fun. Figured since we went through all this trouble, might as well make it worth our whiles."

"It's good, isn't it?"

"It beats the hell out of beating the hell out of each other."

"Be careful though, slayer."

"Hey, I ain't looking to mess anything up. She's the one who's called all the shots so far."

"Not what I meant. Buffy's got . . . " Spike searched for the right way to put it. "A way about her. She's a hard one to get over."

Faith shook her head, "It's just sex. Not anything more than that. Couldn't be."

"Sure, slayer. Sure."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here?" Buffy admonished the small boy sitting in the back booth of the cafe bar.

"Buffy! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're a child. In a bar!"

"Buffy, I'm an adult, you know this."

"But no one else here does. What if a cop were to come in? Or a social worker for that matter."

"Buffy, do please calm down, you're drawing unnecessary attention."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. The french twist that she had rocked since she was 16 cemented the soccer mom look that almost made Buffy look immortal.

"I did a favor, a magical favor, a small while back for the owner here. In the process, he came to believe I am who I said I was. He lets me come here occasionally if I'm quiet about it."

"Has the world really gone to hell enough times that no one questions a tiny child - "

"I've already grown two centimeters - "

"In a grown establishment like a bar. And," she grabbed his glass and sniffed it. "Are you drinking?"

"I only have one or two a week. I'm aware my brain is still developing, but I wager even this many will leave be better off than my former Ripper era exploits."

"Well, Willow may have something else to say about your magical development, but still."

"Toya, the owner, fabricated a story about a troubled ex-pat sister and her son for whom she is caring while my mum attends to life problems." He smiled in spite of himself, "The waitresses are all very nice to me."

"And here I didn't think our relationship could be any more complicated."

A short, cute server appeared from around the corner and registered the new guest. "Hi, sweetie. Can I get you something?"

Buffy was surprised by the sweetie, but thought she caught a slight twang in the girl's voice. "Uh, sure. Greyhound?"

"Coming right up. More hot water with lemon, Tiger?"

"Please and thank you," Giles exaggerated.

The redheaded server with big dark freckles smiled big and said, "That accent is gonna kill someday. Be right back."

Buffy made sure they were alone again before teasing, "Tiger?"

"Did you come here for something Buffy. I am trying to get some reading in." He gestured to the book on the table. _A Portrait of Dorian Grey._

"On the summer reading list?"

"I was getting bored of research, if you can believe it. Needed to clear my head."

"God, you're still lame, even on take two."

The waitress was already back, dropping the drinks in front of them. "Here ya go, sugar."

"I don't like her," Buffy scowled when she had left again.

"Really, Buffy. I haven't seen that cheerleader side of you in a very long time." He pulled a small bottle from his leather messenger bag, uncorked it, and added it to his hot water. He squeezed some lemon in the glass and stirred it with the cinnamon stick.

"I can't believe I just saw you do that."

Giles took a sip, smiled instantly and then cocked his head back and forth a few times. Buffy realized, of course, that Giles' stern, dry sense of humor was rooted in the foundation of a snotty brat, bridged by the disaffected teenage Ripper.

She shook her head, "Damnit."

"What's wrong, Buffy? Did something happen?"

"Yes. No. Well, yes this morning. And I was mad, but then I couldn't find you. So now I'm not mad but I've been thinking all day, overthinking all day, and now I just feel crazy."

"Well, either way, I can't try to help you unless I know what's going on."

"When I died . . . the second time, when I died the second time . . . why didn't you tell Faith?"

Giles recoiled slightly at the question, not ready for it then despite having thought about it a number of times over the years. "We did, Buffy."

"Not right away. How long did you wait?"

"It was a few weeks before I called Angel to check on the situation. He said that he had just been in to talk with her."

"Yeah, and did he tell you that she already knew?"

That was news. "No, he didn't ever mention that."

"Probably cause he knew how lousy we all were at trying to take care of Faith. She knew, Giles. She told me this morning that she knew the moment it happened. She figured it out herself somehow. And then had to live with that until Angel was able to make it out to visit her at the prison."

"We didn't wait on purpose, Buffy. We were all in shock. We were trying to take care of Dawn and ourselves. It was not the best of times."

"For you."

"Was Faith upset this morning? What brought this on?" He scratched the wavy hair on his moptop head and took a tentative sip of his drink.

"No, nothing like that. We were just talking."

"I see."

"I'm learning so much about her. There's so much I never knew about her."

"She didn't make it very easy, Buffy. I do remember you trying a few times. She wasn't ready."

"Well, maybe if anyone else tried along with me, dammit!"

She went to slam the table top, catching herself at the last moment. Slayer energy was redirected into a clutching of her wrists, which she softened into a vibration of the boards making up the reclaimed table at the back of the bar. It was still a loud noise, but luckily no one was around to hear.

The pair stalled for maybe a minute, maybe longer as they stared into and awkwardly sipped their drinks. A song played overhead, loud now that the slayer and watcher were silent across from each other.

"The reason I stayed in England, Buffy, was for Faith." Giles paused and took a breath. And a sip. "I'm happy to be here, right now, but there was a reason I was there."

"I know that," Buffy said quietly.

"Do you ever wish your mother were still alive?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you? Or do you ever wish that Angel would have never lost his soul?"

"What the hell?" She was getting angry at the child sitting across from her.

"Do you?"

"Of course!" Most of her dreams rehashed things that could have gone differently. Some recent, but some long, long gone.

"Ok, then. But do you think you'd be the same person if those things hadn't happened?"

"Well, no, but - " She stopped. Giles was leading to something, and child or not, she had known him long enough. When she kept speaking though his points, she often ended up the wrong side of the argument. She was old enough to listen before she jumped to defend her position. It still sometimes happened, but it always seemed to work in her favor to hear Giles out first.

He jumped in before she had to think too hard. "I know you haven't gotten to know her as well, Buffy, but Faith is a very different person than she used to be. I wasn't sure if she'd actually make it, you know. I had hoped, but I knew that . . . "

"You knew what?" Buffy actually wasn't sure where that sentence was going.

"I knew more about Faith's childhood than I shared, Buffy. You were still very young and didn't always handle 'different' very easily." He saw Buffy about to jump in with a very exuberant comment, so he continued immediately,"So I kept things to myself, for better or worse. And . . . and for years, I thought I had made the wrong choice. But, being in England, I found myself, well, without a slayer. I was used to having one at my beck and call, and Faith filled that gap. I got to know a very . . . a very strong woman, sturdy in her resolve."

Buffy looked at Giles, who was staring more into the booth behind her.

"And, well, I don't think she would have gotten there if not for everything she had gone through. Everything from her unfortunate upbringing all the way through her encounters with all of us."

"So you're justifying everything we did?"

"I want to believe she is a good person at her core, and made stronger by everything she has weathered, Buffy. Including all of our actions, whether justified or not." He was hot and agitated now.

Buffy stared wide-eyed; young teenage Giles was only entering the age of mood swings. Buffy had already committed to him for the long haul, but couldn't help worry over what they were in store for. She was trying and sometimes succeeding in finding more patience than she ever thought possible.

She waited until Giles continued, eyes darkened in his gaze through the spiked glass of honey water. "Look Buffy, I know this week has not been easy for you and that Faith is the last person you want to be . . . sharing . . . anything with. But if you've been talking, then you know just how difficult it's also been for her."

Buffy thought back to the last few days with Faith and all they'd been doing. Giles thought that she was uncomfortable at finding Faith had gotten better after her years climbing up from her worst days. Giles was looking at her disappointingly. Not just in her, but also reflected back at himself.

 _But,_ Buffy thought to herself, _I'm not uncomfortable with that. I'm happy for it._

"Giles," she started, working things in her head, editing what came out of her mouth carefully, "I'm glad that Faith has ended up who she is today. I'm just . . . she never had a shot, did she?"

Giles took his child size glasses off. Buffy looked at his creased forehead, marring what would otherwise be skin the slayer would die for, again. With a haircut and a change of clothes, he might have been a little leaguer or maybe the class clown. He was so much more of a blank slate at this age. She wished he could leave some of the stress of being a watcher of the darkest parts of the world this time around.

They would have new rules soon though. And Buffy knew she was not as nervous, because she had more help these days. Willow was a reliable safe force of witchcraft. Spike was still her right hand when it came to battles. Even the military and private organizations were taking up stake in the fight against evil.

But Giles was no longer what he was. His role, from here on out, would be necessarily different. He would be a smaller force, it seemed to be the natural progression of it all, at least.

Buffy found herself comforted from the loss with the idea of Faith suddenly becoming a force in her life. A second slayer by her side and a new branch on the intimate knowledge chart of her life. She had considered Faith before, but not like this, never like this.

But the girl had been through a lot. And while having a more complete and balanced perspective on the brunette's personal history gave her a newfound sense of empathy toward the incidents of the past, she could not ignore that Faith's history meant that they were still on an uphill battle. They might always be.

Giles interrupted her thoughts with his response. "As Gandalf told Pippin on the eve of the battle for Gondor, 'There never was much hope.'

Buffy stood, dropped a ten on the table and gathered her things. Giles thought Buffy still thought poorly of Faith. He also didn't have 100% confidence in the other slayer. Not yet, or not still.

He added, as Buffy turned to leave, "But Buffy, you do know what happens at the end of Return of the King?"

Buffy didn't know how to tell Giles he was wrong on both counts.

"Are those the walking movies? With Orlando Bloom as the hot elf guy?"

Boy Giles scowled in anger, "Yes. I was going to say, however, that they win, Buffy. Good defeats evil. And Frodo prevails, with help from Sam of course."

Buffy didn't know how to tell Giles, because she didn't know how to tell herself. She wasn't sure what to tell herself. All she knew was that everything was new. New magic, new rules; everything was changing.

* * *

"So, what about you, Blondie?"

"What about me?" Spike replied, a dopey look on his face that was part marijuana and part the man that Spike had been steadily evolving into. Part of Faith's mistrust of the vampire was this new attitude, which seemed sarcastic at times.

"Think B and I ran into your new, uh, ladyfriend the other night." Faith needed to move the attention away from her and Buffy. She couldn't handle that subject going much deeper with Spike. Not yet. Maybe not ever. "At that scuffle."

"Huh."

"B said the gang's put together enough clues that when we met a hot, Irish vamp who knew stuff about us the other night, she figured it out."

"Hmm."

"So, you and Irish Rose an item?"

"It's too early to say 'item' I think, but there might be something there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What'ya think of her? Now that I know you have good taste."

Spike was still grinning, and Faith thought maybe now that it bordered on maniacal. She dismissed that thought; part of her adjusting back into the real world had necessarily been putting aside her ever present paranoia. That one had taken the prison doc to make her see. But learning to give people a few extra chances, knowing she could handle the results no matter what, had been working out in her favor since the day she had trusted Wesley enough to break that prison glass.

"Well, she's hot and she seemed to keep her head during the shit that went down. I respect that she ain't looking for a fight." Faith said earnestly. "The accent don't hurt, neither."

Spike laughed out loud. "Yeah, it is pretty effective. Plus, it's nice to know someone from the homeland, as it were."

"Yeah, I get it. Frequented the same London and Dublin haunts, ate people from the same families."

Spike cocked his head at the slayer and stared her down. "Ha ha." He broke from the seriousness at the accusation quickly. "It's more. We was only born five years apart. It'd been so long since I had someone I could relate to about why indoor plumbing is weird, let alone planes and smartphones."

"Huh, never really thought about that. Angel does try to relate to me sometimes on levels that I don't even have the vocabulary for."

"Yeah, and while she reformed way, way before me, it's also nice to know someone else who's gone through that whole thing. Still goes through it."

Faith stood quietly, breathing in the rapidly cooling late fall air. She drew her jacket closed and glanced at the window, thinking it may be time to get warm again. "I get that." She thought about being warm next to Buffy these past few mornings.

"There's some part of her that gets a part of me that no one ever has. Including Buffy. And if I can, I want us to try at being an 'item' as you put it."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know." He took a deep breath and chuffed a bit, breaking the suddenly heavy air between them.

"How do you do it? You seem to be so comfortable in your own skin."

"Eh, I've been around a while. Gotta change every few decades anyway, or you won't survive. I've done it enough times now that this just seems like one more. And it's been the best one so far, so I'm rolling with it. Already living a third life. Doubt I'm a cat, figure it's gotta run out sometime."

Faith laughed with Spike this time. "You have had a few extra second chances, haven't you?"

"Makes it that much easier to be happy about it finally being put to good use, ya know."

"I'm trying. I swear I'm trying."

"You'll never stop trying to do the right thing, thinking every little thing through, doubting yourself. But you do gotta give yourself credit. And enjoy the good things." He waggled his eyebrows for effect.

"Eww. It's still weird talking to you about B."

"Eh. My brain figured out it wan't gonna work between 'tween me and her a long time ago. Took a bit longer for my heart to catch up, but I'm there. And I do want her to be happy."

Faith hoped Spike couldn't see the blush that probably accompanied, but she knew his night vision was better than most.

Whether he noticed or not, he continued with, "Hey, thanks for telling me that they know. It's probably a good excuse to introduce Veronica properly to the group."

"Oh, yeah." That wasn't really why Faith had brought it up, but she wasn't gonna argue.

"Me and you gotta stick together now. In case, ya know, either one of us ever . . . gets dangerous again."

The two supernatural, now fighters of evil sat on the fire escape and listened to the city. Voices were loud as late happy hour crowds spilled out from the neighborhood bars. The occasional car horn honked far in the distance. Bikes whirred by and chattering couples passed below them.

The cold really didn't affect Faith. Sixteen years in Boston and her recent stint in the rainy UK had hardened her pretty well. But she had packed hoping San Francisco would be more like Sunnydale. Giving in, she stood up and stretched out. Spike took the hint and stood too.

Faith turned around just before climbing back through the window.

"When I first met Buffy, I wanted that thing you were talking about. She and I were the only slayers in the world, figured no matter who she was, how fucked up I was, we'd have that." Faith paused, unsure of the words even as they tumbled out. "This whole deal, magic asking the both of us for its blessing, or whatever the hell is going here - "

Spike laughed, but quieted himself quickly, knowing that Faith was trying to say something.

"It makes me think maybe I can still find that with her."

"Well, slayer, it hasn't worked between her and anyone else. Seems she's still searching for something too."

"Thanks, Spike."

"Anytime, slayer."

* * *

Giles was lost in his own thoughts as his favorite server came around the corner. He smiled big, but caught himself. He had so much more difficulty controlling this body.

"Hey, Sugar. Blondie didn't look so good walking out of here. Thought I'd come back and check on you."

"Oh, yes. She's my aunt, my, uh, mother's younger sister. Looks like me mum won't be coming back this way for a while. I'm to live with my Aunt Buffy for a while."

"She don't look like she's looking forward to that."

"Oh, no, it's not that. This whole situation is just, well, very difficult. You know?"

"Well, if you say so. She's the second her group of friends to huff out of here today, they always talking supernatural this and that here. I know it's all out there now, but it doesn't make it any less scary, you know?"

"Oh, that I do know, Miss."

"I told you to call me Lucy, sweetheart."

"Right, Lucy. May I ask who else left here upset?"

"Oh, the flamboyant fellow. Skinny, blonde, real gay." She whispered the last part.

"Andrew. I wonder what had him upset."

"I think he and his boyfriend were having a fight."

"His boyfriend?"

"Yeah, blue guy, horns, flashy sequined cape. Suppose it makes sense that those groups would start dating at some point. Some human's gotta be the first to date the weird guys, and you know, they're already kinda used to that."

Giles turned to look at his formerly favorite server and just shook his head. "Any chance you overheard what they were talking about? He's, uh, a friend of my Aunt's. He is very, well, special, but I know she'd want to know if he was upset."

"I heard something about eternal life, bein' evil, something about having faith, and the blue guy kept asking if the little one was sure. Consent is key, you know."

"Yes, thank you."

"You're too young for that stuff, you know. But we're supposed to teach you boys early now."

"Yes, I've heard. Thank you, Lucy."

"No, problem sweetie. You up for a piece of chocolate ganache cake?"

He smiled again, completely against his will. He was worried, _and_ he now thought his favorite cute waitress was a little dense and mean. But she always brought him a piece of cake or pie for free when he was here. And the bakery they bought from was especially good, as far as Giles was concerned.

He had used people he didn't quite care for over the years for the greater good: Principal Snyder, Angel, Andrew. He didn't know what the boy was up to, but Giles was disappointed, partially because Giles had come to not only rely on the young man's tech savy but had pretty much come to trust him.

What was he doing with D'Hoffryn though? And why was Faith being discussed? Immortal life and evil? Giles didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out.

"I would love a piece, Miss."

"Be right back then, sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is basically the second half of chapter ten, so I wanted to get it up quickly. You guys are awesome, thanks for all the feedback!

* * *

Buffy stood in her living room, frozen. She had slipped in a few minutes ago, quietly it seemed. Buffy figured her mind was still on her conversation with Giles as she didn't notice the voices right away. Her two friends out on the fire escape had not noticed her entry, either, it seemed.

As she listened to the last few exchanges between the two, she realized too late to slip out that they were wrapping up the conversation. As Faith's leg pushed through the window, Buffy panicked.

She grabbed the handle of the front door, opened it and then loudly slammed it. "Hello?"

"B."

"Hey, Faith. Oh, and Spike," Buffy said as the vampire crawled in behind Faith.

"Hey, B. How goes it?"

"Good, you guys causing trouble out there?"

"Yeah, throwing pennies at tourists."

"Yeah, sure Spike."

"Believe it love, Faith's got wicked aim."

"Hey, do I look like I played softball as a kid?"

"Well, actually - "

"Alright, Spike, Faith and I have dinner plans. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Got it, slayer. Oh, that thing you asked for, put it over by the kitchen. Night you two, see you soon."

He gave a short wave and disappeared behind the door. Faith turned to find Buffy walking straight at her. "We have dinner plans, B?"

"Well, I was thinking it's Friday night, maybe we could go grab a bite out after."

"After what?"

"This." She walked the final step at Faith and kissed her. She knew she was on a bit of overload, feelings bubbling from her conversation with Giles and hearing Faith a moment ago. But again, she had known herself long enough to live in the moments when her instinct took over, when she was pure feeling, when she was pure slayer.

She met her equal in Faith as the brunette grabbed the back of Buffy's head with one hand, running her other along the small of her back. The women kissed roughly for a few seconds before Faith pulled back a moment, "What's this all about?" She buried her head in Buffy's neck, grazing her teeth along Buffy's heated skin, needing a moment to process Buffy jumping her so quickly. "Not that I'm complaining."

Because she wasn't.

Buffy was already running her hands inside Faith's shirt, unclasping her bra. She had gotten decent at it over the short course of days. She scratched a light line from Faith's back around to her stomach with her short nails. She stopped just short of grabbing Faith's breasts.

"Today was long and weird. When I walked in and saw you, I realized I was happy." She couldn't stop her thumbs from teasing gossamer hairs and the underside of Faith's now very loose bra. "And horny."

Faith barely waited a second once she realized Buffy had not caught any of her and Spike's conversation. Pulling her bra straps through her t-shirt sleeves, in a move she had not attempted with a partner in a long time, Faith slipped her bra off and tossed it across the room.

"Good enough for me, B." Her shirt followed and landed near the dinette island. Buffy dropped her head and kissed wet sloppy kisses down Faith's neck and collarbone. He hands dropped to Faith's breasts and she palmed the soft, bouncy flesh. Buffy had stayed mostly above the belt with Satsu, but she was amused at how much more she liked Faith's fuller chest.

Faith let herself enjoy the feeling of Buffy's hands, and then mouth, on her chest for a while before reaching down clumsily to the blonde's zipper. She did what she could and then pushed at the denim and underwear beneath until Buffy got the clue. Her mouth staying glued to one nipple or the other, Buffy kicked out of her shoes and stepped back and forth until she was able to kick her pants over to a chair.

Faith dropped to her knees as soon as Buffy was bare, as if drawn by a magnet. Buffy smirked as she tossed her shirt and bra off herself. Faith's tongue was already working between her folds. She licked long slow lines up and down Buffy's body. Buffy let herself relax slowly into the intimate action. She and Faith had already gone places it had always taken her longer to reach. But Buffy knew timelines were different as you got older and, well, Faith was only here for another few days. Might as well get to the good stuff.

"Oh god, Faith. Please." Faith glanced up as her tongue softly began moving back and forth over Buffy's clit. Her hands ran up and down Buffy's thighs as she saw Buffy's face tense, eyes closed as she braced herself on the couch. She let her tongue and hands work slowly and lightly for another couple of minutes and then stopped.

She came up and stood in Buffy's space, leaning close to her ear. "I uh, think we're violatin' one of our rules."

"Huh?" Buffy was already hazy.

"Yeah, equal levels of naked."

Buffy's eyes opened and indeed realized that Faith was still wearing pants. That wasn't fair, she decided. "You're right. New rule. Your pants are always off."

Faith laughed out loud as Buffy clawed at her leather pants, the one throwback she would never fully leave behind. They were better quality and more flattering these days, but she still loved them. "Easy there tiger." That was the wrong thing to say as Buffy gave her principal eye. That and the french twist threw Faith into timid schoolgirl mood and she gave in as Buffy stripped each leg of her pants off.

"Damn, B. You really are a top."

Faith almost giggled so Buffy thought it was ok to crack a smile. Her voice did not waver, however, and she said low and clear, "Bedroom. Now."

"Yes, ma'am."

The two girls wandered toward Buffy's room, but at the last second, the blonde pulled Faith toward the opposite end of the hallway.

"B?"

"I just changed the sheets in my room, and this may get messy."

"B, do we need a safeword? Cause I was jokin' on the phone, but . . . "

They pushed through the door and fell onto the barely used guest bed. They kissed rough and fast and deep as they rolled onto their sides, face to fave. "Faith, I just . . . you're here for a few more days, I figure we might as well make it worth it."

"Hmm." Faith always wondered if there was anything more to she and Buffy being slayers. Wondered if there was some connection. She had given up somewhere in the back of a council paddy waggon. But she wondered now. She worried now.

Could Buffy read her? Maybe not even her thoughts. Or even emotions really. But there was something else to it, she flashed briefly as Buffy's hand trailed between her legs and rubbed lazy circles, testing the wetness she found, creating more as she did.

Between the things she had only just fully realized as she had spoken them to Spike tonight and the way Buffy's gaze was burning into her, Faith was nervous. This felt so good, it felt too good. This was more than they should be doing.

"God, Faith. You get so wet," Buffy said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I love that you get so wet."

Faith propped her leg up, giving Buffy easier access. Whatever thoughts her brain was busy overthinking, her vagina needed the blonde's fingers inside it. She bit down on Buffy's neck.

"Everything feels so different, it's weird, but it also feels . . . familiar. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, sure. Yeah." Faith couldn't manage much more as Buffy had a finger or two slightly probing her entrance. Every few passes she would dip the tip of a finger just inside, teasing the brunette, whose heart rate was climbing. She leaned in for deep, rhythmic kiss. She needed more.

"Faith." Buffy broke away slightly.

She looked up at Buffy, eyes dark, her body rocking gently against Buffy's hand, subtly asking for more.

"I'm glad we're doing this. I don't quite know what's going on, but I'm having fun."

"I'm having fun, too, Buffy." Faith couldn't help but smiling. Not a smirk or an ironic smile.

"Faith?"

"Yeah, B."

"Do what I'm doing." She briefly removed her hand from Faith's slit to grab the brunette's hand and move it between her own spread legs.

"Oh god, B." Faith felt herself melt, turned on by all of it. Faith had always wanted Buffy to see her as part of the group. She had always wanted the blonde's attention. She had always craved the blonde's approval.

And while she'd been a top in bed for as long as she had been having sex, Buffy calling the shots tapped into that deep, primal part of her brain that had always wanted Buffy's leadership.

"Yes, ma'am."

Buffy laughed softly as the two girls remain propped on their sides, their hands exploring up and down. Faith stopped to circle her middle finger around Buffy's clit while Buffy finally slipped a pair of fingers up inside her. "Keep saying that and we just might end up needing a safe word, Miss Lehane."

Faith responded by slipping her fingers inside Buffy and beginning to move them in and out, matching Buffy's pace. The slayers stared hard at each other, their faces focused, adrenaline and hormones fueling their moving limbs, their rocking bodies.

Buffy held her fingers inside Faith's wet cavity and wiggled her fingers, watching Faith's face contort at different movements. As Faith continued to mirror her motions, she heard herself holding on the positions in which she ended up moaning the most.

Their bodies moved against each other, a light film of sweat developing on a small of the back, on a neck. Faith's leather necklace and Buffy's earrings were the only clothing they wore as they kissed. Slow then fast. Hard then soft. They made noises into the voids of each other's mouths.

"You ok?" Buffy asked, close to Faith's face, pulled tight with tension.

"Need more. Need more, B."

Buffy pulled her fingers from the brunette, but only long enough to pull them to her mouth. She licked three fingers, adding even more moisture to three drenched digits. She brought her wet fingers back to Faith and slowly pushed them into her. She knew it wasn't more than Faith could handle, but it still felt like a lot. It still felt like a big move.

"Oh, fuck yeah, B. Fuck."

"You ok?"

"God, yes. Fuck me, B."

Buffy responded by pumping her fingers steadily in and out of Faith. In and out, all the way in and all the way out. Faith's fingers still moved inside her, but they became erratic and jerked into her g spot.

"B, you want . . . "

Buffy curled her fingers into Faith's tight walls, "I'm a slayer, Faith. I can handle whatever you got."

She earned herself a full on smirk that devolved quickly into a devil's smile. She felt the wet pressure as she filled up even more completely. "Oh."

They looked hard at each other as they fucked. There was a challenge behind each woman's eyes. _Can you take this? Can you handle this? Who can push harder?_

They rocked in an demon rhythm, undulating onto each other's hands. Their sounds were loud, their movements harder and harder.

Faith knew neither of them would probably finish like this, but she was surprised at how close she was getting. It also didn't matter, she had stopped thinking. She was fully enveloped by Buffy's attention. The power of her clear blue eyes made Faith feel like she was slowly being consumed in a fire. She was burning.

"F, here, come here." Buffy sloppily rolled Faith onto her back. She bit her lip and then slightly shrugged. As she started to rotate on all fours, Faith got the idea. She grabbed Buffy's hips and guided them down as the blonde straddled her. Faith had tried this with a few guys way back when who had laughed her off. She had kicked them out soon after.

"I ain't gonna last long, B."

"Counting on it," B said just before she dove into Faith's pussy. She moved a single finger inside the brunette as she lay face down on top of her. She knew she didn't have long either as Faith started working on her.

There was a quick climb to the top and then Faith came hard, with only enough wherewithal to keep her tongue moving on Buffy's clit and not clench her thighs together with full slayer strength. The hard jerking of Faith's tongue put Buffy over the edge and she came hard, clutching hard to the girl beneath her.

A small circle of sparks exploded around the girls, in a dimension reserved for these kinds of things. Blue and gold light leaked into their world and changed the tint of the room just barely. Neither girl noticed as they spasmed and twitched.

They continued to slowly and sloppily lick and rub each other, coming down slowly, coming back to earth reluctantly. Buffy lazily kissed Faith's thigh before rolling off and climbing back up to the brunette, who was trying to be discreet about wiping her mouth some.

Faith almost automatically put out her arm, and Buffy easily laid her head there. The two girls sat for one minute then another then another until both were dangerously close to nodding off.

"Oy," Buffy finally said, shaking herself awake and propping herself up on an elbow. Faith looked up at the smiling blonde and did the same.

"You convert while I been gone, B?"

"Nah. Just turns out living in a city is good for the diversity and all," Buffy laughed, running her hand through her hair, trying to pat it back into a space closer to her head. She reached out tried the same with Faith's unruly moptop.

"Won't work, B. I got hair like a Jersey girl in the 80's."

Buffy laughed and pulled a sheet up over the two of their bodies. She was cooling down now. "Can't say I've pulled that move in a while. Was that ok?"

"No complaints here, Blondie," Faith answered deep and sleepily. "You're just full of surprises."

Buffy's eyes narrowed in mock surprise. "Well, I do want to keep things interesting for the girl who wrestled an alligator naked."

"Hey," Faith poked Buffy in the shoulder. "That was far from sexual, creep." She kept her hand on Buffy's arm, rubbing the skin there up and down.

"I know, I just . . . feel like you've done more than me."

"I actually doubt that, B. I tried some stuff as a kid, but between coma, jail and all the apocalypses, I had a bit of down time."

"I know. And I know that we're just having fun, just want to keep things spicy."

"B, we been fuckin' for like a week, everything's still new. And it's all hot," she reassured, not sure why Buffy was suddenly shy about what they'd been doing. "No need to do shit you're uncomfortable with."

"Oh, no, I was comfortable. Wanted to make sure you were. Too, or whatever. Oh lord, this is probably too much talking in bed."

"Nah, B. I like talking it bed. It's how you get what you want."

"And what do you want, Faith?"

"You."

Faith answered quickly, loving how easy their banter was. It always had been. Feeling a panic rising in her throat, however, she quickly added, "I want you, again, if you're up for it."

Faith topped Buffy and let a thigh lean between Buffy's legs. "Why don't you tell me what you want, tiger."

More touching and less talking was all Faith wanted right now. Buffy thinking she was getting bored already made her feel bad again. She wondered how long she would carry around her teenage mask, when she would be allowed to leave it behind.

"Well, I like that thing you did the other night."

"Which thing, B?"

"You know, the thing with your fingers and the . . . you know, down there."

"Oh," Faith said dramatically, drawing the words out as she snaked a hand between Buffy's legs. The girls were still hot and sweaty, Faith knew there was still moisture between them.

As she was about to indeed do the things with her fingers once more, the two slayers heard a knock at the front door.

"Shit!" Buffy jumped up, "Who's that?"

"Not my house, don't know. Expecting a date?"

"Haha," Buffy meant to keep going, but she heard the door open and a voice explore the space.

"Hello? Buffy, you here?"

"Willow. Crap. I gotta go out there," Buffy said, looking around for some clothes.

"B, why don't I go out. We're in the guest room, remember. It'll look weird you coming outta here, no?" _She probably doesn't want Willow to know about us._

Buffy cocked her head at Faith. _Does she not want anyone to know about this?_

"Yeah, sure. Uh, thanks."

Faith walked down the hall, pulling a sweatshirt over the tank she had quickly retrieved from a drawer. "Hey, Red."

"Faith, oh, hey. Is Buffy around?"

"Uh, haven't seen her since this morning. Why, everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, no, she seemed really upset this morning. Just wanted to check on her. She kind of ran out on friend breakfast."

"Oh," Faith said, actually concerned. Buffy hadn't mentioned that. She hadn't said much of anything actually; the blonde had jumped Faith and they hadn't stopped yet.

"Yeah," Will said, looking around the room for the first time. She noticed the clothing scattered about. She noticed Faith's loose running shorts.

"Uh, sorry, I'm a messy houseguest."

Faith began to pick up her and Buffy's clothes they had thrown around the living room and kitchen.

Willow watched as Faith picked up a purple bra and added it to the pile, which she then tossed down the hallway.

"Pretty bra, Faith."

"Hey, now. I'm a lady."

"That you are."

Faith took a seat at the kitchen island and motioned for Willow to sit. She did.

"So what was Buffy upset about this morning?"

"Uh, well, you actually."

"Huh?" She was confused, actually. Faith knew Buffy had been weirded out about knowing she was dead, but she didn't think she'd tell the rest of the gang just like that.

"Well, she was really upset that we never really told you when she died. Kind of read us the riot act."

"Well, we did talk about it this morning, but I told her I figured it out. And Angel came by and explained the rest."

"Yeah, but it still shouldn't have been that way. You finding out all alone."

"Well, the way I see it, I landed myself there and missed all the 411. Missed helping out with the whole thing too. If I was there, maybe there woulda been no news to miss."

"Faith, that doesn't . . . well, it doesn't mean that we still don't owe you an apology."

Faith took a long, deep breath and shrugged. "Thanks."

"So you really just knew?"

"Kinda. Yeah. It was weird, woke up with this wicked pain all right here." She made a circle in front of her stomach. "Thought I was dyin' or somethin'. Couldn't find anything wrong with me, but by the time they got around to takin' my blood, I just kinda knew."

"Hmm. Did you . . . "

Faith raised her eyebrows, she could handle a Willow question.

"Did you and Buffy ever have a physical connection back in high school?"

"We never did anything back then, no."

"No, I mean, as slayers? Was there always something there? Could you feel each other?"

"Um, don't really remember, Red. Sorry."

Willow seemed to look disappointed, so Faith quickly added, "I mean, things were a little crazy when we was around each other anyway. And then, ya know, coma," she swung her hand like a game show girl, showing off the proof of the answer. "And then in jail, that was probably the first biggest thing to cause a feelin' like that."

Willow looked up at the brunette, taking her in fully, from messy hair to thin leather necklace to the Oxford hoodie. She saw Faith blush under her stare. How odd, Willow thought, that she should be the one to make Faith the terrible blush.

"I dunno. Or something like that." Faith coughed and grabbed a pear from the bowl on the island. "By the way, as long as we're apologizing for shit, I suppose I owe you one for way back then. Ya know, for the, uh . . . kidnapping and shit."

Willow snapped out of her staring with her knowing expression. She flashed the slayer a slightly wicked grin and said, "Faith, you know you already apologized for that, right?"

Her cocked her head, suddenly alert and interested like a Doberman retriever. "Huh?"

"Second or third day after Sunnydale bit the dust. We all went out to that dive bar in the LA suburbs."

Faith remembered, "Oh yeah, the pool hall joint."

"Yeah, Angel left a bar tab open and we all went a little crazy."

"Shit, yeah, I had almost forgotten about that."

"Yeah, well, we were all exhausted. We had taken care of the basics, emergency triaged the wounded and Buffy issued an executive order to drink."

"Is that how we ended up there? Giles got so drunk I figured it was his suggestion."

"No, it was Buffy. And I remember her drinking even though she was pretty much mortally wounded and saying that she was gonna retire to Italy and never slay again."

"Shit, well, she deserved it."

"Yeah. But you don't remember talking to me that night?"

"Honestly, I think I was so surprised ya'all were letting me stick around, I wasn't registering much of anything. Also, whole lotta Jack D."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, Wesley helped me break out of prison, went on that mind walk with Angel, then you show up and say the world's gonna end, wanna come be a 7th wheel?"

Instead of doing the math she wanted to do in her head, Willow replied, "Yeah, all the crazy things seem to happen all at once, don't they?"

"Got that right." Faith was already munching the last flesh around the core of the pear.

"Anyway, that night you pulled me aside and apologized for taking me hostage. Among other things."

"Among other things?"

"Yeah, you're a talkative drunk."

Faith narrowed her eyes, wondering if she should push the witch or let it go. Before she could decide, she heard a door open down the hall. Willow's eyes shot to the noise and followed Buffy as her friend entered the kitchen.

"Ya know, I remember that night, too." Buffy grabbed an apple from the bowl and dug in. After a bite, she continued, "I did say that I wanted to go to Italy. I said I wanted to go to Naples. And find some cheap apartment overlooking that fountain with the big golden guy riding the big golden horse. And I wanted to drink wine there every night."

"Hey Buff."

"You know why I said I wanted that?"

Willow tried to remember, but Buffy quickly continued, "It was because you all kept taking my drinks that night."

"Well, you were on some pretty heavy pain meds," Will said, smiling.

"Yeah, Angel actually made us promise or he wasn't gonna let us take you."

"That jerk. I had some shots that night anyway."

"Who snuck you drinks, Xander?" Will asked.

"Giles, actually." She thought about it in context of tonight's conversation.

"Hmm, ya think ya know some people. So, Buff, you feeling better than this morning?" Willow asked, channeling her young, oblivious self as best she could. "You certainly look better."

"Uh, yeah. I am, sorry for running off."

Willow took Buffy's outfit, or lack thereof, and that she came from her guest bedroom as an indication and felt vindicated that she hadn't misinterpreted the few clues she picked up on lately. Cutting Buffy some slack amid this new situation, she said, "No problem, Buff. Hey, do you still have that bra I lent you a few weeks back?"

She did, however, intend to have a little fun.

"Oh, the purple one? Yeah, it's - "

Buffy couldn't stop herself from looking at the couch as Faith blushed, with no way to hide it.

"You guys are terrible at lying."

Buffy shrugged, "Eh, not really trying to hide it. We're . . " Buffy looked to Faith, as if to confer, "enjoying this prophecy. Figure if we have to have these things thrust upon us every so often, might as well have some fun, right?"

Willow looked to Faith, who just shrugged and smiled.

Buffy added, "I don't know if any of the guys need to know, though. Xander and Giles would probably have the same inappropriate dreams, Spike and I have history, and Andrew's gay and probably doesn't care."

"Actually, B, Spike already knows and Andrew is weirdly invested in us."

"What?" Both girls asked.

"Spike just kinda figured it out, says he knows what your shit eating grin looks like."

"Wait, have you two been . . .the whole time?"

Buffy was caught off guard by the question so Faith jumped in with, "And Andrew has mentioned a few times that he cares very much about how this all turns out."

"I think he's just getting all the stereotypical gay out of his system all at once. I'm hoping it's over soon."

"I don't know," Willow said, "That may just be who he is now."

"You guys really don't mind having him around?" Faith asked, trying to give Buffy some recovery time. She didn't expect to see the blonde until after Red left. Faith was surprised Buffy was comfortable with Willow knowing.

"He's good for entertainment. And nerdy stuff. I do software, but he's better at hardware and gadgets," Willow said. "This gossip is tabloid worthy, I do have to say. I just better be there when Andrew finds out."

Buffy threw a kitchen towel at her friend and scowled. She felt vulnerable already. What would Xander think about this? Faith had almost killed him once. What would Giles think? She wasn't ready to go there. But Willow seemed nonplussed and Buffy was currently content with being thankful for that.

Willow decided not to push the blonde and switch the conversation. "So did Spike deliver the package you asked for today? I gave it to him this morning."

Faith briefly remembered Spike dropping a bag in the kitchen earlier. She had forgotten completely.

"Oh yeah."

"So?"

Faith was confused, watching the friends.

"So, I haven't told her yet. Asked her."

"Well, get to it then."

Buffy turned to Faith, bit her lip for a half second and started softly, "So a few of us were talking the other day and we decided that it's time you became a more proper Scooby. We were all screw ups back in high school, and even though we live on different continents now, we want to make some of it up to you."

"B, I got just as much making up to do. You ain't gotta do nothing special."

That garbage street accent always popped up as soon as Faith was nervous. Buffy hated that it turned her on a little.

"Ok, then. Well, we have a way for you to make it up to us. We were thinking of initiations one of the first days you were here, mostly as jokes, but I think one of the ideas could actually be fun. You missed the epic that was the Sunnydale musical while you were in jail."

"Oh no."

"Which was, as you said, your fault. Now, see, we all have terrible memories of singing our hearts out to each other on the street corners. It's almost assurance that we'll never do anything horrible to each other, it's mutual blackmail memories of a sort."

"I don't like this as all."

"So in an act of humility and camaraderie, we think you should all sing us a song at karaoke. I had Spike pick up a songbook so you could look ahead."

Faith looked over at Willow. Was Buffy just being crazy?

"People were singing about mustard on the street, there was a dancing demon and Buffy spilled her guts. You could sing 'Please Mr. Jailer' from Cry Baby. I love that movie."

"Never seen it. So when's karaoke? I'm only here another couple days."

"It's tomorrow."

"Oy vey, fine. Let's go."

* * *

Willow had gone home, the girls had decided to order Chinese delivery. They sat on the couch now, 8 empty boxes and containers covering Buffy's coffee table. The tv was tuned to BCC America and they were watching Planet Earth. The birds were doing mating dances and they were content.

Buffy had curled into the far side of the couch, laying on her side. Faith had her legs stretched out on the coffee table in front of her, only after Buffy said it was ok. She shifted slightly and felt Buffy's feet rest into her side. She dropped an arm and let it fall on Buffy's legs.

"Hey, B?"

"Yeah?"

"You really ok with Willow knowing?"

"I am, actually. She's my best friend. I've learned to trust bouncing things off of her."

"You wanted to bounce me off of her?"

"She seemed ok about it, that does make me happy. Like I said the other day, she's good at calling me on my mistakes."

"So, can I ask another question?"

"We playing a game?"

"I just want one question."

"Then I get two questions."

"Wait, how is that fair?"

"Cause you already asked one. New rule: whenever one of us asks a question, like a real question, not can you open this jar for me, but like, a real one, the other person gets a question, too."

"What number rule we on?"

"I lost count. Doesn't matter, we'll just keep tacking on to the end."

"Oh, is that how this goes then?"

"We playing or not?"

"Fine. I asked one, so you go."

"I didn't actually have a question. Wait! Gimme a second."

"Ask me what my first memory of you is."

"What?"

"Ask me."

"What is it? The alleyway, right? You stole my stake, you were also wearing a weird shirt with balls hanging from it."

Faith laughed, her hand rubbing against Buffy's pajama pants. "No, I mean, yeah, I remember that. But my first real memory of you, like my first impression of real Buffy, not the Buffy who got innocent talking the Double H's, but like real you, was when we went out to eat after killing Kakistos."

Buffy wasn't sure if she'd ever heard Faith say that name out loud again, but she did remember that night. "We ate cheeseburgers."

"We ate a bunch of cheeseburgers. And I was so happy that you weren't just a non-fat yogurt girl."

Buffy smiled, but couldn't quite think of something to say. She wasn't sure where Faith was going with this, as much as she was happy the brunette was sharing a good memory.

"So, B, I know you love to eat, cause I watched you pack it in that night. You burped three times."

"I did not!"

"You did. It was great. So why'd you skip out on brunch this morning? I know you were upset a little this morning, but you still ok?"

Buffy released a breath. "I'm not wigging, Faith, if that's what you mean."

"I don't think I know what 'wigging' means. I missed out on like four years of pop culture. Jiggy doesn't mean what I thought it did."

Buffy laughed and looked at Faith, stretched out on her couch like a cat. She was rubbing absentmindedly at Buffy's calves at it felt good.

"I was angry at them because I'm still angry at myself back then. About you. I haven't had to think about a lot of those times in a long time. But now you're sitting across from me, looking all cute in glasses and a hoodie, and it makes me have to think about all the times I tried and failed back then."

"Ok, first, B, you did try back then. And I wasn't ready for help. So we got that on both of us. And second, if this is too hard for you, maybe we should back off a bit." She slowed her hand that she just realized had been moving.

"No, that's not what I mean, Faith. And don't stop rubbing, that felt good."

"Yes, ma'am." She couldn't stop if she tried.

"I mean, it's a good thing. I have to go back and think about those things. We're going to have to go back and talk about things from back then every once and while. If we want to move forward. Which I do."

"Move forward?" Faith wasn't sure what Buffy was saying. Her heart started beating fast and hot.

"Yeah, you know. I like that we're able to be around each other for the first time in, well, forever. I don't want to lose that, but I'm probably going to get upset. And so are you. At some point, but I think it's worth it."

Faith relaxed a little bit. "I think it's worth it, too, B, for what it's worth."

Buffy smiled. "Good. My turn, now. What are you singing tomorrow night?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, I put my name in," Faith said begrudgingly as she sat back down at the long table the group had settled down at.

They had arrived at the bar in stages, Andrew talking animatedly to Xander by the time Buffy and Faith showed up together, after the slayers had taken the time to shower after a morning of watching movies on the couch. Willow had wandered in a few minutes later. Spike had shown up after the group had finished their first drink, while Faith was still flipping through the songbook, stuck on what to sing. Spike had shaken his head and taken the seat closest to the slayers.

The group had been discussing their musical adventures so many years ago. They had also been reminding Faith that she had to sing. To make things even, they said. Faith had 'yeah, yeah, yeah'd' them, but Buffy thought she saw a small smile as she flipped through the thick 3-ring binder. Buffy was interested in what was going on, but was more interested in the brunette.

"So, what's the song, Faith? Is it a breakaway pop hit or more of a book number?"

"Uh uh. Be patient, Xan Man."

"Hey, I had to sing confess to an ex-demon. You have to go up there and embarrass yourself just like we all did," Xander defended.

"Um, Xander," Willow interjected, "You were the one who caused that it. I don't think you get to complain."

Yeah," Buffy added, "I think I get dibs on worst time during that whole thing."

A few in the group nodded and Faith started to laugh, but they were all cut off.

"Bollocks! I had to sing a bloody love ballad against my will. It was rubbish." Spike dismissed the group with a shake of his head.

Buffy laughed out loud as someone started a rendition of 'What's Up' by 4 Non Blondes that wasn't half bad. "Yeah, but you got to kiss the girl at the end."

Faith's eyebrows knitted, "You guys shared a post-song kiss? How romantic."

"But like Spike said, against our will." Buffy smirked and leaned her body into Spike's to let him know she was joking. She was happy with the relationship the pair had managed to grow into over the years. They'd had a conversation here and there to close up the loose ends of their past. Buffy liked to think they were both able to enjoy some of their memories while letting go of the bad parts. They'd both changed enough to make that possible.

A few more people took the small stage in the cafe turned bar to belt out their favorite hits, from Bob Segar to Brittney Spears. Their group chatted and laughed, cheering the occasional good moment or bad. Xander had bought a round for the table, celebrating a new contract at his woodworking business. They hadn't all been out together in far too long, adult lives and careers pulling them in different directions. This latest world challenge had brought them back together, though and, barring any complications, was out of their hands until the new moon tomorrow night.

Faith leaned close to Buffy, "One more drink, Blondie?"

"Sure," she answered. Before she could tell Faith what she wanted, the brunette was gliding toward the bar, her hands in the back pockets of her leather pants.

Buffy watched Faith at the bar, easily getting the attention of one of the servers Buffy recognized and liked. The leather pants and white tank had been a throwback, one Buffy had reacted to when Faith had exited the bathroom earlier that evening.

" _What d'ya think?"_

" _Wow. Looks like old Faith."_

" _That a bad thing?"_

" _No. Not all bad." Buffy looked the brunette up and down. With Faith's better fitting version of the bad girl outfit, softened makeup and features matured by the years, she looked good._

 _It was like a how to wear it/how not to wear it segment in the fashion magazines that Buffy realized she had outgrown a long time ago._

" _I just figured, ya know, if I'm singin' a song for old time's sake. Might as well."_

 _She smiled big and bright, challenging, a glint of confidence that Buffy missed. Cocky Faith was always sexy Faith, only Buffy hadn't quite realized the connection way back when. Now that she knew sexy Faith, she was glad to see some of that swagger back. Becoming a better person for Faith had tamed her quite a bit. There had been a necessity to it, Buffy knew and appreciated._

 _But at this moment, she was glad Faith was all rebel leather._

"You're staring, love."

Buffy snapped out of it and looked around the table. Everyone else was in conversation or watching the old man on stage bust out some damn good Sam Cooke.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, love. Anyone else know?"

Buffy caved quickly. "Willow. She, uh, kinda walked in at an inopportune moment?"

"Red caught you in flagrante?"

"She didn't catch us in anything." Buffy blushed. "Kind of just after."

"Nice, slayer. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Shut up."

"No, I mean it. She's a good one, you know. A good one for a formerly not so good one." Spike looked over at the brunette, as Buffy had already gone back to staring. Faith was leaning in close to tell the bartender something. The bartender threw her head back and laughed, patting Faith on the arm before pushing her drinks forward.

He looked back at Buffy, whose smile had flagged.

"She likes you, too, you know."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Spike and said, "What?"

"Take a deep breath, Buffy. Let yourself have this. Let yourself enjoy something. It's been too long."

"It has not been too - nevermind. And I am enjoying the sex. I mean, it's good sex."

"That all?" Spike's accent never failed to make Buffy livid when she didn't like what he was saying.

Of course it was. What else would it be? What else could it be? It was good sex. She looked down at the floor and shook her head. "Yes. Just great sex. Really great sex."

Faith had returned to the table and was about to put drinks down as she caught the last few words of Buffy's seeming outburst. "Say what, B?"

"Faith! Nothing. Spike was just being an ass."

Spike shrugged and offered to the brunette, "Eh. Hey, thanks for the other day, forgot what that stuff was like. I had fun."

"No prob. Any time."

"What are you talking about? What stuff?" Willow had turned from the conversation at the other end of the table to her other friends.

"The dark slayer has figured out a way to finally relax is all."

Buffy and Willow looked confused.

"I got Spike high the other day," Faith cut in. "He giggled for a while, it was pretty funny."

"You got him high? Were you high? Were you high on the fire escape?" Xander chastised. He would never be cool and while he had made peace with that, he always felt a little less cool when the 'grown ups' made him feel like a kid.

"Not really, just a little."

"What? You can't do illegal drugs in our building."

"Xander, the state of California legalized marijuana two years ago." Willow always had the answers. She was still the Scoobies' resident genius.

"Where was I for that?"

"Probably being gross with my baby sister."

"Sorry, Xan. Won't do it anymore there, don't wanna make anyone uncomfortable."

"Oh, no. I mean, I don't really care, I guess. Especially, if it's legal. My main concern is fire escape code and building safety regulations."

"Faith!"

The group turned to Andrew who was smiling like a crazy fan boy.

"They called your name. Go up there!"

Actually thankful to be leaving the conversation, Faith stood and saluted to the group as she walked to take the stage.

"What's the pot up to?" Willow asked.

"What pot?" Buffy asked.

"It's at $140 right now," Xander answered, pulling the cash out of his back pocket and throwing it down on the table. "We all guessed what Faith was gonna sing tonight. Whoever comes the closest wins. You want in, Buffster?"

"What? No. You people are crazy. And mean." She pulled a twenty out of her wallet, threw it on the table with the rest and quickly scribbled something on the paper.

She was going to say something more but she heard guitar chords over the speakers. Everyone turned to watch. A couple in their 30's at another table gave quick 'woos,' approving of the song choice.

"Wait, I recognize this."

"Anyone have Bush?" Spike asked as Faith sang the opening lines to a song Buffy recognized but didn't quite know.

 _Must be your skin that I'm sinking in_

 _Must be for real 'cause now I can feel_

"I forgot about Bush," Andrew said nostalgically.

To everyone and no one's surprise at this point, Xander snickered loudly.

"Sorry." At least he had the decency to blush and look at the floor momentarily.

She listened to the brunette rasp on. The song was low and soft, but gritty. Faith's voice was smooth as she sang simply into the microphone in the stand. Her hands had found her back pockets again.

 _Don't let the days go by_

 _Glycerine_

 _Glycerine_

"Oh yeah, that's what this is," Willow snapped her fingers.

Buffy kind of wished everyone would quiet down, but she also liked that her friends were enjoying themselves, enjoying watching Faith. The rest of the bar agreed and most were listening.

 _I'm never alone_

 _I'm alone all the time_

Buffy didn't remember the lyrics specifically, but as Faith sang, she remembered this song on the radio. She remembered watching the video on MTV.

 _But when we rise it's like strawberry fields_

 _I treated you bad_

 _You bruised my face_

 _Couldn't love you more_

 _You got a beautiful taste_

Willow glanced over and saw her friend staring at the brunette on stage. Not that she could blame her. Faith looked like a rock star up there, under the lights, eyes focused somewhere on the back of the room, lost temporarily in the song.

 _Could've been easier on you_

 _I couldn't change though I wanted to_

 _Should have been easier by three_

 _Our old friend fear and you and me_

 _Don't let the days go by_

 _Glycerine_

A good number of the tables were singing along with Faith now. Enough teens in the 90's were now adults in the bar, re-living make out sessions in cars by singing along. Buffy didn't know the song well enough to sing along, so she just listened.

 _I needed you more_

 _When you wanted us less_

 _Could not kiss, just regress_

 _It might just be clear, simple and plain_

 _Well that's just fine_

 _That's just one of my names_

A few more lines and the bar was starting to cheer. Faith smirked in lieu of bowing and hopped down off the stage. She swaggered back to the table and Buffy watched her the whole way.

"So, do I pass?"

Xander stood and puffed out his chest. "Faith . . . Faith . . . what the hell is your last name, Faith?"

"Lehane." It was Buffy who answered.

"Faith Lehane, you have officially passed our test. You are hereby and forthwith and so forth an official member of the Scoobies. Congratulations."

"Salute."

"Chin chin."

"Here here."

And they drank. And for a small second, there were no evil shadows in the world. There were no demons, inside or out. A group of friends, soldiers, former enemies, witches and slayers drank and were calm, content, happy.

"So, who won the bet?"

"I had Radiohead," Willow said.

"Not close enough," Xander said, looking over their list of bets. "Spike is closer with Alice in Chains."

"Alice in Chains, seriously dude?" Faith said, figuring out what they were talking about.

Spike shrugged, "Sorry, love. You used to be dark."

"You took bets? Jerks." She picked up the money and shook it loosely.

"I had hoped you'd bust out some Shoop, Faith."

"Sorry, Andy. Maybe next time though. Lemme see that thing," she reached for the paper even as she she looked over to Buffy, "What'd you have me down for, Blondie?"

"Alanis Morissette. She's 90's, angry, figured you could swing your hair around like she used to."

The table laughed and looked at Faith who was considering the list very carefully. "Ok, this is degrading and you're all terrible, so I get to decide the winner. Xander, you had No Doubt, Gavin Rossdale married Gwen Stefani, so you get it."

"What kind of garbage logic do you call that, slayer?"

Faith moved to punch Spike in the arm, but before she could, the table was distracted by the sight of a young woman with pale skin and black dreadlocks appearing at the head of their table.

"Spike, I'm sorry t've come like this, but you may want to see what's going on out there. You all might want to."

"Veronica, right?" Buffy asked, standing to talk to the visibly shaken vampire.

"Yes, hi. Nice to meet you officially. Sorry to drop in like this." She looked at Spike as she said this, her accent heavy as she spoke softly. She did not know how much Spike's friends knew about her, and this was not how she had planned on meeting any of them, especially the slayer.

"Not at all," Buffy said.

"Everyone," Spike stood. "This is Veronica, a friend of mine. V, this is the gang."

"Hello," she smiled briefly.

"So what's going on?"

"A standoff of sorts, down at the water. Not a very touristy area, but people are actually starting to crowd around now, taking videos and selfies, Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Those feckin', pardon my French, zompires cornered a group of vamps, a group not looking for a fight. It's snowballed, think it's gonna get out of hand soon."

"Thanks for coming down and telling us, luv." If anyone noticed Spike's choice of words, they didn't show it.

Buffy took a deep breath and looked around the table. Their moment of peace had been broken, but at least there were moments of peace and happiness to miss, she thought. She nodded at the vampire, happy Spike's acquaintance had come to them for help.

"Alright guys, let's get down there, guys. Everyone, stick together if you can and be careful."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks again for all the feedback! Planning on getting the remaining five chapters up this coming week! Enjoy!

* * *

The small group hurried down the street, just short of breaking into a run. They had planned on hailing a cab, but traffic was gridlocked everywhere they could see. They were only a mile or so from where Veronica said the stand-off was happening, and Buffy found herself hoping it was proximity that was causing this. She hoped this was not a city-wide panic. Or worse.

Buffy had momentarily forgotten that the entire framework of the magic in the world was going to change tomorrow night. The magic that made her a slayer may never make another. The magic that had challenged and tortured her with hell hounds and reptile demons and her sister Dawn could switch gears into making unicorns and leprechauns. The magic that would not work to bring back her mom or Tara may decide differently after tomorrow night. The magic that had formed Angel, her first love, and Faith, the latest confusion in her life, would have different opinions in a day.

It would change because of she and the girl she was running side by side with. It was a lot of pressure, Buffy thought. Maybe they should have researched other options a little harder. But as she raced next to Faith, able to faintly pick up on the other slayer's heartbeat, or maybe she just thought, she knew they couldn't have waited because of events like these. Altercations between new and old magic, because the rules were not yet solid, were getting worse around the world. They could not wait for magic to mature on its own, they had to help it out.

That's what she told herself as she ran.

Something had needed to change. And if she and Faith would be held responsible for the fate of the world and everything in it, including themselves, well then, it was just another day in Sunnydale Francisco, as Xander would say.

"Oh shit." Faith was the first to stop.

A group at least a hundred deep on each side pressed up against one another. The vampires on one side and the supervamp demons on the other had taken to standing on cars, climbing fire escapes, and pushing the tallest ones forward in the crowded streets.

Buffy could see police cars at the perimeters of the group, but they were still a ways off, the space being filled in quickly by more people and vamps and super demon vamps joining the fray.

Before the blonde could react, Faith was running up into the crowd, muscling her way through the throng of the undead. _Thank hell for all those concerts back when,_ Faith thought, moving on instinct, not yet thinking about how the others could follow. Even Buffy.

Buffy, for her part, had already been pushed into the supervamp side of the street. Her slayer powers were much less useful with these aberrations so she pulled her hood up over her head, trying to seek out some higher ground, trying to see where Faith had run off to.

Willow, Xander, Spike and Veronica had managed to stay together, but all frowned at themselves when they realized they were without either slayer.

"Stay down, luvs. If this goes south, there's too many for us to take," Spike shouted over the roar of the crowd they had been immersed in.

Willow replied, as loud as she could, "I could always try something witchy, but there's a lot of energy here. Even if my intentions are good, if I mess up, this could get even worse."

Veronica added, "You're right, ya know. I feel it, too. Like when a wave draws back from shore, you know there's somethin' coming." Her Irish lilt iced her words.

Xander added, "Faith and Buffy pushed their way in. We should stay back 'til we know what's going on.

Spike lightly put his arms around the two girls, wanting to keep them safe but knowing full well they could handle themselves. "It looks like the main ruckus is coming from over there," he pointed at the staired entrance to a building, an active brewery in a once abandoned warehouse. "You stay, they may need back up. Gonna go check it out, probably where the slayers went to, anyhow."

Veronica instinctively leaned up and gave Spike a kiss on the cheek, "One more day, luv, and it's gonna be a different world. I feel it. 'Til then, I can still help."

Spike may have blushed, but it was pitch black out, the residual lights of the city seeming to have been dimmed. Maybe people were hiding in the dark, maybe people had left all together.

The two vampires left the mortals at the edge of the fray and started pushing their own way through the crowd, holding hands. They each found they strongly didn't want to lose one another.

Faith neared the center of the crowd and pushed her way onto the steps. A smaller group of vamps squared off against a smaller group of supervamps up here and Faith took a quick beat to assess the situation. It looked like a lot of posturing and shit talking; nothing all that violent had yet started.

"Hey!" she finally shouted, getting their attention. "Is this all really necessary?"

"Slayer."

"What do you want, slayer?" An annoyed vampire asked, his eyes crisp and blue, his skin dark, his fangs on display.

"Seems ya'all have this city goin' a little crazy right now. Just came by to see if we could calm this down a little."

To Faith's surprise, it was still the old school vampire looking her up and down. She felt like a meal, she felt under inspection. She felt her confidence slip momentarily. Why had she run up here without Buffy?

"And by calm us down, do you mean kill us?'

"What? No, I don't want to -"

"Good, because we've done nothing wrong. These people," he swept his arm out over the group of vampires behind him, "have done nothing wrong."

"Wasn't sayin' you were. The superjerks just started this unprovoked, then?"

The punked out zompire responded first, "Fuck you, we were the ones walking by here, and these assholes come screaming for us to 'get the hell out of your town,'" The first of the larger, stronger vampires stepped closer to Faith.

"That's cause you deserve it, you've been breaking into cars, harassing people late at night, in our neighborhood! You're pieces of -"

"Ok, names don't help nothing." Faith cut off another vamp who had spoken up from the back.

"Slayer," said blue eyes, "I know you can't fathom this, but some of us have had been around centuries. Do you know how we survive that long?" He didn't wait for her response. "Because we don't kill people. We don't even hurt people. And we certainly don't provoke people. We survive because we stick to ourselves. These new . . . creatures . . . are tempestuous, are unrestrained."

"And that is why _you_ swarmed _us_?"

Faith was getting fed up with this squabbling, but she didn't understand enough to figure out who to back and who to punch.

"A meeting was letting out, you just happened to be walking by. And good since you won't attack us outright when we outnumber you five to one. You're weak."

"Let me through, damnit, let me through!"

Faith turned as she heard a voice emerge from the crowd. It was not Veronica that she was expecting, however that's who was fighting her way to the front, dropping an elbow here and there when needed. Spike followed but kept his distance as he approached the group. Faith saw his eyes sizing up the situation, but he let the other vampire through first.

"Dex! What's going on?"

"You know him?"

"We used to date," Veronica said more softly as she climbed up with the others.

* * *

Buffy was being pinballed around this almost riot but she couldn't get purchase enough to really get anywhere. She was getting really fed up when she finally heard her name. Was that Spike? No, she thought, too high. But why -

"Buffy!" Giles shouted up to his slayer, too short for any of the delinquents to bother with.

"Giles, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you!"

"We just got here, but I lost the rest."

"Buffy, I need to speak to you."

"Uh, not really the place, Giles. I've gotta find Faith."

"This concerns her, Buffy. I've learned something and, well, I hate to say this, but I'm worried."

* * *

Willow and Xander spotted Faith and then retreated to a car that they climbed upon after hesitating only slightly. Once you've killed a boy or left a demon at the alter, destruction of personal property seems easier.

"Will, anything you could use to just calm people down?"

Willow looked at the crowd starting to sway. It looked superficially like the Bronze, the crowd moving together, wave motion patterns visible from atop the car. But anger and frustration was flowing here, not bass heavy mash-ups, and undercurrent of hate threatened the immediate area.

"I can't, something's wrong. Everything's . . . so . . . unpredictable."

"Unpredictable?"

"Yeah, I can't even explain it, but nothing feels quite right. It feels like a rubber band pulled taught."

"Oy, we need a plan."

"Guys!"

They turned around to see Andrew climbing in the bumper, delicately climbing over the hood and accepting an outstretched hand onto the hood of the vehicle.

"Andy, where have you been?" They just realized they hadn't seen Andrew since they left the bar and began running.

"I have been focusing on weights more than cardio at the gym lately," he admitted, out of breath. "This is bad," he added as he looked around. He was suddenly nervous.

Xander and Willow looked on, Xander feeling ever like the mortal of the bunch as Willow ran through spells that would be least likely to conflict with the raw undercurrent of the adolescent magic seeming to peak tonight.

Xander was more content than ever about being alongside the action these days. After losing an eye and then Anya, he learned to help where he was best and not jump blindly, pun totally intended, into the danger zone. But nights like this still drove him to dream about superheros and saving the day with the rest of them.

Willow also remained silent as she let the magic run through her veins in an ebb and flow, responding to the currents of energy. She was as strong a conduit as they come, and she felt herself expand and withdraw with the emotions of a much younger, much more temperamental version of herself. She felt moody. She felt like her doppelganger, intent not so much on violence but mayhem.

She liked it. She let it run through her veins, momentarily settling between her legs before filling her with tingles.

She focused, she was mindful of the big picture and she breathed deeply. She recalled Tara and calmed herself, inside to out. Her eyes lost the indigo that had begun to bubble up. "We can survive one more night, guys. This is coming to a head, and in one way or another, it will settle out tomorrow night. We all just have to survive until the new moon."

 _Yeah,_ Andrew thought. _And then it will all be just fine. That's what he said. That's what D'Hoffryn told me._

* * *

"What's going on, Dex?" Veronica asked.

"We were meeting just over there, you know, the regular monthly. And when we all started filing out to leave and go home," the vampire glared at the zompire crew, "these guys were out here waiting."

"We weren't waiting for the likes of you."

"Yeah, you were probably just getting ready to start terrorizing the neighborhood!"

"Alright, enough." Spike stepped in, and no one looked happy about that.

"Spike, luv, they were at a legit meeting." She turned to Faith, not knowing how much this slayer knew. "There's a lot of us that have kept quiet since we was turned, it's a much bigger community that's known how to be decent people for a long time. We've taken longer to 'come out' because our lives were good. But," she gestured, an intensity drawing together her formerly gentle features, "we've been starting to in response to guys like this making things difficult."

"We don't mess with vamps! Usually. So why do you even care? The humans are on their way out, don't you see that. And you either accept that or die with them."

The group's energy spilled over with that and the groups made contact. It was not a full out brawl yet, but limits and boundaries were being tested. The air crackled; it was too warm for fall, Faith thought. This wasn't right.

"OK, EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Faith hushed the crowd with a voice loud and deep enough to catch the group in an impressive radius.

* * *

Buffy turned her head at the voice and looked down. Giles had insisted they break free of the crowd to talk and she had followed him. She told herself it was out of a need to protect what she saw as a vulnerable person. When she caught Faith's voice, however, she turned and looked out the window of the factory they had climbed up into. The space had been reclaimed by a brewery, but it seemed like operations had shut down for the night. Buffy had bet on lax security at a place that makes beer and had easily busted through the side door. She popped the screen out of the front second story window and climbed out onto a small balcony. .

Giles followed and looked down at Faith. He couldn't hear the words after her initial attention grabber, but he watched her body language as she separated the groups again.

Could he really voice his doubts to his slayer? He still wasn't sure but he had to tell someone.

"Ok, Giles. Why are we up here? Because I should be down there. With her."

"That's just it Buffy, I found out yesterday that D'Hoffryn and Andrew met at the cafe recently. They were apparently talking about Faith. Talking about whether they could trust her or not."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't sure at first. I didn't want to jump the gun, but I haven't been able to find Andrew since I found out."

"He was with us tonight, Giles."

"Where?"

"Karaoke."

"And I wasn't invited?"

"Sorry, Giles. What are you gonna sing, Justin Beiber?"

"Like I would ever - "

"Why didn't you just come find Faith and I either?"

"I stopped by your apartment twice yesterday and knocked but you weren't answering."

Buffy thought back to yesterday and being preoccupied with getting wriggly with a certain dark haired slayer from Boston. She blushed. "Well, phones exist now, too, Giles. You could have called or texted."

"I have resigned to the benefit of internet based research. I find no reason boil all communication down to emojis and snappychats."

"Giles, what's the point, I need to get down there!" She was almost yelling now, the din of the crowd growing louder.

"I just wonder, Buffy, if we did the right thing after all? What if this isn't how it was meant to go? It was awfully convenient D'Hoffryn showing up with those tablets?"

"It was, but the magical council is nuts. That's what I've learned so far. One of them is a terrifying Asian horror lady and one of them is just a tree. A freaking tree, Giles! Besides, we already did this. Faith and I - it's already happened."

She looked down at the brunette, arms up demanding stalemate in the middle of the action. She looked wild and powerful. She looked beautiful, Buffy thought. She looked gorgeous and fierce and strong.

"It's done, Giles. There's no going back now, anyway."

"Well, that's just it, Buffy, I've been researching the last day or so, in between trying to track Andrew down. It seems with almost any ink based spell, if the vessel is destroyed, if the ink is spilled, the spell can be broken."

"What?"

"There's still the option of not going through with it. If D'Hoffryn has gotten to Faith, if there's any chance she could revert, and the laws of magic are written based on that part of her essence, things could get worse."

"How could you even suggest that, Giles?"

"I only know what I heard, Buffy."

"Well, then, we'll find Andrew after we figure this out and we'll shake him upside down until he tells us what's going on. Ok?"

"Buffy, I'm just saying, it's an option depending on what we find out."

"And then what, this just goes on forever? Magic just pouts and explodes and changes at will?"

 _Hey, everyone deserves a second shot, asshole!_ Buffy heard Faith's voice once again rise above the noise of the crowd as she screamed at a zompire. Spike looked to be holding Veronica back. She saw Faith go up against a guy two heads taller. Buffy's stomach dropped.

"This can't last, Giles. This can't keep on going. The world won't be able to handle it, it's too tumultuous and intense. Everything is so raw and dangerous and uncertain."

Giles looked at his slayer looking at Faith. And he saw it. The spark that had caused Buffy to hide Angel in the garden mansion, feral and guilt stricken over his violence as Angelus. He saw the same resolve in her eyes after he had tried to kill Spike with Robin Wood so many years back.

He understood it too, for a matter of moments back in the school library in Sunnydale. Faith called him young and cute and in the milliseconds it took him to regain his composure, he saw the power she held.

"And besides, I trust Faith."

* * *

Faith was drawn back like a bow, her arrow of a stake pressing against her lower back. The air was too hot. The crowd was getting larger and drawing in. She figured she had one more shot at shutting this down before the pot boiled over and the fighting began.

"Ok, if this one says this was a legit meeting, then it was."

"A meeting, my ass. Vampires pretending to be humans, it's a front. Ain't no way you'll ever be good again. There's blood on your hands!"

"Fuck off!"

 _Damn, Veronica's accent when she's angry is kind of hot,_ Faith thought.

"Look, what they're doing doesn't affect you. And you ain't no moral authority. So," this time she turned to Veronica and her apparent ex-boyfriend and looked imploringly, "we'll concede that you and your people were just walking by. And everyone will agree to just fucking leave!"

Faith looked back and forth at each party, breathing heavy with the energy of the fight, with the strain of trying to run this fight, under the strain of trying to lead.

* * *

"Willow, remember that time you tried to destroy the world?"

Willow's head whipped around. This was not a topic the two of them had breached since Sunnydale last Halloween. Willow had forgiven and moved on, but it was not yet a topic she liked to explore.

"Andrew? I'm a few more pushes and shoves away from having to use magic in a world that feels like a magical Monet painting. Me at that time of my life is the last thing I need to think about right now."

"I'm sorry, I know."

"What's up, Andy, you ok?" Xander asked.

"It's just, sometimes you think the decisions you make are right at the time and then sometimes you realize they're not, but only after the fact."

The two childhood best friends shared a quick glance of uncertainty and looked back at Andrew.

He continued, "I just wish I was better at knowing some things before the fact. It's always been a weak point of mine."

"What did you do, Andy?"

"Nothing, really. I think."

The crowd caught their attention as people were staring up toward some stairs where they could just make out Faith and their vamps screaming with a small cluster of other undead.

"I hope."

* * *

Buffy had moved to the window and was watching the scene, listening to Faith talk each side down.

 _Who are you to say these guys don't deserve a second chance? They ain't botherin' nobody, neither should you._

Buffy could see Faith sweating, her white tank top translucent in places. Nights this time of year should be cool and clear, not hot or humid.

She heard other words being thrown around. _Evil. Fate. Slayer._

"Buffy, are you even listening to me?"

"No, I'm not Giles. I'm trying to figure out how to deal with this, right now."

 _Go, slayer! Take this slut of a vampire with you!_ Buffy heard the biggest zompire boom in his deep voice.

* * *

 _Oh shit,_ Faith thought. She looked over to see Spike smile a big, manic smile and rear back with a fist. Before anything could land however, Faith registered movement on her other side and turned in time to see Dax's hand outstretched with a barb-tipped stake. It pierced the chest of the zompire and his eyes flashed red as he dusted into a fine silver mist.

"Dax!" Veronica screamed.

But it was too late. Vampires, old and young, new and old lunged at each other. Grunts and screams echoed and dust erupted around the cohort.

"Get out of here, run!" Spike screamed, trying to shield Veronica. He shared a look with Faith, who nodded at him.

She looked around, trying to figure out how to escape and who she had to fight to make it through. She glanced up, wondering if she could jump up somewhere and climb. She quickly saw a small blonde looking through a second story window not far from the steps she was on.

She smiled on instinct, seeing Buffy was ok. The blonde caught her eye for a split second before her eyes widened and she called out.

* * *

"Faith!" Buffy managed just in time to see a zompire aim low and tackle Faith to the ground.

She acted on instinct, forgetting entirely about Giles and jumped down to the awning below. It held enough of her weight for Buffy to hop down into the fighting with only half the air knocked out of her.

She had pulled out her stake mid-jump and was moving through the crowd, using it when she had to. Zompire. Zompire. A softer body. It may have been a vamp, it may have been a reformed vampire in Spike and Veronica's community. She had more questions after today about Spike's focus for the past year. But right now, all she could do was find Faith. Find Faith and save her.

* * *

Willow watched the crowd. She saw the dust flying, matte brown and silver puffs erupting, tiny volcanoes of fighting.

She took a deep breath and centered herself. She tapped into the magic's feelings, which was easy since they were right at the surface of reality. It was surging, unsettled and on edge. It was different than when they had arrived, it seemed anxious, Willow thought.

She looked to the two men on top of the car with her. She may need their help.

She saw only Xander.

"Where did Andrew go?"

Xander looked around. "I don't know. We may have to get out of here, Willow."

"Give me your hand."

"Wanna go?"

"No."

He took her hand anyway, it was outstretched and she looked serious. He had a brief flash of a memory. Willow in a sweater that he always called 'monster fur.'

"Just stay here with me." She closed her eyes.

Xander squeezed her hand and tightened his face, scanning the crowd while Willow concentrated. He knew that she needed him to be an anchor which meant all the normal friend support but also the ability to deal with the situation should something go wrong. It was a part of Willow using magic after her addiction, it always would be. And it was now a silent agreement that Willow was in on.

Should she lose it again, as a last measure, they were there to end it. It was an agreement only true soldiers could make to each other.

The ground shook.

* * *

Sidewalks cracked and buildings leaned. Someone screamed earthquake. Buffy knew it was something more, as the part of her not mortal vibrated with a feeling only meant for her. She gained her footing in time to see vampires and zompires, spooked and with a good excuse for limiting losses on both sides, skirting into alleys and into back doors. No one wanted to be seen running, but the crowd was dispersing as smaller aftershocks convinced even those trying to see the fight through to its end.

Buffy was knocked into an alleyway in time to see Giles coming through a back service door. He ran to her after the building had stopped shaking and he saw the fights breaking up.

"Buffy!"

"Look, Giles, Faith is hurt, I have to go find her, so I'm done with this conversation."

"Please, do find her, Buffy. Because we do need to figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out, Giles. You asked me up there if I trust Faith? You know what? No. Not completely. And I might not ever."

"Well, then - "

"No, stop. I might not trust her all the way right now, but that's also because we just started. We're just at the beginning of this whole thing. It may turn out great, but it may not. But right now, we're good. Right now, when it comes to this mission and this prophecy, I do trust her. I trust that we're both in this for the right reasons, that we have a good shot at doing it right and that we're on the same page!"

Giles stared up at his slayer and saw it again. He had seen this look from Buffy before. Back when she had tried to kill Faith to save Angel. When she was trading slayer secrets to the Initiative.

She was fighting for someone she loved. There was nothing more he could do. He had learned a lifetime ago that sometimes Buffy simply made her own decisions. They both had learned to handle the consequences of what it was to make the call. He lowered his eyes submissively.

"I'll see you back at the Fort."

Buffy almost forgot that they had nicknamed their building, but mustered up a smile at what she figured was teenaged Giles' attempt at a truce.

"I'm going to make a sweep, see if I can find anyone. If you do first, get back and we'll all regroup there."

Giles nodded and they both left the alley, going opposite directions down the street. Some police officers had moved onto the scene, but they were being wary and cautious.

Neither slayer nor watcher saw Faith slowly stick her head out from behind a dumpster in the alley they were just in. The brunette rose to her feet and walked slowly out of the alley.


	14. Chapter 14

Faith lifted up off her knees and dusted herself off. She stepped out from behind the dumpster behind which she had been hiding. The blow from behind and subsequent head injury from hitting the loading dock door had rendered her fairly unable to fight. She had crawled down an alley and hid behind a dumpster while she tried to shake off her injuries.

She wasn't feeling much better as she walked past the place Buffy and Giles were just speaking a minute before. She poked her head out of the alley and emerged once she saw it was clear. She was dizzy, her head was throbbing with pain and with confusion.

She had made it past the police line before she heard her name.

"Faith!" Buffy ran and caught up to the brunette, who was hobbling along, slowly but surely.

"B." Faith turned and acknowledged the blonde. "No problems with the police?"

"Nah, you?"

"No. Don't see anymore undead walking around either."

"Yeah, I'm guessing Willow. Are you ok? Have you seen anybody?"

"I'll be just fine and no, just you."

"Ok, plan was to meet back home. Let's get going."

"K."

The two slayers walked quickly home. Buffy had insisted on helping Faith along. For the sake of safety and efficiency of course.

They met the others at the apartment building, Xander outside keeping a lookout on the stoop, the others inside, regrouping. Dax and Veronica looked around at the library in slight awe. Buffy helped Faith into a chair, which Faith would have protested were her thoughts not a million miles away.

"Alright, people," Buffy began, not loving having to give another war time talk to the group. "We have one more night to make it through. We can regroup tomorrow if we need to, but no matter what, the rules are changing as soon as they moon rises tomorrow, which is in the early evening."

"6:21p.m." Willow chimed in.

"Exactly. Everyone should stay here tonight, it's the safest place. Dax, Veronica, we have extra apartments in the building, we'll get you keys. They're furnished, and I'm sure Spike can lend you some blood if you need it."

Spike nodded and Willow fetched keys from a lockbox in the security area of the room.

"I'm not sure what we're going to be facing tomorrow, but whether we like it or not, magic's changing and either we change with it or we risk losing the world we love to it. Everyone get a good night's sleep. We'll see each other in the morning."

* * *

"Ok, so two rooms, Veronica, Dax, here're your keys."

"Hey, I know you two are together," Dax said, looking exhausted. "I don't like it, but don't pretend for my sake. It's insulting."

"Dax, you don't have to - "

"Ronnie, just let me get a couple hours of sleep, I'll head out before the sun's up."

She nodded and watched her former lover disappear behind the door of the extra apartment.

Spike looked on at the scene carefully. God knows he liked his women strong and Veronica hummed with a quiet strength as she turned back to face him.

"Well, Spike, here we are."

"We are, love. Welcome to the building. Welcome to the crazy."

"So, we've been taking this slowly and I know you have that Xander boy in your apartment. A few hours of sleep sound good, how about you stay here with me tonight?"

Spike smiled, his cheekbones popping, "I can do that, love. I can do that."

* * *

"Willow!" Giles grabbed the redhead's attention before she entered the staircase to her upper floor apartment. "Wait."

"What's up, Giles, I'm not going to last much longer tonight?"

"How are you feeling, I'm assuming that quake was of your doing?"

"It was. I know I took a chance, but I had no choice, and frankly I don't need a lecture right now." She looked like she could fall asleep standing up.

"I really did just want to check on you."

"Ok, good. Goodnight, Giles."

"And ask you a question."

Willow had opened the door, but turned back to the tiny man child looking eagerly up at her. She regretted all of the pep with which she had annoyed the librarian as a high school student. "What's up?"

"Buffy and Faith," Giles began, noticing immediately how Willow's eyes became clearer at the sound of the slayers. "I know they obviously, well, got close, for this whole prophecy. But, do you think they, is there a, well, do you think there's more going on?"

"Giles, Buffy and Faith are adults. They can do whatever they want."

"So you don't think there's anything between them."

"Look, it's not my place to say. And, Giles, I know you've always been protective of Buffy, but this is her life. She's barely had any privacy when it comes to relationships, it's really no wonder they've all been so messed up."

"I'm not trying to pry, really. In fact, I'd rather never know about Buffy's, um, sex life again." His red cheeks betrayed his desire to appear serious and mature. "I will be blunt, Willow, if only because you understand how serious and potentially dangerous this whole rewriting of the Vampyr book could be. I know the world is not as we wish, but I worry that it may actually get worse tomorrow."

"Why do you think that?" She had let the door to the stairwell close now and stood looking at Giles. Teenager or not, he still knew things she did not. She was wise enough as a witch to not discount this.

Giles took a deep breath. "I found out D'Hoffryn and Andrew have been discussing Faith."

Willow's eyes narrowed.

"I've been trying to find Andrew for the past two days to ask him about it. I do not want to ruin the trust this group has fought for after Sunnydale, nor do I want to entertain the idea that Faith is less than pure intentioned. But now I fear I've waited too long."

"So, wait. You think D'Hoffryn and Faith are planning something? What does Andrew have to do with any of it?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid. I only know they were discussing whether they thought Faith was still evil."

"Do you think she is?"

"No, I don't. But that may not be enough."

Willow thought about this. She thought about Andrew disappearing mid-fight tonight, after all his questions. She thought about Buffy's confession about Faith. She didn't understand what was going on any better than Giles. But she felt magic bubbling, convulsing and contracting around her, even now. This tension had to break, and as a witch, she had a personal stake in how this developed.

"Look, Giles, I'll go talk to Buffy. She and Faith have been . . . spending a lot of time together the last two weeks. She's the slayer and if she trusts Faith, I think we have to, too."

"It's just, well, Buffy has been known to let her feelings mislead her. I do hope that's not the case here."

Willow couldn't disagree. "Well, I'll try Buffy first, keep trying to find Andrew, he disappeared tonight mid-battle."

GIles looked more alarmed, but Willow reached a hand out and squeezed his shoulder. "We'll figure it out, trust me, I want everything back to normal tomorrow, too."

* * *

"You're injured."

"It's nothing, B. Just had my clock cleaned a bit."

"You're bleeding and you have a head wound. Let me get you cleaned up and we'll get some sleep, ok?"

Faith was too tired and confused to fight. She still didn't know what to make of what she overheard or why Giles was asking those questions anyway. But sleep sounded good. She didn't even realize her eyes were closed until Buffy grabbed her around the shoulders.

"Ok, let's go."

They made their way down the hallway, into the bathroom. Buffy sat Faith down on the toilet and removed her white tank top, her leather pants, her bra, her underwear. Slowly, carefully, with attention. The blonde stood upright and removed her clothing, piece by piece, looking at Faith between movements.

They stood under the hot shower spray together. Buffy washed and conditioned Faith's hair, smiling the slightest at how jealous she was at the thickness. Being attracted to a girl was still new to her. She washed the brunette's body, mostly ignoring how Faith's body automatically bucked into her hand as she cleaned between Faith's legs. But seeing Faith's eyes completely closed, Buffy knew this wasn't a time for more. Still, she appreciated Faith's nearly unconscious reaction to her touch.

She washed her own body quickly and got the two of them out, dried off and into her bedroom. They fell into bed, naked, a single low yellow light on the nightstand barely illuminating the room. Buffy went to turn it off when she heard a knock at the door.

Faith looked alert at the sound, but Buffy shook her head. "I got it, be right back."

Faith looked around the room while Buffy was gone, hearing hushed tones out in the living room. She couldn't make out what the girls were saying, but she knew it was Willow. At this point, she thought the redhead might purposefully be interrupting them, trying to catch a show.

She was exhausted, however, and just wanted to sleep. Next to Buffy. There was danger in that thought, she knew, but she didn't care. Her defenses were down. She was inviting Buffy to homecoming all over again. She was showing up at the Summers house on Christmas Eve, stolen gifts wrapped in newspaper comics. She was kissing Buffy's head before running out of Angel's mansion, she was punching herself on the floor of a church, she was asking Angel to kill her in an alley. She was vulnerable and knew she would probably fall hard throwing herself into Buffy's arms.

But she couldn't help herself, she realized. As the voices died down, she heard one door close, another open. Buffy shed the robe she had quickly thrown on and dropped naked into bed beside the brunette slayer.

"Willow?"

"Yeah, you hear us?"

"Nah, but it could be the head injury. Somethin' wrong?"

Buffy missed a beat, but slipped in next to Faith, who had turned onto her side to face the blonde. The slayers looked at each other, "No. Nothing's wrong."

"You sure, you look like you been through a battle or something," Faith sleepily said, her hand finding a place on Buffy's hip.

"Just Will asking some random questions about Andrew and D'Hoffryn."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I think everyone's nerves are just frayed, she was being weird Willow."

Faith felt uneasy but didn't have the energy to overthink things. There would be time to deal with all the weirdness that was sure to unfold with this group after magic was reset. Her eyes started to close as she felt Buffy rubbing up and down her arm.

She thought of what she heard Giles saying earlier in the alley and Buffy's response. She didn't know why her former mentor didn't trust her, and it made her cold and sad at her core. But she found herself thinking more of the blonde right now, naked in her bed, in her arms. What she was choosing to take from what she overheard was that B wasn't there yet, but she could be. That was more than Faith had ever hoped for. Maybe that could be enough.

Maybe they could keep talking after she went back to London. She wasn't surprised that Buffy didn't trust her completely, but she already knew she was probably going to push forward here. If there was a chance, even if Faith wasn't sure what that chance was aiming for, Faith was probably going to take it. She would always grow, but in some ways, she would never change.

"Don't worry, B, this whole sitch'll be over by tomorrow night." They could survive until then.

"Yeah," Buffy answered slowly, "over by tomorrow." Buffy looked up from the pillow where she had tucked her head under Faith's.

But Faith's eyes had closed, her breathing had slowed and her hand had stilled on Buffy's hip, where it had been scratching lightly and slowly.

"Faith?" Buffy asked softly, even though she knew her slayer was asleep.

Buffy turned the light off and turned back toward the brunette. She tucked herself into Faith's body again and closed her eyes.

First Giles and now Willow. As Buffy realized this was the first time she and Faith had ended up in bed without having sex, she wondered what she was doing, what they were doing. She didn't know whether to be worried that Faith may somehow be hiding something with D'Hoffryn. Her hand slipped down to Faith's stomach and rubbed the scar there. She had tried to kill Faith once. The scar may have faded, but Buffy would never forget the how or why of it being there.

She knew the thought should trigger more of a response from the slayer within her. But Buffy had learned a while back how to hone in on that part of her and read it, to understand what it wanted, to keep a watch on the demon within. And as she stayed awake for five minutes, then fifteen, then more, and inwardly checked in on the slayer part of her essence, she found it calm, she found it focused, she found it strong.

"I lied today, Faith. I lied to Giles. None of this makes sense, and I feel upside down. I feel like a die in a Boggle game sometimes. I can't keep doing this forever.

"You and me, one day, in Italy, how bout that? That hotel overlooking the square, the one with the general on a horse, all in gold. That place was gorgeous at sunset. A big fountain, too. We'll sit out there and drink a glass of wine and be far away from the demons.

"Even if I don't know what this is or what's going on, even if it's just for a moment. This feels right.

"So I lied to Giles today. I do trust you. I shouldn't, probably, but I do."

She kissed the bit of Faith's flesh that was nearest and fell asleep.

* * *

Willow hesitated on the threshold of her apartment. She looked around; it was a beautiful space of curtains and tapestries, crystals and paintings, full of color and life and magic. Tara would have loved it, she thought as she took a deep breath and picked her keys back up.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Buffy or Buffy's opinion of Faith. It was that magic was her life. Magic was greater than her life, or that of the slayer, or any of them. It held their reality together. She owed it to magic to make sure that the blood that rewrote the rules of magic was going to do the job.

She had fallen into a fairly deep depression when they'd had to destroy the seed of magic to save the world. She had been angry, she had been sad, she had isolated herself for days at a time. She had told herself that she would take magic back in any way, at any cost. She would settle for being able to float a pencil again.

But now that magic was restored, she knew it could be better. She knew she could help shape it to be better. And while it was not her who had been consulted, but rather the slayer line, Willow knew she could pull an all-nighter to do as much as she could.

Tara would be proud, she thought.

She locked her apartment door behind her and set off into the night.

* * *

Faith awoke from a fitful dream with a start. A glance at her phone on the nightstand told her it was 3am.

Witching hour, she thought.

She looked over at Buffy, who seemed so peaceful in her sleep, her face unlined, her breathing slow and calm. Faith watched her sleep for a few minutes, thinking back to waking up on the floor with the blonde only two weeks prior. She couldn't explain what had happened in the time since, but everything had changed. All the rules were new.

She carefully slipped out of bed, threw on some clothes and shoes. Out in the living room, she saw the small gold and glass bottle of blood. Their blood, the ink to rewrite the rules. Faith picked it up and moved it from hand to hand. She finally grabbed her coat, and let the bottle weigh down a pocket like a familiar.

Faith walked out of the building into the night air. She needed some time to think and as a slayer, the night was familiar. It wrapped her in anonymity, gave her the space she needed at the moment. She used to walk to the streets of Boston when it was warm enough. Sometimes her mother would yell at her, sometimes she would tell her daughter that she got lucky when she came back unharmed.

 _Nothing good ever happens this late, kid. And if it does, it's a fluke. Ain't nothing good ever gonna last. Don't you forget that, Faithy. Don't expect nothin' from this world._

She had worked so many years now for the stability she did have. Her mother would have said that if these last two weeks felt too good to be true, they were. Why should she get to be an important person in the world? Why should she deserve these friends after everything? Why should she get the girl?

She was making her second large loop of the neighborhood, not wanting to actually stray all that far, when she noticed movement around a corner. She reached for a stake in her other pocket and looked around the stone building.

Andrew and D'Hoffryn were speaking a few meters down, under a fire escape, near some trash cans set out for the night.

"If you're positive Faith can't be turned, and if you're sure about the blonde, then we are done here."

"I'm pretty sure, it's just, today was bad, and I want to make sure we're making the right decision."

"Today's events illustrate perfectly why we need to move forward. The balance of magic is unstable. You should not have summoned me, boy."

Faith wasn't sure what was going on, but she did not like hearing her name thrown around in a secret midnight meeting. She was too frazzled for this tonight.

"Hey, what the hell is going on down here?" she nearly screamed as she approached the two figures.

* * *

Willow turned another corner, honing in on a feeling she'd just picked up. Like oil on the surface of an ocean, the fabric of magical reality was glittering with a sheen of energy not usually so present. She followed the feeling down a few blocks until she heard voices.

She heard Faith's voice rise above the background noise a few times and when she peeked around the corner, saw Andrew and D'Hoffryn standing near. The three were a heated conversation.

Willow saw Faith pull something out of her pocket and shake it at D'Hoffryn a few times before shoving it forcefully back inside her coat and spinning around, looking incredulous. D'Hoffryn gently put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Andrew tried to do the same, but it was slapped away.

Willow watched the trio with a profound sense of disappointment. She hadn't wanted to believe Giles, she had wanted to believe the spark in Buffy's eyes. As anyone who has ever battled the gutrot of failure, especially moral failure, Willow wanted to believe that even the worst transgressions were forgivable. She wanted to believe in redemption.

But as she watched Faith calm again and pick up conversation with the vengeance demon, she felt cold. She watched as the three unlikely bedfellows kept talking, nodding down the alleyway. The voices had evened and Willow stood listening, unsure of whether to interfere or play it safe. If D'Hoffryn was a real risk, the instability of magic would render her defenseless.

No, she could defend herself, but it may mean the destruction of block radius. And that was the kind of chance she could no longer take.

* * *

Buffy dreamed about a hillside, green trees and a picnic blanket. She was warm and sat sunning her face. She breathed deep the Juniper and tried to look at the person holding her hand. When she turned to look, though, she had to squint and it was dark. No, it was bright. Too bright.

She woke, blinking her eyes and reaching out. Feeling the bed empty, she scanned the room, then the apartment with her slayer senses. Years as a predator had allowed her to wake quickly. She sensed nothing.

After finding the apartment empty, she threw on some clothes. She wasn't sure why Faith had left, but she knew the night itself was restless. She grabbed the consistently half full pack of cigarettes in her kitchen junk drawer and headed downstairs.

* * *

Giles sat in his apartment, unsure and alone. He had ripped this group apart by accusing, by not trusting. He didn't seem sure of anything lately, and his adult brain had taught him to be cautious when he wasn't 100%. He had a gut feeling, but when was that ever enough, he thought.

* * *

Spike and Veronica laid in bed across from each other, nude and together for the first time. They had fallen through the apartment door and crashed into the kitchen table. Sometimes Spike forgot what it was like to be in bed with someone as strong as him. At that moment tonight, Spike was happy it was this woman he was creating all this power with.

They had sloppily made their way toward the bedroom of the guest room, always made up for the traveling slayer or watcher or Dawn. Spike had overturned a small table in the hallway to a thump. Picking up the Vampyr book, he shrugged at his companion; he wasn't sure why it was here instead either.

He hadn't cared and he didn't care now as he sat looking into the eyes of a woman his age, his equal. The world would be different tomorrow, one way or another.

* * *

Xander slept, if fitfully, in his king size bed. He had bought the piece of furniture only after he and Dawn had broken up, neither of them, nor anyone else understanding why that pairing was ever a good idea. He had bought it, instead, to accommodate the six kittens he and Spike were currently fostering. All six were nestled into the blankets on one part of the bed or another. The group slept as well as any conscious creatures could be expected to on this night.

* * *

Faith watched the two half men disappear down the block as she hung her head. She had no choice now, she was stuck. She fingered the glass bottle in her pocket as she turned face and walked toward the main street. She knew the sadness would set in, but for now, she had something to do.

When she turned the corner, she vaguely registered a woman walking twenty paces in front. Going to drop her head again in despair, she just barely recognized the glint of red hair in the streetlight.

"Willow?"

Willow turned. "Faith! What are you doing out here?"

"Needed some air is all. Fell out hard after that fight. You?"

"Yeah, it's a weird night," Willow said quickly, Faith barely questioning why she was out so close, so late. "The world is rattling, I can feel it."

"Rattling, yeah." Faith sobered up, so to speak, and looked straight into green eyes. It was Willow with the green eyes, she thought. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I want to, I mean I think so."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Look, I have to go. Please . . . " she stumbled, not knowing what to say. "Tell Buffy, no matter what she thinks, she's right. But I _am_ trying to do the right thing, ok?"

"What are you talking about Faith?"

"She's not going to understand, and I think I - " she began but stopped briefly, "I really don't want to let her down. So I'm going."

"Going where?"

"Just going." By now Faith had started retreating down the block.

"Wait, Faith."

"I'll be back. I just have to go right now." She was walking faster even as Willow tried to follow.

"Wait, Faith. Hey! I saw you tonight, I saw the three of you."

Faith hesitated briefly but then looked straight into Willow's eyes, "Well, then, I really have to go. I'm sorry."

And with that she was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

The group sat around Buffy's living room, on edge. Buffy had run into Willow in the on the street as she was leaving to look for Faith. Buffy somehow knew what Willow told her as she was saying it. The commotion drew Giles outside and the three started arguing and debating. Buffy had listened to Giles and Willow's worries but had kept insisting that Faith had probably just taken a walk. Buffy didn't think Faith had some evil agenda. She didn't want to, at least.

After a couple hours into passive aggressive statements and pacing in Buffy's apartment, in the hall, and on the sidewalk in front of the building, Kennedy had called. She said that Faith had requested the use of the Deepscan planes locally, just outside of San Francisco. But she, too, was at a loss for exactly where slayer and pilot were heading.

Buffy addressed her friends despondently, "Yeah, I actually asked Kennedy for the security a while ago. I wanted the senior staff to be able to travel without records. The demons these days are a lot more tech savvy than that weird computer monster Willow battled back in high school. I thought I was making a good strategic move."

"And Faith just invoked the secrecy clause?"

"Seems like it. Sorry guys. I guess it's time to call in the cavalry."

And so they knocked on doors and woke Spike and Veronica, sheepishly coming out of the same room, then Xander, and Dax. Willow and Giles had refrained from much admonishment beyond that, realizing that Buffy had resigned herself to the unknowns of the night. They had asked Xander and Spike to go out and search for Faith. Dax had volunteered to do the same, feeling uncomfortable in the new group. Veronica had offered to help him, whispering some things in Spike's ear before the foursome parted from the group.

Willow, Giles and Buffy found themselves alone again.

"Did you check to see if she took her stuff? Did she leave anything? Maybe she left but she's coming back?" Willow offered, knowing her friend was currently lost.

"Her phone is gone, maybe she grabbed some things, but the rest is still there - " Buffy started, beyond frazzled. "Let me check."

Buffy walked straight into her room and started looking around. She made it to her dresser before she realized what she had just confirmed to her watcher. She looked around to the nightstand Faith had been charging her phone at for two weeks now. She looked at the near wall, where a few chips in the dark pink paint evidenced their first night together. Buffy looked at the far wall, where a portal had opened up to the slayers, inviting them to find a bottle of their shared blood to be ink to rewrite the Vampyr book.

Magic itself had opened itself up to the two women.

She slowly dropped to her knees, more out of frustration than investigation, surprised to find something under Faith's side of the bed. She pulled out a small black and purple leather notebook. She flipped it open and saw writing, but then heard the front door open and close. She snapped the book closed and went back out to her living room.

She emerged to see Xander and Spike. "Anything?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nada. Nein."

"Sorry, luv. Anything new here?"

"Willow, anything from Kennedy yet?" Buffy said, more exasperated than angry now.

"Nothing yet, not until the plane lands."

"Ugghh," she blew out a breath of sound.

"But then at least, we'll have an idea. Kennedy said the pilots always log mileage, so we'll be able to roughly calculate what cities are along that radius." Willow answered, standing up from the table.

"And we'll go from there, Buffy," Spike reassured calmly, gently. "For now, try to relax."

"How can I relax? These two," she pointed at Willow and Giles, "are telling me that Faith is plotting something with a vengeance demon. That the person I've been sleeping with the last two weeks is evil. Again."

Both Spike and Giles cringed at Buffy's statement, while Willow and Xander saw Buffy's personal life spilling hard into the entirety of the group. Xander remembered Anya for a few brief moments and smiled. He wondered what she was doing at this exact moment.

Xander would have needed more processing time to take in what Buffy just said if Willow hadn't spilled her slayer secret to him at karaoke. "Buff, as someone who also knows Faith, uh, intimately - "

"Ew."

"I know," Xander continued, pushing through, "she can have a way about her. But," he emphasized, "trust your gut. I spent many a night trying to figure out if Anya was really housebroken enough for the world. And she was. As much as any of us."

Buffy looked up at her longtime friend; Xander was her heart outside of her body. He had been she and Willow's emotional puzzle piece on more than one occasion. She really should buy him that watch, she thought. "Thanks Xander. But, if there was nothing to hide, why did Faith take off in the middle of the night, without a word, hop on a plane and fly somewhere at least," she checked her phone, "7 hours away."

"Hopefully, V and Dax will find Andrew. They was checking some off the beat places. They should be back soon." Spike walked forward and ran a hand over Buffy's head. She leaned into the old, familiar gesture.

The group took a collective deep breath. Truth was, no one knew where Faith was or why she had gone. Buffy had grilled Willow a half dozen times about what she'd seen and heard.

"No matter what I think, I'm right."

"Buffy?" Giles asked.

"You said Faith said that," Buffy looked at her best friend.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, she did."

"I don't get it."

"I didn't either. She looked . . . sad."

"I don't get that. She's been . . . fine . . . good."

Everyone looked at Buffy. Those who didn't already know about she and Faith had soon figured it out. Now it was just a matter of figuring out how this relationship played into this prophecy, how it fit into the new magical rules, how it fit into why Faith took off.

"So," Xander spoke up, "Do we have a plan if we do manage to track Faith down?"

"Well," Willow jumped in, "Everything's set to happen now as long as the book and the blood ink are near each other at the new moon. If we find her and bring the book in time, poof, new rules."

"And we're sure Faith took the bottle?"

"Yeah. It was in my nightstand."

"How close do they need to be?"

Willow shrugged, "Best guess? I'd say the same city should be good enough."

"Why is why I still think we need to consider - "

"No!" Buffy cut Giles off midsentence as Xander visibly recoiled. "We are not talking about this again."

"We miss something?" Spike asked.

Buffy and Giles squared off, a silent staring contest freezing the air between them.

Giles broke first, sputtering, "There is the possibility that despite Kennedy's info on the Deepscan plan, Faith and the bottle could very well still be here in San Francisco. In which case, if we are in doubt about the possibility of D'Hoffryn and Faith influencing the rules in a negative way, we need to get the book farther away."

"You really believe all this, Little G?" Xander still looked doubtful, despite the circumstances.

"I think . . . I think . . . I think the book will stay hidden where I put it until we figure it out!" he huffed in a fast, single breath.

 _No wonder he had snapped into Ripper._

"The book is in the first guest room. The one Veronica's in," Spike coughed out.

"Oh, nice, Giles. You leave the book unsafe and unguarded, in a place you then sent a vampire."

"Hey, now!"

"Sorry, no offense."

"None taken. I think."

"Giles, I'm going to say this only once," Buffy's messy pony tail bobbing along with her finger. "I will always listen to you and take what you say into consideration. We've come this far by hearing each other. But, you are not in charge. That doesn't mean I am either, but you can't just take things or do things or hide things because _you_ think it's best. Do you understand me?"

That part of most people's libidos which reacts to the naughty principal trope triggered a tension in everyone in the room to differing degrees. The room remained silent.

 _Did Buffy just become Giles,_ Willow thought.

The door opened and Andrew came flying through. Dax came in behind the smaller blonde, picking him up when he tripped and fell into the room.

"Ouch. Watch the jacket."

"You found him!"

"Yeah, we searched all the vamp bars but we ended up finding him in the gay bar down the street," Veronica told the group.

"Damnit, why didn't we start there?" Willow wondered. It had been too long since her last relationship. She hadn't been looking for so long, she had forgotten about the gay bars entirely.

Buffy was already on her feet and stalked quickly over to Andrew. "Alright, spill. Now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Andrew, I saw you and Faith and D'Hoffryn talking in the alley earlier tonight."

"Oh."

Buffy exploded, "Explain what's going on right now or I swear to god, Andrew, I will - "

"Ok, ok. Tonight wasn't really part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"Well, there wasn't really a plan. D'Hoffryn just came to me a few months ago and asked if I thought Faith was reformed."

"What?" Buffy demanded.

"Yeah, I didn't really get it either. But he offered me things, so I figured what harm could it to do have a little conversation. But tonight Faith just ran into us. And asked a bunch of questions, that's all."

"What? What are you even talking about? Why did D'Hoffryn ask you in the first place?"

"He thought as an ex-morally questionable person, I might know if Faith was really on the up and up."

"What did you tell him?"

Andrew looked around the room, so many pairs of eyes on him, looking accusingly. None trusting. "I told him I thought she was."

"And is that what you were talking about at the bar?" Giles asked.

Andrew twitched a bit, not knowing how Giles knew about that too. "Yeah. He kept checking in, asking the same question."

"When did he come to you?"

"A few months, maybe?"

"So D'Hoffryn wanted to know if Faith was doing better. You tell him yes, he delivers these tablets with this prophecy to us, leading us to . . . do what we did," Buffy started, hands wrapped around her temples, stressed and trying to figure this out. "So what the hell happened tonight then?"

"Faith caught D'Hoffryn and I talking. I got nervous after everything today, so I summoned him. She saw us, then she started asking questions about the prophecy and stuff."

"What questions? What did he tell her to make her leave?"

"Wait, she left?" To his credit, Andrew looked genuinely shocked. "I don't know . . . well, he explained that the new rules will be written based on you two. But it's more than that. I don't know why he didn't tell me this right away, or why he didn't just tell you, or why he just - "

"Andrew!"

"The blood that's in that bottle. I was right. Magic is checking on the slayer as a whole in order to write the lesser than good parts of the magical universe. But, it's not just that, apparently. The rules are based on who you are but also, I guess, who you perceive yourself to be. So if you were one slayer, it would be how good you were plus your opinion of yourself, your self-esteem and confidence, is how he put it. But because Faith carries the line but you are the original, D'Hoffryn thinks that when magic looks at you, it will be looking at how you view each other."

"How does D'Hoffryn know all this? And why wouldn't he have given us better instructions, damnit?" Giles squeaked. "It doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know. He mentioned the Powers that Be a couple times up front. He also seemed please to hear that Faith wasn't still evil."

"So," Buffy was piecing the bits together, slowing her pace as she did. "The rules will be based on not just who Faith and I are, but how we feel about each other."

"That's how he made it seem tonight. Although, I swear he never mentioned anything like this until tonight."

GIles jumped in, "What do you get out of this, Andrew?"

Andrew hung his head. "I . . . I don't want to end up in a hell dimension. I did things. Bad things. He promised me he would help to keep me out when I . . . when I die."

The group's reactions varied, but the air was heavy and charged.

Buffy looked like she was just barely containing her reactions, "And he just believed you when you said you thought Faith was good again?"

"I told him that she'd been allowed back in the group. Maybe not welcomed, but at least allowed to participate. I told him that was enough. It feels enough like home to be an anchor. Against some of it. Against the worst of it, sometimes. I guess it was enough to get you the tablets."

"So, D'Hoffryn spoke to you before even delivering all this. So he knew, or at least thought, that Faith wasn't evil."

Spike, who had been on the far wall, observing silently until now, piped up, his low voice filling the apartment late in the night, early in the morning. "So why did Faith leave then? Still doesn't answer that."

"Whatever Buffy thinks, she's right." Buffy trailed off again.

"Now that's a way to run a group," Dax chimed in, leaning against the opposite wall, his flannel shirt bound to his body by his tightly folded arms.

"No," Buffy laughed off a bit of tension at the newcomer's take on what she'd been trying to figure out all night. The rest of the group breathed light for a moment, too. Spike remained still. "That's what Faith said before she left."

Willow nodded and Buffy continued, "If I thought that Faith was evil again, then she left with the ink to prevent bad rules from coming into being. If I think she's good . . . "

"Then you realized she left for what she thinks are the right reasons . . . " Giles finished the blonde's sentence. Buffy couldn't tell what he was thinking as he caught her bright blue eyes.

Buffy stood in the center of the room for a moment. Her circle, new and old, stood around, looking her up and down, waiting for her reaction. She thought about Faith. She tried to imagine Faith reverted back to seven years ago, hardened with bright red lipstick and baby fat in her sneer. She thought about Faith running away, a proud piece of this puzzle tucked under her arm.

Buffy couldn't see any of those Faiths, though. She though of Faith laughing below her, apparently just a little ticklish. She thought of Faith kneeling before her, eyes on hers, tongue farther down. She thought of Faith sleeping, vulnerable and small.

"I need to find her. Willow, I know Kennedy hasn't called back yet, but based on how long it's been, give me a list of the top places she might be by now. I'm heading the airport, if you get better information, call it in and we'll adjust course. Spike, will you get get me the book?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Alright, folks - here are the last two chapters! I split them but they really go together. This was my first story here, thanks for all the reads and reviews. I have a few others I'm working on, hoping to finish the shorter ones before too long. Happy New Year!

* * *

Faith sat at the table, rolling the bottle of blood ink between her fingers. She ordered another glass of wine and downed it too quickly. She didn't know if she had made the right decision as she sat there looking at the crowds passing. But she knew she made the decision she thought right.

That was more than she could have said for herself seven years prior.

* * *

Buffy was aboard the plane, her small bag tucked near her feet. No one else but the pilot was aboard as they flew across the Atlantic. Buffy had decided to take a chance and fly off toward Europe. It had the most major cities within the timeline they were trying to follow. She figured Faith had took off back to London. The group had Angel and some other Magic Town folk on alert for the brunette.

And then Willow had called in that Faith's plane had landed. She gave Buffy a likely list of destinations along the temporal radius of Faith's flight. So now she was minutes away from touching down in Italy. She was thankful when the plane finally hit the runway, as thunderstorm clouds gathered behind them.

The book in her day bag began to heat up. Black splotches pulsed on the first few pages. It grew impatient, symbols began to bleed through.

* * *

Faith entered the small, Spartan room she had rented for the weekend. She would figure out her long term plans after that, she told herself as she filled the space with her body, with her thoughts. She looked out the window at the end of the room onto the square. The space may have been plain, but it was certainly beautiful beyond the window glass.

She approached the window and looked out. A fountain stood large and proud, a stature of a horse and its general at the center. Weren't the horses feet supposed to mean something, she thought. She didn't remember. She didn't know what to think about anything, though.

A rain had started to fall, dark clouds threatening just beyond the city.

She played with the sharp sided bottle in her sweatshirt pocket. She rolled it over, looking straight ahead at the families playing in the warm fall weather. She spotted a blonde in the distance as she failed to notice the bottle becoming just a little lighter.

Buffy knew it was a long shot, just wandering into the town center. She surveyed the square, taking in the late afternoon crowd. By now, the tourists had mostly moved on to dinner and local families were taking over their home city. She turned in a few circles, feeling like a hopeless pup searching for a comfy place to settle down and make home. Just then, a bit of movement above the streetline caught her eye. A window opened and a familiar brunette eased into the space. She caught the blonde slayer's eyes immediately.

* * *

Her bag, slung over her shoulder, felt heavy. She held Faith's eyes for a handful of long seconds. Lightning cracked behind her and she flinched.

Faith had opened the wooden hotel door to see Buffy, wet and small, in front of her. The blonde marched past Faith into the small room and set her bag down. She turned back to face the other slayer.

"Buffy, I - "

But Buffy held a hand up and took use of the silence to gather her thoughts. She had one shot at this. "Stop. Look, I don't know why you left or why you came all this way. And I don't really care. You told Willow whatever I thought was right. And we finally found Andrew and made him spill. But I still don't believe you've turned back to what you used to be, I simply refuse to believe that. That leaves the option that you ran away because you thought you were doing something good. That you left because the rules we could rewrite together wouldn't have been good enough."

Buffy wasn't finished yet, but lightning and thunder continued to bring in the storm outside. A heavy rain struck the old window.

"But things can't keep going on like this. The world is a mess in case you haven't noticed. And I'm tired. I'm so tired, Faith. Of fighting, of fighting alone. I can't keep this up forever, not alone. I need help, I need a partner, I need you. So I don't know why you don't think this can work anymore, but I came here to tell you . . . I came here to tell you I want to try. It might be messy, these new rules, it won't be perfect. But nothing ever is."

There was a silent moment, filled only with humidity and heartbeats.

"I can't believe you found me."

"We had to guess based on how long the plane was in the air. I took a chance."

"I'm so sorry, Buffy."

"I just wish I understood. You've never quite let me figure you out."

"I overheard you and Giles talking. At the riot. Even after the fight and the knock to the head, it actually made me happy. That you might get to the point of trusting me someday."

"How did you . . "

"I crawled behind a dumpster. Not the bravest move, but I took a pretty hard hit. So I heard you say that you might get there, but you aren't there yet. Not sure what Giles was going on about, which really sucked, but then I couldn't sleep the other night, and I ran into Andy and D'Hoff on the street."

Buffy took the couple steps toward Faith. The rain was pouring down now, heavy, blinding. She reached a hand out to her arm.

"And, you know, they said if you didn't think I was good enough, this whole thing wasn't gonna work."

"So you left because you think I don't trust you. You were trying to fix things."

"Well, yeah. I'm usually pretty good at making the selfish decision, but I'm trying to this new thing where I don't do that anymore."

Buffy grabbed Faith's shoulders with both hands and forced the brunette to look at her face. "Faith, I lied to Giles. He's a young teenager who can't make heads or tails of his feelings lately. He found out that Andrew and D'Hoffryn had been talking and that you had come up. And then he let his head run wild. So I lied to him to get him off my back. Truth is, I do trust you. I probably shouldn't," she laughed a little, "but I do."

"Which is why you're here."

"Which is why I'm here."

Faith hung her head, "So I really fucked this up then, didn't I."

Buffy went over to her bag and pulled out the Vampyr book. "Well, luckily, Willow is still the brain she's always been. The book and bottle just need to be in the same city. And something about the way the Earth turns or something means that the new moon is just rising here now. I didn't really question it, I just got on the plane."

"I didn't totally fuck it up then?"

"As long as you didn't destroy that bottle," Buffy started, tentatively. If Faith really thought that Buffy didn't trust her, didn't care for her, didn't . . . She may have already destroyed their blood ink.

"Nah, couldn't bring myself to do that." She reached into her sweatshirt and pulled out the bottle.

It was half empty.

"What the hell!" the brunette said, confused.

"What happened to the rest of it?"

"I don't know, I swear. It's been in my pocket since I left San Francisco."

Buffy grabbed the book and flipped it open to the middle. Blank pages stared up at her. She ran her hand along the old paper. It felt warm.

"B, when was the moon supposed to rise here?"

"Uh," she pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. "About thirty minutes ago."

Faith kneeled down next to Buffy and flipped the book to the beginning. Words, pictures, lists, symbols filled the pages. She flipped through, scanning the text. "It's started."

"No going back now."

Faith turned to look at the blonde, still wet from the rain. "No, I guess not."

"So, we just keep going from here and see how this turns out."

"I guess so."

"You in?"

"I'm in."

The slayers leaned in and their lips met. Lightning cracked and thunder boomed. Ink disappeared from the bottle and formed itself into the new magical scaffolding that would hold the world together.

Buffy grabbed the back of Faith's head and kissed her hard. Faith clawed at Buffy's clothing, ripping it from her wet skin. The girls fell onto the floor and tore at fabric until they were naked. They bit at bare flesh as the storm raged on outside the tiny Italian hotel room. They rolled and crashed into furniture, trying to get warm, trying to get closer.

A hand here, a tongue there, Buffy and Faith touched and swore and gasped. The storm drowned out other noise; Buffy screamed. The blonde held Faith's hands against the floor and left messages with her mouth on the brunette's skin. Faith let herself open open to Buffy. She let herself be pinned down in an act of submission, in a display of trust.

Buffy was rough and wild and beautiful. Faith let her bite and kiss and scratch her body up and down as she lay on the floor; she thanked Buffy for coming halfway across the world to find her. She had run away and blonde had followed. Buffy soothed her with her mouth and fingers. She propped one of Faith's legs up against her body, biting at Faith's ankle near her head. She thrust into Faith with no finesse but all the emotion she could muster. Faith didn't know how to talk, she didn't know how to keep making all the wrongs right. But she knew how to do this. She let Buffy lead her.

Faith finally rose and drew Buffy up to her feet. They looked at each other long, barely registering the rain that continued to batter down. Faith couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling exactly, but it was almost too much. She felt unhinged, untethered.

"Buffy, I . . . I . . . "

"Shh."

They kissed again, saying the things that couldn't come out. Not yet.

Faith was overwhelmed. She dropped to her knees, buried herself in the blonde and apologized. She apologized with her tongue, her hands wrapped around the blonde's waist. Buffy held Faith's head in her small hands, anchoring her. It was all Faith needed.

The girls rode out the storm in that tiny room, oblivious to the rest of the world. They forgot they were in another country, they forgot about the group waiting for them in San Francisco, they forgot about the vampires and the demons. For minutes that stretched longer, they were chosen, but because they had chosen each other. And that was enough.

As night fully fell upon Naples, the rain let up and the stars began to shine. The slayers had fallen asleep on the twin sized bed, wet with sweat and humidity. And a thick, heavy leather bound book set upon the table, filled and finished, sated. A small glass bottle, shaped like a 20 sided die, half dipped in gold, lay empty beside it.

For a few brief moments, their world was at peace.

* * *

The girls woke with a pop. Ever on alert, Faith and Buffy sat upright ready to fight. Instead, they saw Willow standing in the room looking around. Seeing her friends naked upper halves, she quickly put a hand over her eyes.

"Oh no!"

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed as she and Faith drew the sheet up over them. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh . . "

"It's safe, sweetie."

Willow dropped her hand. "Well, we didn't hear from you, Buffy. And then there was a small earthquake in the city - "

"There was an earthquake? A real one?"

"Yeah, nothing big. But then it ended, and there were rainbows. And people started coming out into the streets and, well, things have changed."

Faith spoke up, "Whaddaya mean, what's changed?"

"So far, a lot. That's why I came. You guys have the book, and we want to start seeing what's in it. Have you read anything yet?"

The slayers looked at each other and back at the redheaded witch. "Uh, well, we were going to, but you know . . . " Buffy trailed off. She felt a sting in her heart; she had forgotten about her mission, she had forgotten she was a slayer for a few brief hours.

"We, uh, figured we shouldn't mess with it while it was still being written. It had started filling up when Buffy first showed up, we didn't want to mess with it anymore than we already have."

Willow smirked and looked at her friend and the other slayer. She figured she could consider Faith a friend, too, now. She _was_ good for Buffy, that much was obvious.

"She's a much better liar than you, Buffy. This combo is dangerous," Willow near giggled.

Willow shook lightly in anticipation, having waited long enough, and grabbed the book. She opened to the first page and began gingerly flipping through, running her hands along the paper. The slayers looked on eagerly.

"So, uh, Will. You said everything's changed, I know there's a lot to read, but any bullet points on what you've seen so far?"

Willow looked up, "Well, for one, Spike can join us on our day trips to the beach now!"

She smiled as the slayers' eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah," Willow gushed as she read through the first chunk of pages.

"Anything else?"

Willow finally looked up and calmly said, "We've been in contact with the witch and slayer fells all over the world. Spoke to Angel earlier today, too. Magic Town seems like a center of something now. Everywhere else from Japan to Scotland to Rio is reporting changes, but nothing major to battle. Just new readings and things."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and the zompires are gone. It's hard to say completely, but a few cities reported seeing large groups simply up and disappear."

"Really? So we did it?'

Willow nodded, happy the two slayers seemed relieved. "How about I take this back and have the gang look through. If we find anything vital, we'll call you. If not, contact me when you're ready and I'll transport you both home."

 _Home_ , Faith thought. London. England. Not there in Italy and not back in California. She vaguely registered Buffy replying in the affirmative. As she paused in thought, Willow continued.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I know we'll know more after we read through this," she hefted the weight of the book up in her arms, "but it feels so good out there now. Different, new, but really good. I can feel it running though me. I haven't felt like this since . . . I don't know, maybe the scythe spell. So, from witch to slayer, thank you."

Faith felt the weight of her nakedness under the sheets. She nodded as Buffy said welcome. "Any news on D'Hoffryn, Will? Obviously, I've heard Faith's side of all this. I'm still confused."

Faith turned to look at the blonde. She had spoken so easily but had grabbed Faith's hand under the sheet as she did.

"No direct news, but we kept interrogating Andrew after you left. From the whole story with more details, Andrew kept telling D'Hoffryn he thought Faith was unequivocally un-evil and that seems to be what he wanted to hear. Which doesn't make sense if he was up to no good. Sorry, we didn't find out more."

Willow ended the update, looking at Faith. She had genuinely wanted to find hard evidence of Faith's non-involvement.

"It's alright, Will. Let us know if there's anything urgent in there."

"Will do." She snorted to herself a bit. "Get it, Will do." And with that she blinked out of sight.

A pause for the briefest of moments ended as Buffy released Faith's hand and turned to look at her.

"So."

"So," Faith replied.

"So what now?"

"Well, seems like the world ain't ending right now at least. I'm thinking a shower and some food sound good right about now." Faith let the sheet slip down as she moved to get out of bed.

Buffy's hand reached for Faith's again.

"Wait. I . . . " _Could she get this out?_ "I was kind of talking about longer term. Like what happens now with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, you don't get to the pull the high school dropout thing anymore. You can't play dumb to things you don't want to answer," she said, just short of exclamation.

"What do you want me to answer, B? Just ask."

"I have a thousand things I want you to answer. There are a thousand things I suddenly want to know about you."

Buffy had abandoned her hold on the sheet as well. She had inched toward Faith in frustration and desperation. This was a conversation on a razor's edge. It always had been with Faith. She rarely approached vulnerability with grace around the brunette. That she knew enough to make it to that open place at all was enough for her, though, these days.

Faith needed Buffy to move first. She needed Buffy to provide the first admissible evidence. She was ready to leap into the hornet's nest right alongside the original slayer. She just needed to jump second these days. It was the only way she knew she could avoid reckless behavior. It was a last resort feeling; she fought against her instinct sometimes to be so indecisive, but it had served her well at times of emotional upheaval, and this qualified.

"Well, how about you start with number one?"

"Do we have a future, Faith? I mean, beyond these two weeks, are we, I mean, do you think this could be something?"

"Honestly?"

"It's why I asked."

"It feels fast."

"It has been. And I'm not saying we should actually do this or anything even close to it yet, but when Willow just offered to send us home, I thought of you coming back with me. To California."

"I haven't figured it all out yet, but I do know I need to go back to England, B."

"So, that's it?" Buffy looked down. She was so tired of these moments in her relationships.

"No." Faith jumped in. With both feet. "Ok, so, way back when - "

"But this is now, I don't want to - "

Faith grabbed Buffy and held her hand across the blonde's mouth. "Hey. This ain't the thing I'm the best at but gimme a second, ok?" She dropped her hands. Buffy stayed quiet and she continued, "Back then, part of the reason I had trouble with you was because of all the stuff you had, or thought you had at least. You had the family, and the slaying, the friends and I . . . was the other slayer. I hadn't done a thing that I was actually proud of.

"But London's a thing that's just mine, ya know. I went there and built something. With people who are good people. Having that . . . anchor is part of the reason I'm a better enough person to feel ok about sitting here next to you like this."

She finished with a gesture between them. "Did any of that make sense?"

Buffy smiled and nodded. "I think so. How about this? I know I want to see what happens here. Because this feels different."

Faith interjected. "I also don't have a lot to offer in the comparisons. Kenny the drummer was the last thing I'd even call a relationship. Ain't really done this a lot."

"Well, I have. And this doesn't feel different because you're superhuman, I had that with Angel. And it doesn't feel different because we used to be enemies, had that with Spike. And it's not because you're a woman or another slayer. Been there, done that."

"How is it that I have the skanky reputation again?"

"Point is, I _have_ done this a few times. And I hope you can start trusting me enough to believe me when I say this feels different because it just does."

"I am very hot."

"You are very hot, Faith," Buffy laughed. Faith could always make her laugh. "So how about this. You keep London, you've earned it and you deserve it. I'll go back to California. We'll talk, I'll ask you lots of questions. The holidays are coming up, good excuses to make some trips to see each other. We'll take it slowly."

Faith smiled, honest and big. It warmed the blonde in a place that seemed to have newly opened up inside of her. "I think that can work. You always gonna be this easy?"

"If we're going to move forward with this, whatever this might be, we are going to have to talk. It means more moments like this. We hold back, hold things inside, and it'll never go anywhere. We listen to each other, we might find something worth keeping."

"Doesn't sound easy."

"I'm not."

"Not what I've heard."

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me."

And Buffy did. She leaned forward and kissed the brunette, wrapping her arms around the other woman's slender body. She felt arms around her own waist.

This kiss felt different.

"So, we're doing this?"

"I think we're doing this, girlfriend."


	17. Chapter 17

**Uploaded two chapters today, make sure to read Ch.16 first!

* * *

Four days later, four glorious days filled with wine and sex and pasta and hedonistic offerings of body and emotion later, the girls had packed up and were ready to be sent back home, Buffy to California and Faith to London.

Willow had just sent a text telling them she was ready. Buffy replied in the affirmative and they waited, a few feet apart, at Willow's request. They looked at each other, and silently said the rest of the things they hadn't over the past few days. Faith was overwhelmed but held stoic while Buffy waxed romantic, not bothering to pretend.

A slight sense of compression, a heavy hug, indicated the transportation process had begun. It was barely a moment that one felt the sensation, but Faith hadn't learned to love it yet. It was one of the main reasons she'd flown to and from San Francisco. Before she could finish the thought, however, the trip was over and she was on solid ground again.

In front of a long table, in the middle of a clearing in a deep forest. A myriad of figures sat at chairs around the table. Faith was doing the initial math and logistics work to figure out if she could take on this group, when she heard a voice to her left.

"What the hell?"

Buffy stood beside her, not in California, but rather . . . here . . . wherever that was.

"B?" Faith said, without taking her eyes off this motley crew.

There was, on quick and dirty inspection, a Japanese horror throwback complete in black and white, a green blob of questionable goo-like substance, a jade green Buddha and a tree, among others. D'Hoffryn sat at the opposite end of the table, looking none too pleased.

"Faith."

Just her name. Just a word. So much more from the blonde standing behind her.

"Girls, women, slayers. Welcome."

Buffy and Faith paused, feeling each other's heartbeats. Had they been able to do that before?

"The council."

"Yes, Buffy. Glad you've remembered us." The tree said. Or maybe just communicated. It had no mouth.

"What's going on, B?" Faith asked shakily.

"This is the magical council, Faith. D'Hoffryn holds a seat." They watched D'Hoffryn turn away at her words. "They . . . make decisions in the world of the supernatural world and stuff."

Faith relaxed just a bit. She knew a little about these guys, but not in this capacity. Her hands remained raised, protective and untrusting.

"Thank you for joining us," the tree said, in the slayers' minds. "You have succeeded in your task and thus we have summoned you here to make you an offer."

"What?" Faith said out loud, not understanding how she was understanding.

"What's going on D'Hoffryn, we've been trying to reach you for days now!" Buffy demanded.

The green goo spoke up, out loud, to the girls' surprise. "D'Hoffryn has been temporarily suspended. His actions regarding this last action item were not satisfactory; his seat and privileges have been revoked."

"What the hell?" Faith had no idea what was going on.

"D'Hoffryn was indeed charged with bringing the prophecy for new magical rules to you. However, he did so under false pretense, provided incomplete information and was all together irresponsible in a matter of the utmost import. His subterfuge was self-serving and dangerous. The writing of these rules not only affected the whole of Earth and all its inhabitants, but also the members of this council. We, therefore, voted to remove his council status and powers for the course of one year."

"So you did want us to fail! You son of a - " Faith started hard and hot.

"No, he wanted success." The black and white almost two dimensional Japanese girl spoke up. Faith found herself grimacing unconsciously, not necessarily at what she was saying, but rather at the delivery. "He believed that if you two were strong and good and also found those things in each other, you would succeed. Succeed to the point that evil may have had a helping hand, however"

"You bastard. So you were tryin' to use me to make the world a little more evil? You gotta be fu - "

"Not quite," D'Hoffryn finally spoke. "You see, I've been overwhelmed lately and needed the extra pairs of hands I might have gotten if you two tipped the scales for the better. The internet has created a taxing situation for my team of demons and I. People wish things they never used to dare say out loud to another demon being. It used to be: dispatch the demons, revel in a little bit of justice and mischief, and call it a day."

"That's barbaric."

"That's balance and that's how it works, child." D'Hoffryn scoffed right back. "Do you think the two of you could exist without each other? Buffy is law and you, Faith, are chaos. She is the light and you are the creature of the night. She is certainty and you are mystery."

"If you have a point, you better get to it, cause, unless this place's got different rules, I'm about to start taking names."

Buffy could feel the anger on the brunette woman. It washed over her own skin in waves; she had rarely felt this mix of rage and fear and doubt and sadness. She also knew, somehow, that it was coming directly from Faith.

"But, see slayer, I bet on you. I bet heavily on the dark horse."

Buffy reached toward her . . . slayer and felt confusion swirling about. She grabbed Faith's hand in her own and squeezed, knowing she needed it. The instant wash of calm was palpable in the back of Buffy's throat. She rubbed circles with her thumb on the girl's hand and their hearts slowed together. Faith's muscles and sinew uncoiled.

D'Hoffryn continued, noting the gesture but making no indication of such. "All I wanted was a little help. A few more vengeance demons to lighten the load. My people are pulling around the clock shifts globally. Instead of blind execution of wishes, we now have to investigate. It's a much more subtle game. We can't just ignore people when they cry out to the heavens but the game is less black and white than ever. What is right and wrong is always in flux, over millennia, over lifetimes, over coffee, but it's different now. It's all damn different, and fine then. So be it. But I need more help, younger help. And so I bet that you had changed, Faith, because sometimes that's balance, that's justice. I bet on you in order to tip the balance toward the service of the unheard, the hordes crying out in pain. But apparently, there is a price to bring balance to the world."

Buffy felt something in that moment she had never quite felt before. At her age, she had experienced a range of feelings most mortals do not reach. But this one was new. It was strange and sad and gutted her entirely. It was not devoid of hope, but only because that pinprick of light was so singular in the dark.

Buffy jumped in and defended, "You're lucky, D'Hoffryn. You're lucky we agree on a small sliver of what you did. But we had a right to know everything upfront damnit. I'm sick and tired of never getting a choice in what direction my life flies off into. We both are. Faith and I have learned how to handle it all, but we deserve better."

Faith listened. Buffy was angry that D'Hoffryn was making any sense at all and Faith was feeling spotlit and sensitive. They felt that through their joined hands, through their sense of the other. Faith seemed to realize what was going on between them for the first time as she felt Buffy push back with feelings of strength and resolve and overarching calm.

"Ok, D'Hoffryn, we've heard the speech already and I think the girls understand it. But they are right and thus, our decision still stands." The Jade Buddha spoke low and soft and slow. "Your motivations may have been honorable and perhaps if you had shared them with all of us and the slayers at the start of all this, things would be different. As it stands, we have an open seat for one year and that is why we have asked you two here."

The blob picked up, "You, the slayer, are being invited to occupy a seat on this council for the probationary term of one year. This offer comes with the addition of limited cosmic powers, full voting rights and other benefits and rights outlined here, in this contract."

Two stapled packets of paper shot down to the slayers, ending up at the end of the long board table. "Standard contract, feel free to look them over. There are some Powers that Be clauses at the end you'll probably want to pay attention to. The rest of it covers duties, meeting rules, holiday pay, insurance, all the standard boring things."

Buffy and Faith were now confused, equally together. Buffy asked, "You're offering the both of us a seat?"

"No. There is one open seat, it is being offered to you as the slayer. You will each have powers and privileges, but only one vote."

"And if we refuse?" Faith crossed her arms as she shook her head and looked around.

"Well, no one has ever refused such an offer before, but with the way the new magical scaffolding has firmed into place, you certainly have the right to refuse."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"The new rules of the universe have been in place for over 72 hours now, some are more self-evident, the rest are in your book. It just sounded as if you had already read and analyzed them" The tree said, confusedly, in their minds.

They looked at each other for what felt like the first time, hands having parted, but a feeling of sheepishness flowing healthily between them.

"Choice is something that seems to have been rewoven in the very fabric of magic. It is no longer a mere task to will something of someone. They more often now, must become active participants who seek the same ends as the spell caster. So if you refuse, we could certainly try and convince you, but it would probably take more time than we would like to spend on such a task."

Faith attempted a cover up. "Yeah, that's what we was goin' for."

Buffy felt herself go red as her body responded to Faith's growing accent and garbage grammar. Her appreciation of the bad girl side of Faith had probably always been somewhat of a turn on, but Buffy now actively recognized it, more self aware these days. She hated when it indicated Faith was feeling threatened, but it had come on other times, too, after a beer or sometimes in bed.

Faith looked over at Buffy, wide eyed. Was the blonde really turned on right now? Just when she thought she was getting to know Buffy as an actual person, she was surprised.

Buffy spoke, trying to change Faith's focus. "Ok, but why us, why now? And where they hell are we? This place is strange."

"We are in a place outside of space and time. It is only open to those the Powers that Be deem worthy of the council. And that is why you and now." The Buddha spoke plain truths.

"The Powers that Be set this prophecy string of events into motion and subsequently magic itself has lifted you up. You have been tested and deemed worthy."

"Psshh," D'Hoffryn interrupted abruptly. "I did most of the legwork around here. They just want an extra pair of hands. Or two."

Buffy and Faith collectively stared the council members down.

The goo kind of shrugged and said, "The help would be nice."

"Don't we already do most of the work? Isn't that what it feels like, Faith?"

"It does. To be fair, though, we do cause our share of problems."

Faith relaxed but gave in, tired. "Alright, well it's been nice meeting all you guys. And Buffy can do this stuff, if she wants, she'd be good. But I'm gonna have to say thanks but no thanks. I'm not a board seat kinda gal."

Buffy turned to face Faith as the tree once again filled their minds, "Maybe you misunderstood me before, but the position is for the slayer. That is both of you. Or neither, I suppose. We truly believe this could be a beneficial partnership in both directions, but it is an all or nothing deal, I'm afraid."

Faith looked into Buffy's eyes and the girls spoke to each other. Silently, they shared their thoughts. They somehow knew there was more available to discover if they pushed harder, but were trying to be polite about this new, intimate form of contact.

Faith shook her head and broke free of the almost trance. She looked back at the long board table here in this forest apparently outside of space and time, whatever that meant. "Fine, where do we sign?"

The tree reached out a branch and indicated the packets in front of the slayers. "Read through and when you both sign, we will meet again."

"Ok."

"Ok."

* * *

And with that the girls had found themselves suddenly in California and London, respectively. They had checked in on each other immediately and then shared this coda to the trip with their friends across the ocean from each other.

Willow and Giles had done a trans-dimensional locator spell and recognized that the slayers were in council territory. When Buffy had asked further questions about how the spell had found them, Willow had said something about totally magically legal hacking and trailed off.

Willow and Giles had also theorized that the slayer bond was stronger in whatever place they had all gathered. That part of Buffy and of Faith that was the slayer was more unified, and thus, Buffy and Faith could feel each other through that bond. Buffy hadn't shared all the things she had experienced with Faith, but she had told Willow enough that she thought her best friend's idea was spot on.

Angel had checked out halfway through the explanation in Faith's London flat, leaving Fred to predict much the same thing. She knew it was still hard for him to hear about her and Buffy. She could understand it. That scared her a little.

Faith's mind had been in overdrive, but eventually jetlag caught up with her and she had finally fallen asleep for a few hours. She tossed and turned before falling into a deeper, more peaceful rest.

Until her phone vibration woke her. Damn slayer senses, she thought. She swiped the screen to see Buffy's face. She had taken a new photo of the blonde a week ago. Buffy had sex mussed hair and was pretending to be unhappy about having her picture taken. It hadn't worked and she looked radiant.

"Hey, B," Faith said sleepily.

"Oh no, did I wake you?"

"It's ok, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, Faith.

"Really, don't worry about it. Be plenty 'a time to sleep when I'm dead."

"Well, I'll get the time difference down eventually, but you do have a sexy night voice."

"Thanks, B. Just call to chat?"

"Kind of. And kind of, well, I miss you. And I know it's only been a day and it's way too early to do things like this, but I figure maybe you would want to come back out here for Thanksgiving? It'll give us a month to take care of things at home and then we can see each other, maybe," Buffy rambled out.

Faith smiled. "Sure. And read through these contracts."

"Yeah, I'm having Willow and Giles do that because it seemed boring."

"Can I copy the clifnotes or whatever when they done?"

"Get your own nerds."

"Pullin the high school dropout card, I'm a shitty reader."

"I don't believe that."

Faith took a breath and then leveled. "Remember when were trying to find information on Caleb, the crazy preacher from Apocalypse number 13 or whatever?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You handed me files to read that day and huffed off about something or another," Faith continued through light indignant huff on the other end. "It took me all day and night to read though just the first couple."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Not something I go around publicizing."

"I want to know everything about you."

"I'm an open book."

Buffy laughed again, "I believe D'Hoffryn called you a mystery."

"Ugh, among other things. Surprised he didn't scare you away."

"If you're a mystery, then I'll solve you." Buffy said.

"Ain't how it works."

"I felt you back there, Faith. I don't know how it happened really, but I felt you and I . . . understood you in that moment. So if you're a mystery, I'm going to search for clues. I'm going to ask questions and figure you out. And I'm hot damnit, so get on board before someone else swoops along."

Faith was relieved to laugh at the end of that statement. She still remained quiet, not quite knowing what to say.

"Too much?"

"Ask me again."

"Huh?"

"What you called to ask me."

"Will you come to Thanksgiving here?"

"Yes."

"As my date? Would that be okay?"

Faith smiled. Buffy had just officially asked her out. "Five by five."


End file.
